Ich Liebe Dich
by Rahma947
Summary: (END) Aku mencintaimu, meskipun ku tahu kau tak mungkin akan membalasnya. Aku mencintaimu, meskipun kau tak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu, meski hanya dari kejauhan. Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya. CHANHUN / Oh Sehun / Park Chanyeol / Do Kyungsoo / Byun Baekhyun / Other / GS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is ChanHun**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Typo(s) everywhere**

 **Alur pasaran**

 **-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...Cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki. Tapi, aku mohon, biarkan aku memilikinya, walau itu sulit..._

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru laut, terlihat tiga orang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Salah satunya sedang mencatat sesuatu diatas buku tulisnya, sedangkan dua yeoja yang lainnya tengah tiduran diatas tempat tidur.

"Hun!" panggil seorang yeoja yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur sambil membaca sebuah novel kepada yeoja lain disebelahnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya," sahut yeoja tersebut, Sehun.

"Apa kau akan tetap seperti itu?" tanya yeoja yang sedang membaca novel tersebut, Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Yeoja itu kemudian menggeser-geser layar smartphone yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini? Terus-terusan menatap fotonya sepanjang hari?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik.

Kyungsoo, yeoja yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu dibuku tulisnya menepuk dahinya pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Ini sudah tahun kedua, Sehun sayang...Dan kau, masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya menyukainya dari jauh. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menyatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu itu?" lanjutnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya sekedar menyukainya saja, bukan mencintainya. Jadi, untuk apa juga menyatakan padanya," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo lalu ikut mendekat kearah Sehun. Menatap manik mata yeoja berkulit putih itu dalam.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, bahwa rasa suka kepada seseorang selama lebih dari empat bulan, itu bukan lagi suka, tapi cinta," ujarnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dari acara tidurannya.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengiyakan. Baekhyun lalu menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga keujung rambut.

"Apa sih yang kurang dari dirimu? Cantik, iya. Cerdas, tidak diragukan lagi. Siapa sih yang bakal menolak pesonamu? Bahkan satpam sekolah saja pasti mau kalau kau menginginkannya jadi kekasihmu, hahaha," godanya sambil tertawa lebar. Sehun yang mendengarnya menatap temannya itu datar.

"Masalahnya bukan itu."

"Kau hanya tidak berani, Sehun. Itulah kekuranganmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kekuranganku?"

"Yaps. Tidak berani adalah kekuranganmu."

"Tidak berani itu bukan sebuah kekurangan," elak Sehun.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Itu hanya...hanya..." Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Kurang percaya diri," sahut Kyungsoo cepat. Keduanya lalu menatap kearahnya datar.

"Kenapa? Apa aku benar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih," ucap Sehun pelan.

"APA?" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aku pernah melihatnya jalan berdua dengan seorang yeoja ditaman."

"B-benarkah? Seorang Park Chanyeol sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Wow daebak," ujar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol Sunbae sudah punya kekasih? Dia tampan, populer, dan juga keren. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan," ucap Kyungsoo. Dia lalu mendekati wajah Sehun.

"Apa yeoja itu cantik?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun.

"Cantikan mana sama dirimu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kan yang bisa menilainya itu orang lain."

"Iya juga, sih." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," ujarnya.

"Tapi kan sebelum ada yang namanya tenda biru ataupun janur kuning melengkung, kau masih bisa mendapatkannya."

"Ya ya ya, kalian benar. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua pulanglah," usir Sehun.

"Jadi kau mengusir kami?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu? Kau sudah selesai dengan catatanmu, kan." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lagian, ini sudah sore. Jadi, keluarlah kalian berdua dari kamarku." Sehun lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kami akan pulang," kata Baekhyun sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri dipintu kamarnya. Tak lupa pula dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya.

"Bye bye Sehun! Selamat berstalking ria..." seru Kyungsoo sambil berlalu pergi.

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur empuknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya ia habiskan untuk mengagumi sosok Park Chanyeol, kakak kelasnya selama setahun lebih.

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana Zhang Yixing, teman sekelasnya menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Kim Suho, sang ketua osis yang juga teman sekelas Chanyeol. Bagaimana seorang Zhang Yixing yang sangat polos bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Suho yang dikenal sangat tegas dalam berbagai hal. Apa iya dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yixing? Sehun berdecih pelan.

"Cih, masa iya aku harus seperti itu? Membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan kata-kata romantis ke lapangan basket sambil teriak Sunbae! Chanyeol Sunbae! I love you! Sunbae mau nggak jadi namjachinguku?" ucap Sehun mencoba menirukan gaya Yixing waktu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Suho tempo hari.

"Itu terlalu memalukan bagiku. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Zhang Yixing," lanjutnya.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Nyonya Oh muncul dibaliknya sambil membawa segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Eomma tadi melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang, jadi eomma kesini. Waktunya minum obat sayang," ujar Nyonya Oh.

Sehun bangun dari tidurannya. Dia lalu menatap eommanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa hidupku kini bergantung pada obat, Eomma?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin sembuh, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil sebotol obat dibawah kasur tempat tidurnya.

"Kau menyimpannya disitu?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Yeah...Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sering datang kemari dan mengacak-acak kamarku, jadi aku menyembunyikannya ditempat yang aman. Aku tidak mau mereka mengetahuinya, Eomma," jawab Sehun. Dia lalu meminum obatnya.

"Hari minggu kita kerumah sakit untuk kemoterapimu," ujar Nyonya Oh.

"A-apa? Hari minggu?" Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya sayang."

"Kenapa harus kemoterapi? Aku tidak mau eomma kalau rambutku rontok dan aku menjadi botak," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Nyonya Oh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Nyonya Oh kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Menatap putri tunggalnya tersebut dalam.

"Sehun sayang...Sehun ingin sembuh, kan? Sehun ingat apa yang dokter katakan tempo hari, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah, eomma keluar dulu. Belajarlah yang rajin." Nyonya Oh lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sehun sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Semangat Oh Sehun! Kau pasti bisa!" serunya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!" seru Baekhyun dari arah koridor. Gadis bereyeliner tersebut lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun yang berhenti didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Apa?" sahut Sehun.

"Hehehe, aku punya tugas matematika. Tapi belum ku kerjakan karena aku tidak paham. Bantu aku mengerjakannya, ya?" pinta Baekhyun sambil menampilkan wajah melasnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya dia malas membantu Baekhyun. Tapi karena gadis itu adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya, jadi dia (terpaksa) membantunya. Dia dan Baekhyun berbeda kelas. Sehun berada dikelas 2-A, sedangkan Baekhyun berada dikelas 2-B bersama dengan Kyungsoo juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya."

"Gomawo Sehun-ah." Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya tersebut sambil melangkah menuju kedalam kelasnya.

Sehun meminta izin ke toilet saat pelajaran kedua tengah berlangsung. Yeoja tinggi itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melewati ruang musik. Pintu ruangan tersebut sedikit terbuka, membuat Sehun bisa mendengar denting piano yang mengalun dengan indahnya. Dia lalu mendekat ke ruangan tersebut dan menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa kira-kira yang memainkannya. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat melihat seorang Park Chanyeol tengah duduk diatas kursi sambil menekan-nekan tuts piano didepannya.

Sehun terkesima melihatnya sampai melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin pergi ke toilet dan malah berdiri disisi pintu mengintip seorang Park Chanyeol, namja pujaan hatinya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan bermain pianonya.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu terus?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Y-ya?" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol lalu membalik badannya menghadap kearah Sehun yang masih berdiri dipintu.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu terus? Kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam sini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"O-oh maafkan aku, Sunbae. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu," ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"A-aku tadi tak sengaja lewat sini. P-permisi,"lanjutnya gugup. Dia lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol yang masih berada ditempatnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Dia kemudian kembali menekan-nekan tuts piano dihadapannya.

.

.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...the true love is when both of your heart and your mind tell the same thing..._

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Banyak murid Cheonsa SHS yang mulai meninggalkan area sekolah. Tak terkecuali bagi Sehun, Baekhyun, dan juga Kyungsoo. Ketiganya kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke pintu gerbang.

"Hari minggu besok kau mau pergi kemana, Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Besok?"

"Iya. Aku dan Kyungsoo besok mau pergi ke pantai. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Baekhyun.

Sehun tampak berpikir. Besok adalah hari minggu dan dia baru ingat kalau dia besok harus pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Sehun.

"Yah...kenapa?"

"Um...aku besok akan berkunjung kerumah bibiku," jawab Sehun bohong.

"Begitu, ya..."

"Lain kali saja aku ikut, oke."

"Baiklah..."

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru seorang yeoja dari arah pintu gerbang. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sontak menengok kearah belakang mereka. Disana, mereka melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kearah yeoja tadi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa dia yeoja yang kau maksud itu, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Ne," jawab Sehun lirih. Nampak raut kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Dia cantik," ujar Kyungsoo. Dia dan Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, mencoba menenangkan yeoja berkulit pucat tersebut. Mata Sehun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua temannya dengan sigap langsung menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?" tanya Chanyeol begitu sampai dihadapan yeoja tersebut.

"Menjemputmu, lah...Kau kemarin kan janji padaku akan mengajakku jalan-jalan," jawab yeoja tersebut, Seohyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Seohyun lalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mumpung aku masih disini, temani aku jalan-jalan sepuasnya, oke" ujar Seohyun saat mobil sudah mulai melaju.

"Ini namanya pemaksaan," protes Chanyeol.

"Biarin."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melempar tasnya asal setelah dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia merasa gundah gulana setelah apa yang dia lihat tadi digerbang sekolah. Sakit rasanya melihat seseorang yang kita sukai atau bahkan kita cintai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan bahkan bermesraan tepat didepan mata kita. Ya, walaupun yang terjadi tadi bukan termasuk bermesraan.

Sehun lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke badan sebuah boneka beruang besar miliknya.

"Park Chanyeol...kenapa sih aku bisa begitu mencintaimu?" katanya lirih.

Ponsel yang ada disaku blazernya tiba-tiba berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeobeoseyo!" serunya malas.

(Sehun, kau baik-baik saja, kan?) tanya suara diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

(Ya siapa tahu kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak gitu. Ya misalnya bunuh diri.)

"Ck, aku tidak sebodoh itu, Baek..."

(Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, annyeong Sehun-ah...selamat berakhir pekan!)

Sehun lalu melempar ponselnya ke sebelahnya. Dia merasa buruk kali ini. Kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Dia butuh hiburan, dia butuh refreshing. Yeoja manis itu lalu bangkit dan kemudian berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.15. Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun-ah?" tanya Nyonya Oh saat Sehun melewati ruang tamu.

"Anu, eomma. Sehun mau keluar buat jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh ya, eomma?"

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore."

"Baik, eomma." Sehun lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah menyusuri jalanan ditaman sungai Han. Disekitarnya muda-mudi yang tengah asyik bermesraan. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa terasingkan disini. Dia sendiri, dia single, dia jomblo, dan dia masih sangat mengharapkan cinta dari Chanyeol.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah bangku panjang yang ada ditempat tersebut. Dia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya disana.

"Kenapa aku kesini, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Iris cokelatnya lalu berkelana melihat-lihat pemandangan disekelilingnya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat dari arah kanannya matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah berjalan beriringan bersama seorang yeoja. Mereka berdua ternyata berjalan kearahnya. Itu Chanyeol bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang diklaim Sehun sebagai yeojachingunya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Kau pergilah membeli makanan sendiri, oke" ujar Seohyun sambil mendudukkan pantatnya ke sebelah Sehun.

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol pasrah. Pemuda tersebut kemudian melihat kearah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hai!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"O-oh hai juga, Sunbae" balas Sehun sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepadanya. Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" tanya Seohyun pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"T-tentu saja. Dia seniorku. Satu sekolah pun juga tahu siapa dirinya," jawab Sehun.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan saat disekolah?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sehun sambil mencoba tersenyum manis kearah Seohyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. O, ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Aku Seohyun, salam kenal."

O...jadi namanya Seohyun. Batin Sehun.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sekantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Banyak benar Chan belinya," ujar Seohyun.

"Kau kan doyan makan. Kalau aku belinya sedikit, pasti kurang." Seohyun memajukan bibirnya cemberut mendengar komentar Chanyeol barusan.

Sehun yang berada ditempatnya hanya diam saja melihat dua orang disebelahnya yang masih beradu mulut. Chanyeol kemudian ikut mendudukkan pantatnya ditengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Seohyun. Sehun merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena baru kali ini dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ini?" ujar Chanyeol menawari Sehun sebotol minuman ringan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil sebungkus makanan ringan dan memberikannya kepada Sehun lagi. Namun Sehun menolaknya juga.

Sehun merasa seperti obat nyamuk sekarang. Menjadi orang ketiga diantara dua anak manusia yang sedang suap-suapan makanan. Dadanya terasa sesak melihatnya. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"O-oh aku mau pulang. Ini sudah sore," jawabnya. Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Bukankah dia cantik?" tanya Chanyeol pada Seohyun sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berlalu pergi.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Seohyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan kepala yang ditekuk. Hari ini sangat buruk menurutnya. Dia lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua rumahnya. Saat memasuki kamarnya, Sehun melihat eommanya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya kedalam tas.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan?" tanya Sehun menghampiri eommanya tersebut.

"Kita akan berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang," jawab Nyonya Oh.

"S-sekarang? Bukannya eomma bilang kalau jadwalnya itu besok?"

"Jadwalnya diundur sayang. Jadi, besok sore kau sudah bisa pulang. Ayo, bersiaplah."

"Begitu, ya." ucap Sehun lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui daun jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat cahaya tersebut berhasil menembus kelopak matanya. Dia bingung begitu dilihatnya langit-langit kamarnya berubah menjadi putih. Dia lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Banyak orang-orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya dan dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia sedang berada dirumah sakit, bukan dikamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun. Bagaimana pagimu hari ini?" tanya Kris pada Sehun sambil memperbaiki selang infus yang terpasang di tangan Sehun.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Kris Hyung!" panggil seorang namja yang sangat Sehun kenali tengah berjalan menghampiri Kris. Sehun refleks menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak ingin namja tersebut melihat dirinya.

"O, Chanyeol-ah! Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah diruanganku. Aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien dahulu."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa Kris Oppa mengenalnya?" tanyanya pada Kris.

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia adik sepupuku. Bukankah dia sangat tampan sepertiku?" ucap Kris percaya diri.

"T-tentu saja. Hahaha" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa hambar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya thanks buat kalian yang sudah review ff gaje ini :-D**

 **Seneng banget rasanya kalau ada yang demen sama ff ini.**

 **Mf gk bisa bls review kalian satu2...**

 **Pokoknya matursuwun.**

 **Yg udh follow & favourite jg.**

 **Yaudah,**

 **-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...Someone who loves and cares not necessarily_

 _love, but someone who loves surely love and_

 _cherish..._

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari dimana akhir pekan telah berakhir dan seluruh anak sekolah harus kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk belajar. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Yeoja manis itu dari tadi pagi masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Dia tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini dengan alasan kurang enak badan.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel Sehun yang ada disampingnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

 **From : Baekhyunee**

 _-Knp kau tdk prgi sekolah hari ini?-_

Sehun mengabaikan pesan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Dia lalu menaruh kembali benda persegi panjang tersebut ke sampingnya. Dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Dia masih mengantuk dan sudah berkali-kali dia menguap lebar.

Sehun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun bunyi getaran ponsel disebelahnya sangat mengganggunya dan membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggunya.

 **From : Kyungie**

 _-Knp kau tdk prgi ke sklah hari ini?-_

Sehun berdecak kesal melihatnya. Ternyata itu pesan dari Kyungsoo. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, isi pesannya sama dengan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya malas. Dia tidak ada niat buat membalas pesan Kyungsoo juga. Bukannya Sehun tidak mempunyai pulsa, tapi dia hanya malas.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Untuk ketiga kalinya ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi. Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sehun sangat berharap isinya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

 **From : Baekhyunee**

 _-Sehuuuuuuuuuneeeee...apa kau baik2 saja? Knp kau tdk membls pesanku? Aku dan Kyungsoo akan kermhmu nanti. Bye!-_

Namun kali ini Sehun dengan sedikit terpaksa membalas pesan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mereka mengiriminya pesan dengan isi yang sama lagi.

 **To : Baekhyunee**

 _-Aku hax tdk enak badan-_

Sehun lalu melempar ponselnya asal ke atas kasur dan bangun dari acara tidurannya. Dia kemudian berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar, mengamati seluruh tubuhnya dengan teliti. Dia cantik, dan juga tinggi. Tidak kalah dengan yeoja yang diklaim Sehun sebagai kekasih Chanyeol itu. Tetapi, tidak ada kata seksi sama sekali dari bentuk badannya. Dia kurus. Wajar saja jika Jaehyun, hoobae nya di sekolah menjulukinya si "tikus" alias tinggi kurus. Dia lalu menangkup kedua pipinya yang tirus. Ah, sepertinya dia harus memperbanyak porsi makannya mulai sekarang.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur. Dia benar-benar sangat mengantuk sekarang. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore telah tiba. Sehun kini masih tiduran diatas kasurnya sambil memainkan benda persegi panjang yang ada ditangannya itu. Seperti biasa, menstalker(?) berbagai akun sosial media milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia terus menggeser layar smartphone nya ke bawah. Chanyeol ternyata tidak aktif hari ini. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, pikirnya.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan dua orang yeoja yang sangat Sehun kenali muncul di baliknya.

"Sehuuuun!" seru Baekhyun sambil melangkah menghampiri Sehun dengan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Kalau ingin masuk ke kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu," protes Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hehehe, seperti kau tidak mengenal kami saja, Hun," lanjutnya.

"Kau sakit apa? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," tanya Baekhyun. Dia lalu mencoba menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tubuhmu tidak panas," ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku hanya meriang saja," ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak biasanya seorang Oh Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah hanya karena meriang saja," kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Sekali-kali tak mengapa."

Ponsel Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Halo! Ada apa Jongdae Oppa?"

(Aku sudah menyiapkan semua apa yang kau suruhkan.)

"Kerja bagus. Bawa itu kesekolah besok lusa, oke."

(Arasseo.)

Baekhyun lalu masuk kembali ke kamar Sehun setelah dia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Jongdae.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Baek? Kok sampai keluar segala," tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Oh, Jongdae Oppa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jongdae? Bukankah dia teman sekelas Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan sepupuku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa dia menghubungimu?"

"O-oh, dia memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya nanti malam," jawab Baekhyun bohong. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Oh..." ucap Sehun tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke balkon sekolahnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Balkon tersebut menghadap langsung ke lapangan basket outdoor. Dia menghela napas panjang begitu tiba di atas sana. Iris matanya sibuk menatapi pemandangan yang ada dibawah sana, lebih tepatnya ke area lapangan basket sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang latihan basket bersama timnya.

Sehun senang melihatnya. Chanyeol yang sedang berkeringat terlihat sangat seksi menurutnya. Dia menjadi tersipu. Dia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya menepis segala pikiran anehnya. Yeoja itu lalu beralih menatap arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ke kelasnya.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Karena tiba-tiba saja darah mengalir dengan perlahan dari hidungnya. Dia lalu buru-buru melangkah menuju ke toilet sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat sampai dibelokkan, Sehun tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol yang baru selesai latihan basket.

"M-mianhamnida Sunbae, mianhamnida," ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat.

"A-aku tak sengaja," lanjutnya. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia melihat ada sedikit darah di jari tangan Sehun yang masih digunakan untuk menutup hidungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Permisi," jawab Sehun lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Sehun langsung membersihkan darah dihidungnya begitu dia sampai di dalam toilet.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?" ujarnya.

"Untung hanya mimisan saja," lanjutnya sambil mengelap air yang ada diwajahnya dengan tisu. Setelah selesai, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut menuju ke kelasnya.

Sehun terkejut saat dia memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Pasalnya, didalam kelasnya hanya ada Yixing dan juga Suho. Suho? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Pikirnya. Oh, sepertinya otak Sehun sudah mulai konslet. Tentu saja Suho ada dikelasnya karena ingin berduaan saja dengan Yixing, kekasihnya. Tapi, kemana teman-temannya yang lain?.

"Apa yang Suho Sunbae lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, Sehun. Aku hanya sedang membantu yeojachinguku ini mengerjakan tugasnya. Kebetulan kelasku sedang tidak belajar," jawab Suho sambil merangkul bahu Yixing.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, kemana teman-temanku yang lain?"

"Oh, Suho Oppa tadi menyuruh mereka semua ke perpustakaan. Kebetulan Siwon Saem tidak hadir hari ini," jawab Yixing.

Cih, bilang saja kalau ingin bermesraan disini tanpa ada pengganggu. Batin Sehun. Dia lalu melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Yixing.

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe, belum. Aku tidak begitu paham. Jadi aku minta tolong sama Suho Oppa agar mengajariku," jawab Yixing.

"Oh."

"O, ya Hun. Bagaimana, huh?" tanya Yixing sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut kearah Sehun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sehun balik. Dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yixing tersebut.

"Bagaimana anumu dengan Chanyeol Sunbae, huh?" tanya Yixing ambigu.

"Chanyeol Sunbae? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" ucap Suho.

"Iya, Oppa. Jadi, Sehun itu jatuh cinta sama Chanmmmmpppptttt..." Sehun langsung membekap mulut Yixing dengan tangannya.

"J-jangan dengarkan dia, Oppa!" serunya.

"Akhh...!" teriak Sehun saat Yixing menggigit tangannya.

"Sakit tahu."

"Biarin. :-p"

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol?" tanya Suho.

"Jujur sajalah, Hun. Tidak usah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami."

"Arasseo arasseo, aku jujur. Oke, aku memang mencintainya." Sehun lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Aman, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka bertiga. Jadi, tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapapun, oke. Termasuk Chanyeol Sunbae," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Dia merasa senang saat tadi dia tak sengaja melihat Sehun tengah melihatnya dari balkon saat dia sedang latihan basket.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ne. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin kau nanti menemaniku jalan-jalan lagi."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus latihan basket nanti."

"Begitu, ya. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Namja tinggi itu lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh bajunya saat sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Dia merasa kepanasan. Entah kenapa. Padahal pendingin ruangan di kamar tersebut sudah dia hidupkan. Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang didalamnya. Dia kemudian mendial nomor ponsel Jongin, teman sekelasnya dan menghubunginya.

(Ada apa, Yeol? Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku.)

"Aku mau tanya, apa kau mengenal banyak yeoja yang ada dikelas 2?"

(O, jelas. Waeyo?)

"Apa kau tahu nama yeoja yang cantik itu?"

(Yeoja yang cantik? Nugu? Yakk Park Chanyeol! Kalau tanya itu yang jelas dong. Banyak yeoja cantik yang ada di kelas 2. Jadi, sebutkan ciri-cirinya dengan benar, oke.)

"Baiklah. Dia cantik, manis, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia mengikuti olimpiade sains bulan lalu."

(Siapa? Bisa kau menyebutkan ciri-cirinya yang lebih detail lagi?)

"Oh, apa kau mengenal sepupunya Jongdae? Dia sering bersamanya."

(Sepupu Jongdae? Si Baekhyun maksudmu?)

"Iya. Aku sering melihat dia bersamanya."

(Yeoja yang sering bersama Baekhyun yang aku tahu sih cuma Kyungsoo dan Sehun.)

"Kyungsoo dan Sehun?"

(Iya. Si Kyungsoo itu yang paling boncel, dan si Sehun itu yang paling tinggi.)

"Sepertinya yang paling tinggi, deh."

(Sehun maksudmu? Dia cantik, kan?)

"Ne."

(Manis, dan agak kurus.)

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi namanya Sehun?"

(Iya. Lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun. Wae? Apa kau menyukainya?)

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sering melihatnya memperhatikanku. Jadi aku bertanya padamu. Sudah dulu, ya. Thanks atas infonya." Chanyeol langsung mengakhiri panggilannya sepihak. Dia senang telah mengetahui nama yeoja itu.

"Oh Sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...if you miss someone, do not long for her to be here. But longed for words indicating that she also missed..._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke balkon sekolahnya. Hari ini akan ada pertandingan basket antara tim sekolahnya melawan tim dari sekolah tetangga. Dia ingin menyemangati Chanyeol walaupun dari jauh. Dia menatap pemandangan yang ada dibawah sana sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dibawah sana cukup ramai. Dia sengaja menonton jalannya pertandingan dari balkon sebab tak ingin berdesak-desakkan apabila menontonnya dari pinggir lapangan.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini sengaja ditiadakan. Karena jika kegiatan belajar mengajar tetap berlangsung, akan banyak murid yang bakalan membolos demi untuk menonton jalannya pertandingan tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiskusi dengan timnya disisi lapangan. Dia sangat berharap tim dari sekolahnya menang kali ini.

"Sehuuuuuuuuun...! Sini...!" seru Baekhyun dari bawah sana. Dia berada dipinggir lapangan bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku disini saja!" sahut Sehun.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai. Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Tim Chanyeol memimpin kedudukan sementara. Sehun sekali-kali berseru dan bertepuk tangan saat tim Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan pertandingan telah berakhir dengan tim Chanyeol keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Tetapi Sehun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dibawah sana dia melihat Jongdae dan Jongin yang sedang membawa suatu benda seperti sebuah spanduk yang dilipat menuju ketengah lapangan. Disana dia juga masih ada Chanyeol yang beristirahat disisi lapangan. Ada juga kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang seperti sedang memberi isyarat kepada duo Jong.

Apa mereka akan mengikuti jejak Yixing? Batin Sehun. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan oleh sunbaenya tersebut. Yeoja tinggi itu kemudian turun menuju ke lapangan basket tersebut.

"Yakk Jongdae Oppa! Pegang dengan benar dong!" seru Baekhyun.

"Iya iya. Cerewet. Yak temsek! Bawa dengan benar!" seru Jongdae pada Jongin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Jongin yang mendengarnya mengumpat kesal karena dipanggil temsek oleh temannya tersebut.

"Baek, apa Sehun masih dibalkon sana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Masih, dong. Tuh...eh? Sehun kemana?" Baekhyun nampak celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Sehun diatas sana. Sehun ternyata sudah pergi.

"Jong Oppa! Sekarang!" lanjut Baekhyun memberi intruksi kepada kedua sunbaenya tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lihatlah kemari!" seru Jongin. Chanyeol yang sedang ngobrol dengan temannya langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Jongin dan Jongdae langsung membentangkan spanduk yang mereka pegang begitu Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

Chanyeol terkejut begitu melihat kalimat yang tertulis pada spanduk tersebut. Spanduk itu bertuliskan:

 _ **-Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun mencintaimu!-**_

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun agak terkejut begitu melihat tulisan yang ada pada spanduk tersebut. Murid-murid lain yang berada di sekitar situ juga tak kalah terkejutnya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Air mata sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu. Yeoja cantik itu lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil terisak. Dia sebenarnya bingung, entah dia harus malu atau senang.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang terjadi barusan dihadapannya tersebut. Dia merasa sedih dan juga senang. Sedih karena bukan Sehun langsung yang mengatakannya dan malah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Senang karena Sehun ternyata mencintainya, entah itu hanya akal-akalan duo Jong dan kedua hoobaenya itu ataukah benar kalau Sehun memang mencintainya.

Baekhyun berniat mengejar Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"Jangan mengejarnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia. Jadi, biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Nanti kalau semua sudah kembali tenang, baru kita menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Oke," ujar Kyungsoo menasihati.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Ini semua salahmu," ucap Jongdae.

"Betul tuh," sahut Jongin menyetujuinya.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkanku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Ya karena semua hal aneh ini berasal dari ide gilamu."

"Kan aku hanya ingin membantu sahabatku. Kalian nggak pernah tahu sih bagaimana Sehun selama ini."

Sehun menangis sesenggukkan didalam toilet, tempat yang paling tenang disekolah menurutnya. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun atas kejadian tadi. Baginya, semua itu terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Salahnya yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu. Sehun sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan. Kedua matanya sembab dan menjadi semakin sipit, serta hidung bangirnya yang nampak memerah. Dia berjalan melewati koridor dengan wajah menunduk. Dia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Sebab banyak teman setingkatnya, sunbae, maupun para hoobae nya yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

 _"Dia yang bernama Oh Sehun, kan?"_

 _"Kau tahu? Dia ternyata jatuh cinta sama Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Dia cantik. Ah, aku merasa minder jika harus bersaing dengannya."_

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang berhasil Sehun dengar.

Sehun memasuki ruang kelasnya hanya untuk mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Dia ingin pulang, dia ingin tidur. Diluar ternyata sedang hujan deras. Namun Sehun tetap nekad untuk pulang, menembus dinginnya air hujan yang mengenai kulit putihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ruangan ini terlalu asing baginya. Dia lalu mencoba bangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Dia melihat ada jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Dia lalu berdecak kesal. Dia sangat membenci tempat ini. Kenapa dia dibawa ketempat ini?

Sehun kemudian mencoba untuk turun dari ranjangnya meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Nyonya Oh muncul dibaliknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun-ah?" tanya Nyonya Oh menghampiri Sehun.

"T-tidak kemana-mana kok, Eomma" jawab Sehun sembari menaikkan kembali kedua kakinya keatas ranjang. Nyonya Oh lalu menatap putri semata wayangnya tersebut dalam.

"Kenapa Eomma membawaku kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana Eomma tidak membawamu kemari kalau Eomma menemukanmu tengah tak sadarkan diri diruang tamu dengan wajah sangat pucat dan bajumu yang basah kuyup? Hidungmu juga mimisan," jawab Nyonya Oh.

"Begitu, ya."

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum pingsan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kan jika pulang cepat kau bisa menelepon Song Ahjussi."

"Aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesitu, Eomma. Mianhamnida."

"Kata dokter kondisimu semakin menurun. Kalau kondisimu tidak semakin membaik, Eomma akan membawamu ke Jerman untuk melakukan pengobatanmu disana."

"Tapi, Eomma..."

Nyonya Oh langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Nak" lanjutnya.

Sehun mulai terisak dipelukkan eommanya tersebut.

"Eomma, kalau Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo menghubungi Eomma, bilang saja kalau aku lagi liburan, ne."

"Arasseoyo..."

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Chanyeol sengaja lewat depan kelas Sehun untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Dia ingin melihat Sehun. Karena sejak kejadian yang terjadi kemarin dilapangan basket, namja tinggi itu terus kepikiran dengan Sehun. Bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa benar Sehun mencintainya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak berterus terang saja padanya?

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan perlahan begitu dia didepan kelas Sehun. Matanya sibuk menelisik beberapa sudut ruang kelas didepannya tersebut yang terlihat dari depan pintu. Namun nihil. Apa Sehun belum berangkat? Dia lalu menatap arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Tidak sampai lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Tidak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun yang notabene merupakan murid tercerdas ditingkat 2, jam segini belum berangkat.

Chanyeol lalu beralih ke kelas yang terletak disebelah kelas Sehun, yakni kelas 2-B. Disana dia melihat Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu dibuku tulis masing-masing. Sehun ternyata tidak lagi bersama mereka. Lalu Sehun ada dimana? Apa Sehun masih marah kepada dua teman dekatnya tersebut? Apa Sehun tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini? Apa Sehun sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah? Pikirnya.

Chanyeol lalu menghela napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Chanyeol menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bangkunya begitu dia tiba di dalam kelasnya. Dia sungguh tidak bersemangat hari ini. Padahal timnya menang kemarin. Tapi itu semua tidak membuatnya semangat untuk hari ini.

"Hai, Yeol! Lesu amat. Kenapa, huh? Tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Suho sembari duduk dibangku yang terletak didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Suho sendu.

"Hyung," panggilnya pelan.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Apa Hyung tau seperti apa itu seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm...kalau menurutku sih yang rela berkorban dan melakukan apa saja demi seseorang yang dicintainya. Ya, sekalipun itu adalah hal yang memalukan," jawab Suho.

"Begitu, ya."

"Ne. Waeyo? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Suho tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Dia tulus kok mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

"Ne?"

"Jongin-ah!" Suho langsung memanggil Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dibangku paling pojok. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, Hyung. Ada apa?" sahut Jongin.

"Ck, apa kau akan mengikuti jejak Yixing, huh?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe, aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari si Baekhyun. Kan lumayan, aku diberi dia tiket konser SNSD secara gratis," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan selembar tiket konser SNSD yang dipegangnya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan temannya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

.

"Baek, hari ini Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah. Apa kau tau penyebabnya? Tadi pagi aku menghubungi nomor ponselnya, namun tidak aktif. Apa dia masih marah sama kita?" tanya Kyungsoo pada yeoja yang duduk didepannya itu. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Aku tadi pagi menghubungi Oh Ahjumma. Beliau bilang kalau Sehun tengah pergi berlibur ke Pulau Jeju," jawab Baekhyun.

"Berlibur?"

"Ne. Mungkin dia ingin menenangkan dirinya disana."

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ke tujuh Sehun dirawat di rumah sakit. Berarti sudah tujuh hari pula dia tidak pergi ke sekolah dan hanya berbaring diatas ranjang tanpa keluar melihat hijaunya daun-daun pepohonan diluar sana. Dia sudah sangat bosan berada ditempat yang menurutnya seperti penjara ini. Kondisi kesehatannya yang naik turunlah yang menyebabkannya masih dirawat di tempat ini dan belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun tadi pagi eommanya bilang padanya kalau sore nanti dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, sebab kondisi kesehatannya hari ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin kata dokter yang menanganinya.

Akhir-akhir ini juga Kris selalu bercerita tentang Chanyeol padanya. Entahlah, Sehun sendiri tak mengerti. Apa Kris tahu kalau dia menyukai sepupunya tersebut? Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin karena Chanyeol yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya, Kris jadi bercerita banyak tentang Chanyeol. Dari yang Chanyeol kalau tidur suka ngiler lah, Chanyeol yang waktu masih SD suka ngompol dicelana lah, dan itu semua membuat Sehun merasa sedikit terhibur. Sehun tidak menyangka kalau dibalik sosok Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat keren, tersembunyi banyak hal yang menurut Sehun sangat lucu.

Sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya menapak ke lantai keramik dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kebetulan jarum infus yang tertancap ditangannya sudah dilepas oleh suster tadi pagi, jadi dia tidak perlu membawa benda tersebut kemana-mana. Kebetulan juga eommanya sedang keluar karena ada sedikit masalah dikantornya tadi pagi. Sedangkan appanya masih sementara berada di China untuk kepentingan bisnis.

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke rooftop rumah sakit tersebut. Diatas sini udaranya sangat sejuk. Dia menatap pemandangan dibawah sana sendu sambil tangannya berpegangan pada pembatas yang terbuat dari beton setinggi ±1 meter tersebut. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan untuk hidupnya.

Sehun lalu teringat dengan peristiwa yang terjadi dilapangan basket seminggu yang lalu. Dia merasa sangat malu jika mengingatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia berjumpa dengan Chanyeol nanti disekolah.

Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya seperti ini. Kenapa juga cintanya bisa seperti ini. Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia lalu menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Tak ada gunanya menangisi kejadian yang telah lalu," ujar seorang namja yang tidak Sehun kenali ikut berdiri disebelahnya.

Sehun menatap namja itu dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut. Sepertinya dia habis kecelakaan. Bisa dilihat dari kakinya yang digips dan dia memakai kruk, serta didahinya yang ada perban. Sepertinya namja tersebut seumuran dengannya. Sehun lalu mendengus sebal.

"Yak, aku kan hanya sekedar menasihati. Untuk apa juga menangisi sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Kan lebih baik membahas masa depan. Oh, ya. Kau sakit apa?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Jutek amat. Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Sehun," jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menatap namja yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Sehun. Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya."

Sehun hanya diam saja, tanpa berniat membalas ucapan namja yang bernama Xi Luhan tersebut. Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidur," jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya memandang punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Review please...**

 **Tidak bisa janji setiap berapa hari sekali update. Maklum, terkendala KUOTA T.T**

 **Tapi pas ada kuota, pasti di update kok. :-)**

 **#HappyMotherDay**


	5. Chapter 5

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...destiny is a divine decree that can not be changed. And see you is my destiny..._

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun sudah kembali lagi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Nyonya Oh belum mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah sebab kondisinya yang belum terlalu fit. Tapi Sehun memaksa eommanya agar mengizinkannya. Berbagai macam rayuan dan aegyo pun dilakukannya. Serta berbagai alasan seperti misalnya banyak materi pelajaran yang belum di catatnya lah, ada ulangan penting lah, dan lain sebagainya tak luput keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Nyonya Oh memberinya izin. Yeeyy.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Baekhyun dari arah belakang Sehun. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kemana saja kau, huh? Kenapa tidak kasih kabar ke kami? Kami sangat merindukanmu tahu," cerocos Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai saja," jawab Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami mau minta maaf mengenai kejadian dilapangan basket tempo hari. Maafkan kami, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya, Sehun-ah. Tolong maafkanlah kami. Waktu itu kami hanya berniat ingin membantumu. Tidak ada maksud lain, kok. Ya ya ya?" sambung Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap keduanya datar, lalu tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha...kalian lucu ya."

"Kok malah ketawa, sih. Kami serius, Sehun-ah."

Sehun lalu merangkul bahu kedua temannya tersebut dan menghela napas pelan.

"Aku memaafkan kalian, kok. Kalian kan temanku," lanjutnya.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah," ucap keduanya. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Namun ketiganya berpisah saat di pertigaan(?) koridor. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan ke perpustakaan dahulu sebelum masuk ke kelas. Jadilah Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Saat sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, Sehun sudah disambut oleh trio T yang beranggotakan Taeyong, Ten, dan Taeil. Mereka bertiga adalah hoobae sekaligus penggemarnya.

"Good morning Sehun Noona yang cantik," sapa Ten.

"Hari ini Noona terlihat sangat cantik," goda Taeyong.

"Yakk Taeyong-ah! Bukankah Sehun Noona tidak pernah terlihat jelek? She always beautiful in everytime," ujar Taeil.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia ingin memasuki kelasnya, namun mereka bertiga malah menghalanginya.

"Jadi aku nggak boleh masuk ke dalam kelasku, gitu?" ucapnya lalu mendengus sebal.

"Boleh saja, Noona. Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Taeyong.

"Syarat?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ketiga hoobaenya tersebut sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Ne. Syaratnya, Noona harus memperbolehkan kami untuk main kerumah Noona. Bagaimana?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. Sekelebat ide tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga bisa membantunya merangkum materi pelajaran yang belum ditulisnya selama dia tidak pergi ke sekolah. Boleh juga nih anak-anak dimanfaatin, batinnya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh main kerumahku," putus Sehun akhirnya.

"Benarkah itu, Noona?" tanya Ten tak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, nanti sore kami akan kerumah Sehun Noona. Jadi sekarang Sehun Noona boleh lewat." Ketiganya lalu menyingkir dari pintu kelas tersebut agar Sehun bisa memasukinya. Mereka kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sakit pada kepalanya saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia lalu meminta izin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya untuk pergi ke UKS. Dia baru menyesal sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommanya untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah dulu.

Sehun berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju ke UKS. Dia juga berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk. Dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol saat dipertengahan jalan. Bukannya melewati dan mengabaikan Sehun, Chanyeol malah menghampiri yeoja cantik itu dan berdiri dihadapannya sehingga menyebabkan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi," panggil Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," lanjutnya.

Sehun hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap namja didepannya itu.

"Ini tentang kejadian dilapangan basket tempo hari," lanjut Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit samar ditelinga Sehun. Mungkin karena kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Apa benar kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Namun pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Itu..."

BRUK

Sehun jatuh pingsan tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ssi, yakk sadarlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke UKS.

.

Chanyeol menatap lantai dibawahnya dalam diam. Dia tengah menunggu Sehun yang belum juga tersadar dari pingsannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namja tinggi itu lalu beralih menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya itu. Chanyeol terpana melihatnya. Sehun ternyata sangat cantik. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir pink yang tipis.

Pandangan Chanyeol terfokus pada bibir tipis Sehun. Entah kenapa dia sangat tergoda dengan itu. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karenanya. Namja itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Dia bisa merasakan napas teratur dari yeoja itu.

Cup

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun sekilas, dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun setelah itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" ucapnya pelan. Dia lalu melihat sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang ada diruangan ini. Dia merasa lega.

Chanyeol kemudian melepas blazernya dan menyampirkan ke bahunya, dia lalu melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. Dia lalu mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa ruangan ini jadi begitu panas?" ujarnya sambil mondar-mandir.

Namja tinggi itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Hh! Ada apa dengan diriku?" katanya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya tersebut. Dia terfokus pada bibir tipis itu dan menatapnya lama.

"Manis," gumamnya. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Menampik segala pemikiran anehnya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel yang ada disaku blazer Sehun bergetar. Chanyeol hanya menatap saku blazer tersebut tanpa mengambil ponsel didalamnya. Dia ragu.

Tidak sampai semenit, getaran ponsel itu berhenti. Namun selang beberapa detik, ponsel tersebut kembali bergetar lagi. Namun kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya.

Dilayar ponsel itu tertulis **"Baekhyunee Memanggil"**. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menerima panggilan Baekhyun tersebut.

(SEHUNEEEEEEE...! KAU DIMANA?)

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan ponsel Sehun dari telinganya begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun tersebut.

(Aku tadi ke kelasmu tapi kau tidak ada disana. Kau dimana sekarang?)

"Maaf, aku bukan Sehun."

(Mwo? Lalu dimana Sehun?)

"Dia ada di UKS sekarang. Dia tadi pingsan dan langsung aku bawa kemari."

Tut tut tut

Chanyeol menatap ponsel dihadapannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa orang seperti Sehun bisa berteman baik dengan Baekhyun? Entahlah. Chanyeol juga heran.

Sekelebat ide tiba-tiba melintas dikepala Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu lalu mendial nomor ponselnya di ponsel Sehun. Kebetulan ponsel Sehun tidak ada passwordnya, jadi Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah membukanya. Dia kemudian menghubungi nomor ponselnya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Masuk. Ponsel yang ada disaku celananya bergetar. Dia lalu mengakhiri panggilannya dan menghapus riwayat panggilannya. Dia tidak ingin Sehun sampai tahu kalau dia mengambil nomor ponselnya. Dia kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ke tempatnya semula.

Glubuk

Glubuk

Glubuk

Chanyeol mendengar bunyi orang yang tengah berlari diluar sedang mendekat kearahnya. Itu pasti Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah! C-chanyeol S-sunbae?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu memasuki ruang UKS tersebut. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya pun juga tak kalah terkejutnya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"Kalian kesini? Baiklah, berhubung kalian ada disini, maka aku akan kembali ke kelasku," ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bengong sambil menatapnya.

"Oh, ya. Jaga dia baik-baik," ucapnya kemudian sambil menunjuk Sehun yang masih belum sadarkan diri diatas ranjang.

"I-itu tadi beneran Chanyeol Sunbae, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Woah...! Jadi dia yang membawa Sehun kemari?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi namja yang ada diruangan ini selain dia?"

Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dia agak bingung, kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Dia lalu mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya, walaupun kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Ya, kau benar Baek."

"Sepertinya hari ini Sehun sangat beruntung."

"Dan tadi Chanyeol Sunbae bilang apa? Kita disuruh menjaga Sehun?"

"Umm...sepertinya peluang semakin terbuka."

Sehun berdecak kesal mendengar dua orang yang membelakanginya tersebut tengah asyik ngobrol tanpa memedulikannya.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" ucapnya.

"O, Sehun? Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia dan Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, huh? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pingsan?"

"He'em..."

Sehun lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Omo!" ucapnya terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Ya Sehun-ah, apa kau tahu siapa yang membawamu kesini, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol Sunbae."

"B-benarkah?"

"Yeah...bukankah itu..."

"Daebak!" ujar keduanya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian." Sehun lalu mencoba turun dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pulang," jawab Sehun singkat. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Biar kami membantumu!" seru Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun dan membantu memapahnya bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun masih terlihat sangat pucat dimata Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Aniya. Aku akan menghubungi Song Ahjussi untuk menjemputku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu, aku akan kedapur mengambil makanan lagi," ucap Sehun kepada Taeyong, Ten, dan juga Taeil. Ketiganya tengah berada dikamar Sehun sekarang. Yeoja cantik itu menyuruh mereka untuk membantunya menyalin materi pelajaran.

"Baik, Noona." sahut ketiganya.

"Berapa lama Sehun Noona tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Taeil sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku didepannya.

Taeyong dan Ten mengendikkan bahu tak tahu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Sehun belum juga kembali.

"Hoam...Kenapa Sehun Noona lama sekali?" ujar Ten. Berkali-kali dia menguap lebar. Matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak diatas kasur tengah menganggur, tanpa ada yang mengotak-atiknya. Tanpa babibu namja itu mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mendudukkan pantatnya diatas ranjang Sehun.

"Tidak dikunci. Bagus," ujarnya pelan. Dia mulai membuka-buka menu yang ada di ponsel Sehun tersebut. Dimulai dari galeri. Awalnya Ten senyum-senyum melihatnya, namun lama-kelamaan dia mengerutkan dahinya heran menatap layar ponsel dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kenapa banyak fotonya Chanyeol Sunbae disini? Apa mereka berdua ada hubungan khusus?" gumamnya.

"Woi Ten! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong dari posisinya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat ponsel Sehun Noona," jawab Ten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dihadapannya itu.

"Oh..."

Ceklek

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun yang muncul dibaliknya sambil membawa dua toples makanan ringan di kedua tangannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku kebelet tadi," ujar Sehun sambil menaruh toples yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja dihadapan para hoobaenya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Noona" ucap Taeil sambil memasang senyum manisnya ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun Noona!" panggil Ten yang masih asyik dengan ponsel Sehun ditangannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Sehun Noona berpacaran dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?" tanya Ten.

"MWO?" teriak Taeyong dan Taeil berbarengan.

"Aniya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa di ponsel Noona banyak fotonya Chanyeol Sunbae?"

"Apa?"

"Nih." Ten lalu menunjukkan layar ponsel yang dipegangnya ke arah Sehun.

"Yak ponselku!" Sehun lalu melangkah menuju dimana Ten berada. Namun Ten malah berlari menghindari Sehun sambil membawa ponsel yeoja tinggi itu ditangannya.

"Yak Ten-ah! Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengejar Ten yang berlari keluar dari rumah. Sedangkan dua hoobaenya yang lain hanya melihat keduanya malas, tidak berniat untuk ikutan.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Aniya!" sahut Ten sambil terus berlari mengelilingi pekarangan rumah Sehun.

 **Dudururududu kissing you baby... Dudururududu loving you baby**

Ponsel Sehun yang ada ditangan Ten berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor baru. Dia lalu berhenti berlari dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo!" serunya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon sana.

"Halo! Yeoboseyo!" serunya kembali.

"Hh...hh...hh...siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Sehun sambil ngos-ngosan.

Ten mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Halo! Apa ada orang disana?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang telepon.

"Sini, kembalikan ponselku!" ucap Sehun mencoba merebut ponselnya. Namun Ten menghindarinya dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang mencoba mengambil ponsel ditangannya.

"Yak Ten-ah! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Tut tut tut

Panggilan tiba-tiba diakhiri secara sepihak. Ten lalu menatap heran ponsel didepannya tersebut.

"Aneh," ucapnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak akan." Ten mengangkat ponsel Sehun tinggi-tinggi agar Sehun tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Kembalikan!" Sehun terus mencoba untuk mendapatkan ponselnya kembali sambil melompat-lompat. Namun nihil. Dia tidak bisa menggapainya. Salahkan tubuh Sehun yang lebih pendek dari Ten.

Sehun terus saja memohon agar ponselnya dikembalikan. Namun Ten tetap bersikeukeuh tidak mau. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Dia sudah lelah. Ten yang melihatnya jadi merasa kasihan. Dia kemudian nampak berpikir sejenak. Langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya agar dia mendapat keuntungan apabila dia mengembalikan ponsel Sehun tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Harus ada negosiasi, dan dia tidak mau merugi.

"Sehun Noona mau ponsel ini kembali?" tanya Ten.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Serius?" ucap Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Mwo? Syarat? Apa itu syaratnya?"

"Apa Noona yakin akan memenuhi syaratnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Yakk cepat katakan padaku apa syaratnya?"

"Baiklah. Syaratnya, Sehun Noona harus menciumku."

"Mwo?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Disini." Ten menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"MWO? Yakk Chitta! Apa kau sudah gila, eoh?" protes Sehun.

"Waeyo? Apa Noona tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada Noona," ancam Ten.

"Arasseo arasseo. Aku akan menciummu, oke?"

Ten bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Hahaha...rejeki nomplok, nih. Batinnya.

"Tapi janji, setelah aku menciummu kau akan mengembalikan ponsel itu padaku?"

"Janji."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ten. Semakit dekat, dan bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Ten menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan melakukan apa saja demi ponselnya itu.

Cup

Sehun mencium bibir Ten sekilas dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ten. Dia lalu memegangi bibirnya. Sedangkan Ten tersenyum sumringah melihatnya. Namja itu kemudian meraih tangan Sehun dan menaruh ponsel yang masih di pegangnya tersebut ke telapak tangan yeoja tinggi itu.

"Gomawo atas ciumannya, Noona" bisiknya ke telinga Sehun. Dia lalu berlari memasuki rumah Sehun.

Sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap diam namja yang berlari meninggalkannya tersebut. Dia lalu memegang bibirnya.

"C-ciuman pertamaku..." ucapnya lirih.

"ANDWE! YAKK CHITTAAAAA...!" teriaknya kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-other side-**

Chanyeol tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sambil memegang ponsel ditangan kanannya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ceklek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, ada Seohyun yang muncul dibaliknya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Seohyun.

"Ne," sahut Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Seohyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Rumah sakit? Ngapain?" tanyanya balik.

"Ck, ya bertemu Kris Oppa lah... Apa lagi kalau bukan itu,huh?"

Chanyeol langsung buru-buru menuju ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya.

"M-maaf, aku tak bisa. M-masih banyak tugas sekolahku yang belum ku kerjakan," lanjutnya.

Seohyun menatap penuh selidik kearah Chanyeol.

"Perasaan tadi aku lihat kau hanya berjalan mondar-mandir saja di sini, eoh."

"O-oh itu tadi aku sedang berpikir mencari referensi yang sekiranya bagus menjadi tema makalahku. Ya, seperti itu."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi sendiri saja." Seohyun langsung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan kerasnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget. Namja tinggi itu lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Dia kemudian kembali berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menatap layar ponsel dihadapannya.

"Telepon tidak ya? Telepon tidak ya?" ucapnya bingung.

"Huffttt...telepon saja, deh" lanjutnya. Dia lalu menggeser-geser layar smartphonenya dan kemudian menempelkannya ke telinganya.

(Halo!) seru suara diseberang telepon. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Kenapa suara namja? Batinnya.

(Halo! Yeoboseyo!)

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada suara namja disana.

(Halo! Apa ada orang disana?)

(Sini, kembalikan ponselku!) kali ini Chanyeol mendengar suara yeoja.

(Yak Ten-ah! Kembalikan ponselku!)

Chanyeol langsung mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia masih penasaran dengan suara namja tadi.

"Ten-ah? Nugu?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Hai hai hai...**

 **Chapter 5 is coming...**

 **Maafkeun keterlambatan updatenya.**

 **Ada yg kangen sama ff ini nggak? Atau ada yg kangen sama author nggak?** **#ENGGAK**

 **hehehe**

 **Maaf jg gk bisa bls review kalian. Tapi aku baca kok semuanya #bow**

 **Makasih banyak. Review kalian menyemangatiku.**

 **Akhir kata,** **Dongsaengnya Yesung Yeojachingunya Sehun** **pamit,**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review...**

 **Annyeong !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!**

 **Di chapter ini terdapat unsur komedi (menurut author sendiri, entah kalau menurut readers)**

 **So, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...if today is the last day to see you, I just want you to know one thing, that I love you so much..._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terus saja memasang wajah cemberut sedari tadi, saat dia berangkat sekolah hingga saat ini sudah sampai di koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan disebelahnya pun heran melihat Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Hun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Kau kenapa sih dari tadi cemberut mulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kalian tahu, si Ten telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku," ujarnya.

"MWO? C-ciuman pertama?"

"Ten? Hoobae kita yang itu?"

Deg

Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan dibelakang mereka bertiga langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ten? Namja yang kemarin itu... Pikirnya. Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Huh, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan eoh?"

"Tak apalah, si Ten kan juga tampan."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Kemarin sore kan dia sama kedua temannya itu main kerumah."

"Terus?"

"Dia membuka handphoneku dan melihat galeri fotoku."

"Mwo?"

"Tsk, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana isi galeriku."

"Ya ya ya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan langsung terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ternyata di belakang mereka ada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Chanyeol yang ditatap oleh Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya, menyalip ketiga yeoja didepannya tersebut.

"Chanyeol Sunbae?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa dia mendengar obrolan kita tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hh! Molla," jawab Sehun lirih. Dia masih memikirkan tentang masalah ciuman pertamanya dengan hoobaenya itu. Ciuman pertama? Oh, sepertinya Sehun telah salah dalam berhitung.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur begitu dia pulang dari sekolah. Sambil bersiul-siul, dia lalu merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Menggeser-geser layar benda persegi panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Apa aku meneleponnya lagi, ya?" ucapnya.

Namja tinggi itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwe! Lebih baik aku sms saja," lanjutnya.

"Ciuman pertama..." Chanyeol lalu nampak sedang mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya.

"Um...Hai Sehunie, bagaimana kabarmu...Ah, itu terlalu mainstream. Dia tadi pergi ke sekolah, otomatis dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau...Hai Sehunie...lagi ngapain..."

"Ck, itu terlihat seperti aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama."

"Argh..." Dia lalu bangun dari acara rebahannya, dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil menatap layar ponsel dihadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan menantang.

"Begini saja mungkin lebih baik," sambungnya sambil mengetik sebuah pesan diponselnya.

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Hai Sehuniee !-_

Chanyeol kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan beranjak menuju ke dapur.

"Ciuman pertama..." Dia terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Kemarin sore?" Dia lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari es dan meneguknya.

MMMPPPRRRRTTTT (?)

Dia langsung menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk...astaga..." Dia lalu tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha...ck." Dan dia kembali melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada didalam kamarnya sambil bernarsis ria.

"Park Chanyeol... Kau begitu beruntung," ucapnya bangga. Dia kemudian mengambil pakaian yang ada didalam lemari pakaiannya dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian basket yang melekat dibadannya. Dia lalu berdiri didepan cermin besarnya lagi. Merapikan rambut hitamnya sambil bersiul-siul ria.

"Kau memang sangat tampan, Chanyeol-ah..." narsisnya. Namja tinggi itu lalu memakai sepatunya dan melangkah keluar rumah menuju ke garasi. Dia nampak tengah menuntun sebuah motor matic miliknya keluar dari garasi dan memarkirkannya di halaman rumahnya. Dia kemudian memakaikan helm ke kepalanya, dan tidak lupa berkaca di spion motornya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar di kedua bibirnya. Dia lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju menuju ke sekolahnya.

Sepertinya suasana hati Chanyeol sedang sangat baik hari ini. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari dia yang mengendarai motor matic warna putih kesayangannya tersebut kesekolah. Pasalnya, hanya saat dia merasa bahagia sajalah dia menaikinya, seperti saat orang tuanya membelikannya benda yang sangat diinginkannya. Tapi untuk hari ini, entah apa alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.10 dan Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Yeoja manis itu langsung mandi begitu selesai membuka sepatunya dan menaruh tasnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia lalu menuju ke meja belajarnya. Mengeluarkan semua buku yang ada didalam tas sekolahnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja didepannya.

"Arrrgghhh...kenapa hari ini banyak sekali PR? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib kami ini sebagai muridnya, eoh? Apa mereka tidak pernah menjadi siswa? Mereka memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pusingnya kami ini jika diberi tugas segini banyaknya," gerutunya kesal sambil membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku didepannya tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba ada yang membuka. Ada Nyonya Oh muncul dari baliknya dan melangkah menuju putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Eomma?" kaget Sehun.

Nyonya Oh langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan mencium tengkuk putrinya tersebut sayang.

"Kau sudah makan siang, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Eomma. Aku tadi makan siang dikantin sekolah," jawab Sehun.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, huh? Kenapa banyak buku berserakan diatas meja?"

"Mengerjakan PR, Eomma."

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada les bahasa Jerman? Kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Ne, Eomma. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi."

Drrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel Sehun yang ada diatas meja belajar bergetar. Ada satu pesan yang masuk. Sehun lalu mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut dan melihat siapa kira-kira yang mengiriminya pesan.

 **From : 010xxx**

 _-Hai Sehuniee !-_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Sehun menaruh ponselnya kembali ke atas meja tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Dari siapa, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Entahlah, Eomma. Dari nomor baru yang tidak ku kenal," jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas pesannya?"

"Nanti saja, Eomma."

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Nyonya Oh pelan.

"Ne, Eomma. Waeyo?"

"Eomma nanti akan pergi keluar kota dan baru pulang lusa. Kau tidak masalah kan kalau dirumah sama Jung Ahjumma?"

"Aniya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin, Eomma."

"Tapi ingat, kau harus rajin meminum obatmu. Eomma tidak ingin setelah pulang nanti harus melihat anak kesayangan eomma berbaring dirumah sakit. Paham?"

"Ne, Eomma..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma mau berkemas dulu. Belajar yang rajin, Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Nyonya Oh lalu mencium kening anaknya tersebut dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Nyonya Oh keluar, Sehun lalu meraih ponselnya tersebut dan melihat pesan yang diterimanya tadi.

"Bukannya ini nomor yang meneleponku kemarin?" ujarnya. Dia lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 **To : 010xxx**

 _-Hai juga. Btw, kalau boleh tau, anda siapa ya?-_

Sehun lalu melihat jam dinding yang tertempel didinding kamarnya. Dia langsung buru-buru mempersiapkan segala keperluannya dan bergegas menuju ke sekolahnya untuk les Bahasa Jerman.

Setelah sampai disekolahnya, Sehun tidak langsung memasuki kelas tempat dimana les Bahasa Jerman diadakan, tetapi dia malah melangkah menuju ke sebuah bangku yang ada dipinggir lapangan basket dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum les dimulai. Dia lalu menatap lapangan basket didepannya tersebut yang kebetulan masih sepi sambil tertawa miris. Dia teringat kejadian itu lagi.

"Ck, si Yixing benar-benar menginspirasi mereka," ujarnya pelan. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang. Menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan angin menyapu wajah cantiknya.

"Hai Sehun-ssi," sapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan ikut duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja ada disebelahnya.

"O-oh, h-hai juga Chanyeol Sunbae," balasnya gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku ada les Bahasa Jerman hari ini," jawab Sehun.

"Oh, begitu."

Sehun sangat gugup sekarang. Dia merasa menyesal karena telah duduk disini dan malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia sangat berharap kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan bertanya padanya lagi tentang apakah dia benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Dia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, ya Sehun-ssi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari. Apa benar kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia sangat berharap Sehun menjawabnya kali ini.

Tuh kan benar dugaanku, batin Sehun. Yeoja cantik itu kini nampak tengah berpikir, bagaimana dia bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut. Dia lalu melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"M-maaf Sunbae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiga menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai," ucapnya lalu buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum miris.

"Menghindar lagi," katanya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya sambil bersiul-siul ria. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas kasur. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris, dan sebuah pesan.

"Sehun? Yes, dia membalasnya," ucapnya senang. Dia tadi lupa untuk membawa ponselnya saat latihan basket. Dia lalu membalas pesan dari Sehun tersebut dan menomor duakan panggilan tak terjawab dari sepupunya tersebut.

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Yg jelas, aku ini namja, tampan, dan baik hati-_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Sehun, dia lalu menghubungi Kris.

"Yeoboseyo!" serunya pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

(Yakk Chanyeol-ah! Kau ada dimana sekarang, huh? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi?)

"Hehehe, aku tadi latihan basket hyung, dan aku lupa untuk membawa ponselku. Aku ada dirumah sekarang. Wae?"

(Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?)

"Ke rumah sakit? Ngapain?"

(Jemput Luhan sekarang. Dia ada di rumah sakit saat ini.)

"Luhan? Dia sudah tiba di Seoul?"

(Ne. Dia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Jemputlah dia, aku sibuk. Bye.)

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh saat Kris memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Dia lalu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" gumamnya.

.

Dihalaman sebuah rumah sakit, nampak seorang namja tengah berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sesekali namja tersebut melihat kearah arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melihat angka yang tertera disana.

"Tsk, kenapa dia lama sekali?" gerutunya kesal. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia berdiri disini, tetapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal jarak rumahnya kesini hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver berhenti tepat didepannya. Lalu keluarlah seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau lama sekali, huh? Kau tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama aku berdiri menunggumu disini, huh?" gerutu namja tersebut, Luhan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, lalu berkata:

"Sorry sepupuku yang paling manis, tadi aku mampir ke pom bensin dulu."

"Tsk, alasan."

Chanyeol lalu menatap tubuh Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut dan berdecih pelan.

"Buruk," lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Luhan datar.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aniya. Kau tampak sedikit lebih tinggi daripada saat aku terakhir melihatmu setahun yang lalu."

"Ck, terserah." Luhan lalu membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol sebelah depan dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Chanyeol juga mulai memasuki mobilnya dan lalu menjalankannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau sudah sampai di Seoul?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu itu, Chan. Kau pasti akan mengadukannya pada eommaku kalau kau tahu diriku mengalami kecelakaan," jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Terus, kapan kau akan kembali ke negaramu?"

"Sampai aku merasa bosan disini."

"Oh. Lalu sekolahmu?"

"Masih ada waktu dua bulan lagi sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jadi aku bisa libur sepuasnya."

"Enak bener." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terus, kenapa kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Taksi yang kutumpangi waktu akan menuju ke rumahmu remnya blong dan mengalami kecelakaan," jawab Luhan.

"Oh...begitu."

.

Sampai dirumah Chanyeol, Luhan langsung memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur milik namja tinggi itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak tengah asyik dengan ponsel ditangannya.

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Kau percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana aku tau kalau kau itu namja, tampan, dan baik hati kalau aku saja tidak tahu siapa namamu?-_

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Kkkk kau benar. Tpi aku adalah orang yang jujur. Kau bisa memanggilku Chan-Chan kalau kau mau-_

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Chan-Chan.-_

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Gomawoyo...:*-_

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ke depan cermin dan berdiri disana.

"Han!" panggilnya pada Luhan.

"Hmm..."

"Bukannya aku sangat tampan?" ucapnya narsis.

"Ck, yakk mandi sana! Tidak ada pria tampan yang baunya kecut sepertimu," sahut Luhan sambil mendorong bokong Chanyeol dengan kakinya.

"Tsk, iya iya, aku mandi." Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ck, anak itu" kata Luhan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.20. Tampak Chanyeol masih asyik dengan ponsel dan buku teka-teki silang di meja belajarnya. Dia belum berniat untuk tidur, tidak seperti Luhan yang sudah terlelap di atas kasur empuknya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponselnya bergetar. Entah sudah berapa kali benda persegi panjang tersebut bergetar sedari tadi.

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Kenapa kau belum tidur? Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?-_

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Aku belum mengantuk. Dan aku lg mencoba mengisi TTS saat ini.-_

Oh, ternyata Chanyeol sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sehun sekarang. Sedari tadi dia terus menampilkan raut wajah bahagianya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Mwo? TTS? TaeTiSeo maksudmu?-_

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membaca pesan Sehun yang baru masuk tersebut. Dia baru tahu, kalau ternyata Sehun itu sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Hahaha TTS maksud aku itu bkn TaeTiSeo, tapi Teka-Teki Silang. Ckckck kau ada2 saja. Oh, ya. Apa kau tau, pulau apa yang paling luas didunia?-_

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Kirain. Pulau terluas didunia itu TANAH HIJAU alias GREENLAND-_

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Okey...thx for your info :D-_

Acara smsan masih terus berlanjut hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.12. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin ngobrol lewat pesan dengan Sehun. Tapi dia juga merasa tak enak. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan sudah lewat dari waktu tidur. Dia lalu mengirimi Sehun pesan agar yeoja itu tidur.

 **To : Huniee**

 _-Tidurlah...ini sdh sangat mlm. Kau bisa terlambat bsok prgi ke sklh. Kita lnjutkan lgi bsok, oke. Have a nice dream Huniee...:*-_

 **From : Huniee**

 _-Ya-_

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya cengo saat dilihatnya pesan dari Sehun yang masuk tersebut. Pasalnya, Sehun membalas pesannya hanya dengan dua huruf saja. Dia lalu mematikan lampu belajarnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur empuknya, kemudian memeluk namja yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap malam ini dia bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...there is no right time and right place for love. It can happen any time..._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun nampak sudah berkali-kali menguap lebar saat pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Heechul Saem, guru paling killer yang pernah Sehun temui, tengah berlangsung. Dia mengantuk. Mungkin akibat dari semalam dia yang tidur larut malam. Salahkan eommanya yang tidak ada dirumah dan tidak memeluknya sebelum dia tidur. Fyi, Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa dipeluk eommanya terlebih dahulu. Dasar manja. Dan salahkan juga Chanyeol (walaupun Sehun belum tahu) yang terus saja mengiriminya pesan semalam.

Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk. Matanya sudah sangat berat. Apalagi pelajaran Heechul Saem yang menurutnya sangat membosankan, menambah list alasan kenapa dia ingin tidur. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dan pada akhirnya, dia pun tertidur.

 _"Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau selalu menghindari pertanyaanku?"_

 _"Sehun-ssi, apa kau tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu?"_

 _"Sehun-ssi, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"Oh Sehun-ssi, tolong jawablah pertanyaanku."_

 _"Oh Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"_

 _"Sehun-ssi!"_

 _"Oh Sehun-ssi!"_

 _"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN...!"_

 **BRAK**

Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget dan gelagapan saat suara gebrakan meja memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya menyebut namanya. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat dilihatnya Heechul Saem tengah menatapnya tajam.

"N-ne Saem," sahut Sehun gugup.

"Anda tertidur di mata pelajaran saya?"

"N-ne, Saem. Saya minta maaf."

"Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga," ujar Heechul Saem penuh penekanan.

"T-tapi Saem..."

"KELUAR!" bentaknya.

"B-baik, Saem." Sehun akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Namun rasa kantuknya telah mengalahkan itu semua. Dia lalu duduk dan bersandar pada tiang didepan kelasnya. Kebetulan angin yang berhembus sangat sejuk, membuat rasa ingin tidurnya semakin meluap-luap. Sehun mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aduh!" Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentil kepalanya. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Suho Sunbae?" ucap Sehun terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ternyata yang menyentil kepalanya barusan adalah Suho. Dan Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri disamping Suho. Itu Chanyeol, tengah menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh? Bukannya jam pelajaran masih berlangsung?" tanya Suho.

"Hehehe, itu...aku ketiduran dikelas tadi. Dan aku diusir," jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Suho yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak pelan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Oh Sehun yang katanya murid paling cerdas di tingkat dua bisa tertidur didalam kelas. Diusir keluar lagi. (Sehun juga manusia biasa kali, Ho). Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya stay cool diposisinya. Dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun dia menahannya. Jaga image bro didepan gebetan.

"Daripada kau hanya berdiam diri disitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja menbersihkan gudang yang ada dilantai dua? Bagaimana?" tawar Suho.

"Membersihkan gudang?"

"Iya. Kami berencana akan menggunakannya untuk kelas seni rupa."

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Suho lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju ke lantai dua.

Ketiganya kini telah siap dengan peralatan kebersihan ditangan masing-masing. Suho dengan kemocengnya, Sehun dengan sapu ijuknya, dan terakhir Chanyeol dengan kain pel serta ember di kedua tangannya.

Suho kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang ada tulisannya "GUDANG" dihadapannya tersebut pelan. Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya merasa sedikit lega karena ruangan tersebut ternyata tidak terlalu kotor. Hanya ada beberapa barang didalam kardus yang harus mereka pindahkan saja. Lantainya pun tidak terlalu banyak debunya.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Suho yang sedang mengelap meja merasa enek melihat Sehun dan juga Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya saling diam, dan hanya akan mengeluarkan suara apabila dirinya yang bertanya.

"Hun-ah!" panggil Suho.

"Ne," sahut Sehun yang sedang menyapu lantai.

"Kenapa kau tadi bisa ketiduran dikelas? Apa semalam kau begadang, huh?" tanya Suho.

"Oh, semalam aku tidur terlalu larut, sebab eommaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kan biasanya sebelum tidur eomma selalu memelukku terlebih dahulu. Dan juga semalam ada seseorang yang terus saja mengirimiku pesan sampai membuatku tidak bisa tidur," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Suho yang mendengarnya tertawa lebar, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia baru tahu kalau ternyata Sehun itu anaknya sangat manja. Dan dia juga merasa bersalah karena terus saja mengajak Sehun untuk smsan dengannya semalam.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi sapu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Ketiganya sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya Suho memecah keheningan tersebut dengan bernyanyi ria.

"When you love someone, just be brave to say that you want him to be with you..." Sedari tadi dia juga terus mengamati tingkah laku Chanyeol yang terlihat curi-curi pandang ke arah Sehun.

"When you hold your love, don't ever let him go or you will lose your chance to make your dream come true..."

 **(Song: Endah & Resha - When you love someone)**

Sehun dan Chanyeol sepertinya merasa tertohok terhadap penggalan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Suho barusan.

"Yakk Suho Hyung! Berhentilah bernyanyi. Suaramu terdengar sumbang," seru Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia merasa tersindir.

"Benarkah? Tapi maknanya bagus loh..." Keduanya lalu menatap Suho tajam, seakan-akan mereka berkata diam-atau-kau-akan-jadi-semakin-pendek padanya.

"Ya...arasseo arasseo, aku tidak akan bernyanyi lagi."

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya mereka bertiga selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Senyum lebar terpancar dari bibir ketiganya.

"Yeah...akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Suho semangat.

"Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir kalian makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Um...boleh juga, tuh" ujar Sehun setuju. Mendengar itu Suho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tentunya tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Mereka bertiga memilih meja yang paling pojok begitu tiba di kantin, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Suasana kantin masih sangat sepi, karena ini memang masih jam pelajaran berlangsung. Hanya ada Jongin dan juga Jongdae yang sedang melahap makanannya yang tersaji diatas meja.

"Oi Suho Hyung! Ngapain kemari?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya mau makanlah...masa iya mau nonton konser," jawab Suho.

Kening Jongdae berkerut, "Tapi kenapa ada makhluk albino juga kau bawa, Hyung?"

"Nugu?" tanya Suho balik.

"Tuh, fansnya si Chanyeol," jawab Jongdae sambil menunjuk Sehun yang duduk didepan Suho.

"Cie...makin dekat saja," goda Jongin. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik ke arah Jongin dan mengumpat pelan. Kedua pipinya sudah tampak merona. Dia merasa malu sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Suho menatap kedua teman sekelasnya itu datar.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Ketiganya kini tengah menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Chanyeol sesekali nampak mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Mengamati bagaimana cara yeoja tersebut melahap makanannya. Cukup tenang, dan terlihat sopan. Chanyeol sangat menyukai itu.

Jongin dan Jongdae telah selesai dengan makanannya dan mereka mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kami duluan semuanya!" seru Jongdae sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Jongin mendekat ke arah Suho, dan berbisik ke telinga ketua Osis tersebut. "Kau tampak seperti obat nyamuk, Hyung." Dia lalu berlari mengikuti Jongdae yang sudah menjauh dari kantin tersebut.

Sedangkan Suho yang mendengar bisikan Jongin barusan nampak tengah berpikir. 'Betul juga apa yang dikatakan si Jongin. Ah aku harus kabur, nih' pikirnya.

"Akh..." rintih Suho kemudian sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet, deh. Perutku mules," alibi Suho. "Kalian disini saja, oke. Habiskan makanan kalian. Aku sudah membayarnya tadi. Aku akan kembali nanti."

"Tapi..."

Suho langsung bergegas pergi dari sana sambil memegangi perutnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Akting yang sangat bagus, Suho. Kau memang berbakat jadi aktor," ujarnya bangga setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

"Ekhm..." Chanyeol berdehem pelan saat dilihatnya Sehun yang terus saja mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

"Apa Suho Sunbae masih lama?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan didepannya. Dia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Molla," jawab Chanyeol. Dia lalu memandang Sehun lama sambil bertopang dagu. "Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya pada Sehun.

"Ne?!" sahut Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disitu?!" teriak Kangin Saem, sang guru BK lalu menghampiri keduanya sambil membawa sebuah kayu panjang ditangannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, huh?" tanya Kangin Saem begitu tiba dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Makan, Saem" jawab Sehun polos. Chanyeol ikut mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Makan? YAK APA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBACA PERATURAN SEKOLAH, HUH?" bentak Kangin Saem sambil memukul-mukul meja dihadapannya dengan kayu yang dibawanya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Kangin Saem berdecak kesal. "SISWA DILARANG ADA YANG PERGI KE KANTIN SELAMA JAM PELAJARAN SEDANG BERLANGSUNG." Beliau lalu menunjuk Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "APA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK TAHU ITU, HUH?"

"A-aniya, Saem," jawab Sehun gugup.

"Kalau kau, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kangin Saem.

"Tidak juga, Saem."

"Huh, siswa macam apa kalian ini tidak pernah membaca peraturan sekolah. Ikut saya ke ruang BK sekarang juga."

"Tapi, Saem..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Kangin Saem cepat. Keduanya lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Kangin Saem ke ruang BK.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau bisa berada dikantin saat teman-temanmu tengah belajar dikelas?" tanya Kangin Saem begitu mereka berada di ruang BK.

"Saya tadi di usir sama Heechul Saem, Saem" jawab Sehun.

"Mwo? Di usir? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada di kantin sama Chanyeol? Apa jangan-jangan...kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Tidak Saem!/Aniya Saem!" sahut keduanya cepat.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di lantai satu."

"MWO?/MWO?" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Tapi, Saem...kami tadi-" Ucapan Chanyeol langsung dipotong oleh Kangin Saem. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Laksanakan hukuman kalian sekarang juga."

"Ne, Saem." Keduanya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Aishh... Kenapa hari ini diriku begitu sial?! Tsk," dengus Sehun sebal.

"Apa Suho Hyung sengaja menjahili kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aaah...molla," jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju ke toilet pertama yang akan mereka bersihkan dengan Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

"Kya, kenapa toilet ini sangat kotor?" ucap Sehun saat berada di dalam toilet.

"Sepertinya toilet ini jarang dibersihkan," sahut Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah Sehun. Keduanya telah siap dengan peralatannya.

"Tsk." Sehun lalu mulai mengepel lantai toilet tersebut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu juga mulai menggerak-gerakkan sapu(?) pel nya maju mundur ke lantai.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Mereka berdua sudah membersihkan tiga toilet yang ada di lantai satu. Terhitung tinggal dua toilet lagi yang belum mereka bersihkan. Masalah bersih tidaknya, mereka tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting intinya kelihatan bersih.

Chanyeol tampak sedang memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah mengepel lantai. Gadis itu terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan. Dia merasa kasihan padanya.

"Istirahatlah," perintahnya sambil mengepel lantai.

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah tampak kelelahan. Jadi, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Ini hukuman kita berdua. Jadi kita harus melakukannya bersama juga."

Chanyeol terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia lalu merebut pel yang dipegang oleh Sehun. "Aniya. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya."

"Tidak. Ini hukuman kita berdua," tolak Sehun mencoba merebut pel nya kembali.

"Andwe. Biar aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya."

"Tidak!" Dan terjadilah acara rebut-rebutan pel diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yak apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, huh? Bersihkan lantainya dengan benar," tegur Kangin Saem sambil berdiri didepan pintu.

Keduanya terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Kangin Saem ternyata ada disitu tengah mengawasi mereka. Keduanya tidak tahu sejak kapan Kangin Saem ada disana.

Chanyeol lalu melepaskan pel yang dipegangnya. Dia kemudian mengambil sapu pel nya sendiri dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengepelnya. Dia takut hukumannya akan ditambah lagi jika dia tidak menurut.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan hukuman keduanya telah selesai. Sehun kini tengah duduk-duduk dibawah pohon pelindung yang tumbuh di samping kelas. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus.

"Hari ini memang hari sialku," gumamnya.

Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri Sehun sambil membawa dua botol air mineral di kedua tangannya.

"Nih," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Ambil lah. Kau pasti haus. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sehun akhirnya menerima air mineral tersebut dan langsung meneguknya hingga menyisakan setengahnya.

Chanyeol lalu ikut duduk disebelah Sehun. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aniya. Ini pertama kalinya aku duduk disini," jawab Sehun. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang bisa duduk disebelah Chanyeol lagi. Dan kali ini hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada pengganggu.

"Apa Sunbae sudah bertemu dengan Suho Sunbae?" tanya Sehun.

"Aniya. Aku tidak melihatnya tadi waktu aku ke kelas," jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "hari ini aku begitu sial."

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dihukum. Tsk, hari ini sangat menyebalkan," lanjutnya. Dia lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia lalu menatap wajah Sehun dari samping.

Kenapa dia begitu cantik? Batinnya. Dia kemudian menatap bibir Sehun lekat. Bibir itu...dia yang pertama mendapatkannya. Dia yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Sehun-ssi," panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Ne?"

Chanyeol nampak gugup sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanga. Dia ingin menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Sehun. Kali ini dia sangat berharap Sehun tidak menghindari pertanyaannya lagi.

"Um...mengenai pertanyaanku yang itu, bisakah kau menjawabnya kali-"

"Maaf Sunbae. Bisakah Sunbae tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku mohon. Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi," potong Sehun cepat. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tapi..."

Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. "Aku mohon Sunbae. Tolong... Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Jadi, lupakanlah hal itu."

"Tapi Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Permisi." Sehun lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh itu sendu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa Sehun selalu menghindari pertanyaannya itu. Apa tulisan di spanduk itu tidak benar? Apa Sehun tidak mencintainya? Terus kenapa Sehun tidak menjelaskan padanya? Hh, hanya Sehun dan Tuhan sajalah yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak lapar, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang," jawab Sehun.

"Kau tampak pucat, Hun. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng, "Aniya. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja." Ketiganya kini tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menikmati siomay nya, sedangkan Sehun hanya melihat keduanya sambil bertopang dagu.

Baekhyun lalu menusuk siomay dihadapannya itu dengan sendok garpu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sehun. "Makanlah... Kau terlihat sangat kurus sekarang, Hun."

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari hadapannya. "Shireo. Aku sedang tidak nafsu."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku serius, kau tampak lebih kurus."

Sehun tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Baginya, kurus tidaknya seseorang bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia berhenti memikirkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan makanan didepannya dan malah mengamati Sehun yang tengah melamun dihadapannya itu. Menurutnya hari ini Sehun tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada yang tengah di pikirkannya. Entah apa itu, dia tidak tahu. Kyungsoo lalu memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sehun.

"Hun-ah!" panggilnya. Namun Sehun tak bergeming.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya lagi sambil mencolek pipi Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Kau...mimisan?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk hidung Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Sehun berniat memegang lubang hidungnya, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Pakai ini," perintah Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

Sehun menerimanya dan mulai menggunakannya. Benar saja, ada noda darah di tisu tersebut. Dia lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku mau ke toilet," jawab Sehun lalu melangkah pergi menuju ke toilet.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu.

.

Sehun langsung membersihkan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya begitu dia tiba di dalam toilet. Yeoja tinggi itu lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sendu.

"Wae?" ucapnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang siap mengalir jika dia berkedip.

"Wae? Kenapa hiks harus aku?" Dia mulai terisak, "Hiks...aku juga ingin bahagia, Tuhan..." Sehun terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin itu saat di rasakannya kakinya yang mulai melemas. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Eomma...hiks appa...ini hiks sangat sulit hiks..." isaknya.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kelas Baekhyun. Dia sedang mencari sosok Sehun sekarang. Dia tadi mendapat amanat dari Hyoyeon Saem agar mencari Sehun dan menyuruhnya agar menghadap ke wali kelasnya tersebut. Namun dia tidak menemukannya didalam sana. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga tidak ada disana. Mungkin mereka ke kantin karena ini memang jam istirahat. Pikirnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" seru Yixing saat di lihatnya Baekhyun yang tengah asyik memakan siomay dihadapannya bersama Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu lalu melangkah menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, hai Yixing. Ada apa?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Um, apa kalian melihat Sehun?" tanya Yixing. "Hyoyeon Saem mencarinya tadi."

"Oh, dia pergi ke toilet," jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Baekhyun, Yixing melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke toilet yang terdekat dengan kantin.

 _"Wae? Kenapa hiks harus aku?"_

Samar-samar Yixing mendengar suara seseorang didalam toilet sana tengah terisak. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu toilet tersebut.

 _"Hiks...aku juga ingin bahagia, Tuhan..."_

"Bukankah itu suara Sehun?" Yixing menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dihadapannya tersebut.

 _"Eomma...hiks appa...ini hiks sangat sulit hiks..."_

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sehun," ucap Yixing yakin. Dia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut. "Sehun-ssi! Apa kau didalam?"

"N-ne. Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Sehun. Dia lalu berdiri dan menghapus air matanya cepat.

"Yixing-ssi? A-ada apa?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Yixing sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tadi mendengarmu menangis tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Yixing menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Jangan bohong, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak bohong, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, Hyoyeon Saem menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Kau disuruh menghadap pada beliau."

"Oh. Baiklah, aku akan keruangannya sekarang." Sehun lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke ruang guru meninggalkan Yixing yang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun-ssi," panggil Hyoyeon Saem pada siswi yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ne, Saem."

"Akhir-akhir ini saya lihat persentase kehadiranmu sangat menurun drastis daripada bulan kemarin. Bahkan dalam sebulan ini ada dua minggu kau tidak hadir."

"Ne Saem."

"Bahkan kau pernah membolos pelajaran Fisika. Dan saya dengar tadi kau diusir dari kelas karena tertidur. Apa itu benar, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne Saem. Maafkan saya."

"Saya tahu kau anak yang paling cerdas di tingkat dua ini. Tapi, jika persentase kehadiranmu seperti ini terus, kau bisa saja tidak naik kelas. Kau tahu kan, kalau nilai saja tidak cukup sebagai indikasi untuk naik kelas. Jadi, sebagai wali kelasmu saya minta dengan hormat, tolong perbaiki kehadiranmu. Mengerti Sehun-ssi?"

"Ne, Saem. Saya akan mengusahakannya."

"Baiklah, mungkin itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan padamu. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang."

Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kepala yang ditekuk kebawah. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa hari ini dia begitu sangat sial. Pertama, dia ketiduran di kelas dan diusir keluar. Kedua, dia dihukum membersihkan toilet. Dan ketiga, dia mendapat teguran dari wali kelasnya.

"Hh! Menyebalkan," dengusnya sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...Love was never happy in the crimes, but_

 _delight in the truth..._

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan sebuah sekolah. Iris matanya sibuk mencari-cari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Padahal sudah banyak siswa lain yang mulai pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Banyak siswi perempuan yang menatap namja itu kagum. Mungkin karena dia yang begitu tampan.

"Kau memang tampan, Luhan-ah" gumamnya bangga. Matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya tengah berjalan bersama kedua temannya.

"Bukankah itu...Sehun? Oh Sehun?" kata namja itu, Luhan. Dia lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berbicang-bincang dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya.

Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Hai Sehun-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Luhan begitu tiba di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau...?!"

"Kau masih ingat denganku, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti ingat juga kan dengan namaku?"

"Uhm..." Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak. Dia sedikit lupa dengan nama namja di hadapannya tersebut. "Kalau tidak salah namamu itu Lu...Lu...akh molla. Aku lupa."

"Tsk, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Yak, kenapa kau begitu cepat melupakan namaku?"

"Itu karena kita baru sekali bertemu."

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit, ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu lagi disini."

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya begitu guru yang mengajar jam terakhir di kelasnya meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur di kasur empuknya, berhubung hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal latihan basket ataupun kegiatan ekskul lainnya. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat di lihatnya seorang namja yang sangat di kenalnya sedang asyik ngobrol dengan...Sehun?

"Dia mengenalnya? Tsk," gumamnya. Kesan tak suka tampak terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Ngapain dia kemari? Menyebalkan."

Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri sepupunya tersebut. "Ayo pulang!" ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Luhan agar pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang melihat keduanya cengo.

"Bye Sehun-ssi! Kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali!" seru Luhan.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Luhan paksa agar masuk ke dalam mobil. "Masuklah!" lalu dia menyusul memasuki mobil.

"Dadaaaaaah Sehun-ssi!" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Chanyeol Sunbae mengenalnya?" gumam Sehun.

"Yak Sehun-ah! Sejak kapan kau mengenal Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku di rumah sakit," jawab Sehun.

"Rumah sakit?" kata Kyungsoo terkejut.

"N-ne. Waktu aku menjenguk pamanku yang sedang sakit, kami tak sengaja bertemu dan berkenalan," jelas Sehun berbohong.

"Oh...seperti itu, ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan juga tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol Sunbae, Hun" ujar Baekhyun. Dia lalu menyenggol lengan Sehun. "Kalau kau ingin move on."

"Ck, kalian ada-ada saja. Ayo, kita pulang."

.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Siapa? Sehun maksudmu?"

"Hmm..."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Wae?"

"Aniya."

"Bukankah dia sangat cantik?"

"Ne. Wae? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Yah...sepertinya aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Dimana kau kenal dia?"

"Waktu di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ne. Aku bertemu dengannya di rooftop rumah sakit. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya tengah menangis gitu, lalu aku menegurnya."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Ngapain dia di rumah sakit?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sepertinya waktu itu dia lagi sakit. Dia memakai baju pasien," jawab Luhan.

Sakit? Jadi dia tidak hadir ke sekolah tempo hari karena sakit? Batin Chanyeol. "Oh," katanya kemudian.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Yah...kenapa tadi aku tidak minta nomor ponselnya, ya? Ah Luhan pabbo." Dia lalu mendekati wajah Chanyeol dan memasang tampang memohon. "Yeol..mintakan nomor ponsel Sehun, ya? Aku mohon. Ya ya ya?"

"Shireo. Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dia hoobaeku." Chanyeol lalu mendorong kening Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Minta saja sendiri."

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menggerutu tak jelas. Padahal Chanyeol memiliki nomor ponsel Sehun. Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya pada Luhan?

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melempar tasnya asal begitu dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas kasur. Dia lelah. Lelah fisik dan juga hatinya.

"Kenapa seseorang yang baru ku kenal selalu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?" gumamnya. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel di dalam saku blazernya dan menghubungi ibunya.

(Halo Sehun-ah!)

"Eomma..."

(Iya, sayang. Ada apa?)

"Kapan eomma akan pulang?"

(Sshhh sepertinya besok, Sehun-ah.)

"Ish, katanya hari ini eomma akan pulang."

(M-maafkan eomma sayang sssttthhh...)

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena eomma tidak memelukku."

(Kau sangat ssssttthhh manja Sehun-ah akhhh...)

"Eomma! Eomma tidak apa-apa, kan?"

(Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang. Eomma sedang sibuk sekarang. Annyeong!)

Tut tut tut

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut begitu Nyonya Oh mengakhiri panggilannya sepihak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak biasanya eomma seperti tadi," ujarnya. Dia lalu menaruh ponselnya asal keatas kasur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Baiklah...hari ini adalah hari sialku. Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakannya," gumamnya. Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi dengkuran halus telah terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

.

Malam telah tiba. Sehun berdiri menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang serta bulan dari balkon rumahnya. Pemandangan langit malam ini begitu indah.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Choi Ahjumma, tetangga Sehun dari balkon rumahnya.

"Ne ahjumma!" sahut Sehun.

"Apa kau dirumah sendirian sekarang?"

"Aniyo. Ada Ahjumma di bawah."

"Oh begitu. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah tadi."

"Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kau jadi jarang main kemari, Sehun-ah?"

"Uhm, itu karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Jadi, aku harus banyak belajar."

"Yah...kapan-kapan, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kemari."

"Ne, Ahjumma."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya dengan wajah kusutnya. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi semalam. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sudah mendekati pintu gerbang sekolah.

"L-luhan?" ucapnya terkejut saat dilihatnya Luhan sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang pagi-pagi begini.

"Oh, hai Sehun-ssi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun begitu tiba di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku mengantar Chanyeol tadi," jawab Luhan.

"Oh, begitu ya."

"O, ya Sehun-ssi." Luhan lalu menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Sehun. "Bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Ne? Oh, tentu saja." Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan tersebut dan mendial nomor ponselnya. "Nih."

"Gomawoyo, Sehun-ah. Nanti aku hubungi, oke."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Um..kalau begitu, aku mau masuk dulu."

"Arasseo. Aku juga mau pulang ini."

Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Bye, Sehun-ah!" seru Luhan sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berlalu pergi menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku memiliki nomor ponselnya. Tidak rugi aku tadi harus bangun pagi-pagi," ucap Luhan senang.

.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun di kelasnya diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menengok ponsel Sehun. "Tsk, angry bird."

"Biarin."

"Yak Sehun-ah. Kau tadi belajar kimia, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aku mau pinjam modulmu."

"Ambil saja didalam tas."

Baekhyun lalu membongkar isi tas Sehun. Namun dahinya berkerut saat dia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah botol berwarna putih yang berisi butiran obat.

"Sehun-ah, apa ini?"tanyanya.

"Ne?" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun menunjukkan botol obat tersebut kepadanya. "O-oh, itu obat maag. Maagku sering kambuh, jadi aku membawanya."

"Obat maag?" gumam Baekhyun. Dia lalu memasukkan kembali botol obat tersebut dan mengambil buku kimia yang ingin di pinjamnya.

"Hun, aku bawa. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku kembalikan," ujarnya sambil mengangkat buku kimia itu ke arah Sehun. Dia lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari situ. "Ayo Kyung."

"Bye Sehun-ah!" seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo begitu mereka sudah berada di depan kelasnya. "Yak Kyungsoo-ya."

"Wae?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh sama Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Ish, kita sudah berteman dengan Sehun dari SD. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh saat dia bilang maagnya kambuh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Kau tahu? Setauku, Sehun tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit maag."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi kan bisa saja saat ini dia punya penyakit maag tanpa kita tahu sebelumnya."

"Andwe. Aku tidak percaya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Membisikkan suatu hal yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menaiki puluhan anak tangga menuju rooftop sekolah. Di atas sana anginnya lebih sejuk daripada di balkon.

"Tsk, kenapa anak tangga ini banyak sekali?" gerutunya. "Hh! Melelahkan."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya Sehun sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir. "Hua...akhirnya!"

 **Deg**

Gerakan Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti saat di lihatnya pemandangan didepan sana. Itu Seulgi, teman sekelasnya tengah berciuman dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...love means let him be happy with someone else..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

 _Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menaiki puluhan anak tangga menuju rooftop sekolah. Di atas sana anginnya lebih sejuk daripada di balkon._

 _"Tsk, kenapa anak tangga ini banyak sekali?" gerutunya. "Hh! Melelahkan."_

 _Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya Sehun sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir. "Hua...akhirnya!"_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Gerakan Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti saat di lihatnya pemandangan didepan sana. Itu Seulgi, teman sekelasnya tengah berciuman dengan..._

 _Chanyeol?_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Seulgi begitu iris matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Sehun disana.

"M-maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Permisi," ucap Sehun lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sehun-ssi!" panggil Chanyeol. Dia mencoba menyusul Sehun, namun Seulgi menahan lengannya.

"Aku belum selesai, Oppa" ujar Seulgi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku betul-betul serius mencintaimu, Oppa."

Chanyeol menatap kesal yeoja dihadapannya tersebut. "Lalu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku," pinta Seulgi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," tolak Chanyeol.

"Keundae wae? Bukankah dulu Oppa bilang padaku kalau Oppa mencintaiku?"

"Ne. Tapi itu dulu." Chanyeol lalu menangkup kedua bahu Seulgi. "Perasaan juga bisa berubah Seulgi-ya. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksakannya."

"Oppa..." Kedua mata Seulgi mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku."

"Keundae wae? Apa sudah ada orang lain yang Oppa cintai?"

"Ne."

"Nugu? Siapa orang itu, Oppa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa orangnya."

"Ani. Aku harus tahu. Siapa orang itu, Oppa? Tolong katakan padaku."

"Dia...Sehun."

"Mwo? S-sehun?" Seulgi terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ne. Aku mencintainya."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berlari menuruni puluhan anak tangga sambil terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang begitu di cintainya tengah bercumbu di depan kedua matanya sendiri. Begitu menyesakkan sekaligus menyakitkan bukan?

Sehun terus berlari sambil menutup mulutnya. Mencoba meredam bunyi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bahkan sudah sampai di pinggir jalan depan sekolahnya. Beruntung pintu gerbang sekolah tengah terbuka lebar dan satpam sedang tidak ada di tempat. Jadi Sehun bisa keluar dari area sekolah dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Taksi!" serunya saat dilihatnya ada sebuah taksi yang lewat menuju ke arahnya. Taksi itu berhenti dan membawa Sehun menuju ke rumahnya.

.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju ke kelas Sehun begitu permasalahannya dengan Seulgi selesai. Dia mencari yeoja berkulit pucat itu, namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya. Dia lalu mencari Sehun ke tempat lain yang biasanya Sehun kunjungi. Namun juga tetap tidak ada.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Napasnya sudah naik turun karena dari tadi dia terus berlari.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana?" gumamnya.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju ke kelas Sehun dengan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku modul yang di yakini adalah milik Sehun yang di pinjamnya tadi. Ini adalah jam istirahat terakhir, dan dia sangat berharap Sehun tidak ada di kelasnya saat ini.

"Pokoknya kita harus mencari tahu kebenarannya," ucap Baekhyun tegas dan di 'iya' kan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagus, Sehun tidak ada," kata Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di dalam kelas Sehun dan melihat teman dekatnya tersebut tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Apa kalian melihat Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun pada teman sekelas Sehun.

Seulgi yang duduk di bangku paling belakang langsung menampilkan raut wajah benci begitu mendengar nama Sehun disebut.

"Tidak. Kami tidak melihatnya sedari tadi. Bahkan dia tadi tidak masuk kelas saat pelajaran matematika," jawab salah satu teman sekelas Sehun.

Baekhyun lalu menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. "Dia kemana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku mana tahu. Sedari tadi kan aku terus bersamamu. Gimana sih?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Maaf."

"Oh, ya. Nanti tolong kau bilang ke Sehun ya, kalau aku sudah mengembalikan modul kimianya," kata Baekhyun pada teman sekelas Sehun.

"Arasseo."

Baekhyun lalu memasukkan modul yang dibawanya tadi ke dalam tas Sehun. Tentunya sambil meraba-raba isi tas tersebut berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ingin di carinya.

"Dapat," ujarnya pelan. Setelah selesai dengan tujuannya, Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Dia kemudian menunjukkan dua butir obat di telapak tangannya kepada Kyungsoo begitu keduanya sampai di depan kelas mereka.

"Kau tahu kan rencana kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tentu." Baekhyun lalu memberi yeoja bermata bulat itu sebutir.

"Tanya kepada siapapun yang ahli dalam hal medis, oke?" kata Baekhyun serius.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks...hiks...appo..." tangis Sehun pecah begitu dia berada di dalam kamarnya. Ini merupakan tempat terbaik baginya untuk meluapkan segala amarahnya saat ini. Kebetulan tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya di rumahnya sekarang.

"Hiks...hiks...wae?...kenapa aku hiks harus melihatnya...wae?...hiks..." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang. Terlalu sakit baginya melihat pemandangan menyesakkan tadi saat di rooftop.

 _ **Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sangat terasa sakit dan sangat menyesakkan. Aku ingin marah, namun aku tak mempunyai hak untuk itu.**_

"Hiks...hiks..." Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap rasa sesak di hatinya hilang.

 _ **Kisah cintaku memang sungguh menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Cinta membuatku sedih, marah, dan kecewa.**_

 _ **Karena cinta, aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang terus saja memikirkannya tanpa dia tahu siapa diriku.**_

"Hiks...Sehun pabbo. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Wae?...hiks..."

 _ **Park Chanyeol... Kau berhasil membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh...**_

Sehun terus saja menangis sesenggukkan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Matanya kelihatan tambah sipit, dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah. Dia tak peduli jika dia harus membolos sekolah sekarang. Dia juga tidak peduli jika Bu Hyoyeon akan memberi teguran lagi. Baginya, menenangkan dirinya saat ini lebih utama dibandingkan dengan itu semua.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel di saku blazernya bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"H-halo," ucap Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar.

(Yak Sehun-ah! Kau dimana, huh?)

"A-aku dirumah sekarang hiks..."

(Yak Sehun-ah! Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?)

"Hiks...neomu appayo, Baek..."

(Baiklah, aku dan Kyungsoo kesitu sekarang.)

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tiba di rumah Sehun. Tak lupa mereka membawakan tas Sehun yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun sembari memasuki kamar Sehun diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. "W-wae? Apa yang terjadi, huh? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya begitu dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang nampak begitu buruk di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Yak Sehun-ah! Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"Hiks..." Sehun lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sahabatnya tersebut. "Neomu appo, Baek...hiks"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Keduanya merasa bingung terhadap apa yang telah terjadi pada Sehun. Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati kedua temannya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Hiks...Chanyeol Sunbae..."

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol Sunbae, huh?"

Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya dan menceritakan semua apa yang di lihatnya tadi saat di rooftop sekolah.

"MWO?/APA?" teriak kedua temannya.

"Yak Sehun-ah, kau..." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Hiks..."

.

Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sehun pelan saat yeoja tinggi itu tengah tertidur lelap. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menatap gadis yang tengah terlelap itu iba.

"Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan hari ini, Baek. Lihatlah, dia bahkan sampai mendengkur," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ne, kau benar Kyung."

Drrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel Sehun yang ada di atas nakas bergetar. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Siapa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. "Chan-chan? Nugu?"

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-"

(Sehun-ssi, kau dimana sekarang?)

"Maaf, aku temannya Sehun. Sehun nya lagi tidur sekarang. Kalau boleh tahu, kau sia-"

Tut tut tut

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran begitu panggilan diputus secara sepihak.

"Siapa, Baek?"

"Molla. Disini tertulis Chan-chan. Tapi...suaranya terdengar familiar di telingaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Suaranya terdengar tidak asing."

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi. Kali ini dari nomor yang tak di kenal yang memanggil.

"Siapa lagi, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nomor baru," jawab Baekhyun. Dia lalu menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo!"

(Halo, Sehun-ssi. Ini aku Luhan.)

"Nde? M-maaf Luhan-ssi, aku bukan Sehun, tapi temannya Sehun."

(O, ya? Lalu, dimana Sehun?)

"Sehun lagi tidur sekarang."

(Oh. Kalau begitu, nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, bilangi ke Sehun ya agar menyimpan nomorku ini.)

"Arasseo."

(Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya.)

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Baekhyun lalu mendekat ke sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan," jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Mwo? Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Oh membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Beliau baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Dilihatnya isi rumah yang nampak sepi tanpa adanya seseorang.

"Apa Sehun ada dirumah? Pintu tidak di kunci, dan di luar ada dua pasang sepatu. Sepertinya milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo," gumamnya. Beliau lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar Sehun.

Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu perlahan. Nampak anak gadisnya dan kedua temannya tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Beliau kemudian menutup pintu itu perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan mereka bertiga.

Nyonya Oh lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk sekedar menaruh tas yang di bawanya, dan kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, meja didalam ruang makan telah terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam makanan. Nyonya Oh kemudian melepas apron yang di kenakannya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Nyonya Oh begitu memasuki kamar Sehun dan dilihatnya Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Eh Ahjumma..." ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Oh lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Turunlah kebawah. Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan," perintah Nyonya Oh.

"Ne Ahjumma," ucap keduanya kompak. Kebetulan mereka berdua juga sudah lapar. Keduanya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Nyonya Oh memandangi wajah anaknya yang masih menutup matanya itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Di elusnya pucuk kepala Sehun sayang.

"Maafkan Eomma, sayang" ucapnya.

"Eughhh..." Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat di rasakannya ada yang menyentuh keningnya.

"Eomma?" ucapnya terkejut saat dilihatnya Nyonya Oh duduk disisinya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Kapan Eomma pulang?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Tadi, waktu kalian tengah tertidur," jawab Nyonya Oh.

Sehun lalu bangun dari tidurnya. "Eomma..." Dia lalu memeluk lengan eommanya tersebut dan bersandar di bahu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa, huh? Apa ada suatu masalah?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo..."

"Benarkah? Tapi eomma lihat kau seperti habis menangis. Matamu kelihatan sembab."

"Aniya..." elak Sehun.

"Apa kau habis putus cinta?"

"Eomma..."

"Turunlah ke bawah. Eomma sudah siapkan makanan untukmu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga sedang makan di bawah."

"Ne..."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berangkat ke sekolah dengan menampilkan wajah muramnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian di rooftop kemarin. Namun sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Dia terus saja mengingatnya, bahkan semalam dia sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Sampai di depan pintu kelasnya Sehun sudah disambut oleh... Chanyeol?

Apa yang di lakukannya disini? Batin Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sehun langsung menghampiri gadis berkulit pucat itu. "Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya.

"W-waeyo? Kenapa Sunbae memanggiku?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini tentang kemarin. Aku ingin-"

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," potong Sehun cepat. "Aku janji."

"Aniya. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi-"

"Maaf, Sunbae. Aku harus masuk ke kelas. Aku ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan," alibi Sehun. Dia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan kelasnya.

"Yak Sehun-ssi!" panggil Chanyeol dari depan pintu. Dia tidak berani masuk, karena banyak pasang mata yang saat ini tengah memperhatikannya.

Dari kejauhan nampak Seulgi tengah menatap keduanya tadi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

.

Sehun telah selesai dengan pelajaran tambahan di kelasnya. Dia lalu membereskan alat tulis serta bukunya dari atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada yang menarik lengannya. Itu Seulgi, teman sekelasnya.

"Seulgi-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," jawab Seulgi dingin.

"Errr apa ini tentang hal yang kemarin?" tanya Sehun was-was. "Tenang saja, Seulgi-ssi. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapun. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku...sangat membencimu," ucap Seulgi dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung. Namun Seulgi tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan malah berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun menatap punggung Seulgi yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Seulgi tadi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu bisa benci padanya. Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya santai saat dia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Eomma! Aku pulang!" serunya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin eomma lagi keluar, pikirnya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **Prang**

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu telinganya tak sengaja mendengar bunyi seperti sebuah vas bunga yang jatuh. Dia penasaran dengan bunyi pecahan itu. Bunyinya tadi terdengar dari arah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sehun lalu melangkah dengan perlahan menuju ke kamar tersebut.

"Apa Kau sudah bosan padaku, huh? Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu?"

Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar suara seorang pria di dalam sana. Itu seperti suara appanya.

"Ya. Aku memang sudah bosan padamu. Kau selalu saja mementingkan bisnis daripada keluargamu!"

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu dan juga Sehun. Aku bekerja keras demi kalian. Aku kerja siang malam hanya untuk kalian. KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN ITU, HUH? APA KAU TIDAK MENYAYANGI SEHUN? BAGAIMANA PERASAANNYA JIKA TAHU KELAKUAN IBUNYA YANG SEBENARNYA?"

Sehun terdiam. Dia bingung. Sejak kapan appanya pulang? Dan apa maksud dari ucapan appanya barusan?

"STOP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA LAGI!"

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU INGIN KITA BERCERAI!"

 **Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Kritik dan sarannya dong chingu...**

 **Ku tunggu di review :-) :-)**

 **Oh, ya. Follow ig saya dong... #promosi**

 **ohrahma97**

 **Janji bakalan di follback kok. Tapi kalo udh di follback trus di unfoll, gw unfoll balik #muehehehe**

 **Salam syuper.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...life is like climbing Mount Everest, a struggle_

 _before enjoying its beauty..._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Bercerai? Apa maksud itu semua? Appa dan eommanya akan bercerai?

Sehun mundur perlahan. Air mata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"A-aniya. Tidak mungkin," gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dengan banjir air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari saat dia sudah berada di pinggir sungai Han. Tempat terbaik untuk meluapkan segala amarahnya.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH...!" teriaknya frustasi.

"WAE? KENAPA BISA SEPERTI INI?" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Hiks..." Dia lalu terduduk di tanah. "Kenapa hidupku seperti ini, Tuhan...kenapa..." ucapnya lirih. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terlalu bingung untuk memikirkannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya bisa seperti itu. Karena setahunya, selama ini keduanya tampak baik-baik saja, tanpa adanya suatu masalah sedikit pun. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Mereka ternyata tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Apa mereka menutupi itu semua darinya?

"Hiks...apa salahku Tuhan..."

 _ **Mungkin saat ini akulah orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya.**_

"Aku hiks juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan Tuhan..."

 _ **Aku sendiri. Ditemani air sungai yang jernih dan tenang, aku menangis. Meratapi takdir yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan tanpa bisa aku merubahnya.**_

Ini mungkin akan menjadi sebuah cerita baru. Tapi memang itulah reality kehidupan. Dia sudah menjadi korban broken home kedua orang tuanya. Dia ingin mengelaknya, namun tak bisa. Faktanya sudah ada di depan mata.

 _ **Seperti sebuah klise, aku kembali mengingat kenangan lama. Tentang Appa, Eomma, dan aku.**_

 _ **Aku ingat bagaimana bahagianya mereka berdua saat aku berhasil mendapatkan predikat pertama saat berada di tingkat satu sekolah dasar. Mereka terharu, tidak menyangka aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kami tersenyum, dan tertawa bersama. Mereka memelukku dengan penuh cinta. Seperti hanya aku yang paling berharga yang mereka miliki di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Hingga saat ini. Mungkin orang lain mengira bahwa keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Dan aku juga mengira seperti itu. Mereka selalu menampilkan senyum bahagianya saat memandangiku. Memelukku setiap kali aku sedih, menceritakan padaku sebuah motivasi hidup, mengajarkanku apa arti saling percaya.**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya, kini aku mengerti. Itu hanyalah sebuah topeng semata. Mereka menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah tahu? Tsk, aku memang seorang anak yang buruk. Yang selalu menganggap segalanya akan baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Aku, Oh Sehun. Seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun yang sangat mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan datang.**_

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, namun Sehun belum berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dalam diam. Air sungai yang tenang dan gemerlap kota menemani kesendiriannya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel disaku bajunya bergetar. Sehun lalu merogoh benda persegi panjang tersebut. Dilihatnya ada satu pesan masuk. Itu dari eommanya.

 **From : Eomma**

 _-Kau dimana sayang, kenapa belum pulang?-_

Sehun berdecih pelan saat di lihatnya pesan dari Nyonya Oh barusan. Entah kenapa dia menjadi kasihan pada appanya. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sehun memutar knop pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dilihatnya eommanya yang tengah duduk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyesap teh hangat. Terlihat seperti tidak ada beban dalam dirinya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau dari mana saja, sayang? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Nyonya Oh begitu di lihatnya Sehun memasuki rumah.

"Aku habis dari kerja kelompok, Eomma" jawab Sehun tenang. Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya asal dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas kasur. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat miliknya. Dia terisak. Masih terasa menyakitkan baginya. Gadis manis itu lalu merogoh ponsel di saku blazernya, kemudian mendial nomor ponsel seseorang dan menghubunginya.

(H-halo Sehun-ah!)

"Appa..."

(Ada apa, sayang?)

"A-aniya. Aku hanya merindukan Appa."

(Appa juga merindukanmu, sayang.)

Sehun menangis dalam diam. "Dimana Appa sekarang?"

(Appa masih di Beijing, sayang.)

Air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya. "Benarkah?"

(T-tentu saja. Waeyo sayang?)

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tidak menyangka bahwa appanya akan berkata bohong padanya. "Kapan Appa akan pulang?"

(Secepatnya sayang.)

"Appa..."

(Ne, Sehun-ah.)

"Jangan lupa, bawakan Sehunie oleh-oleh kalau appa pulang."

(Tentu. Sehunie mau oleh-oleh apa dari Appa, huh?)

"Uhm...bagaimana kalau boneka panda, Appa? Tapi yang besar. Sehunie tidak mau kalau yang kecil."

(Hahaha, baiklah. Appa akan bawakan boneka panda yang sangat besar, khusus buat anak Appa yang paling cantik.)

"Gomawoyo, Appa."

.

Baekhyun berkali-kali melihat layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak menyala. Dia tengah menunggu panggilan dari kakak sepupunya sambil mengerjakan pr. Namun dia tidak fokus pada pr nya, dan malah terus terfokus pada ponsel di atas meja di depannya.

"Kenapa dia belum juga menghubungiku?" risaunya tak tenang. "Kenapa Kyungsoo juga belum menelepon? Apa dia lupa? Tsk."

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jiyeon, kakak sepupu Baekhyun.

"Halo!" seru Baekhyun.

(Ya Baekhyun-ah...)

"Ottae? Apa Eonni sudah dapat hasilnya?"

(Ne. Keundae Baekhyun-ah, itu benar bukan punyamu, kan?)

"Aishhh...sudah berapa kali aku katakan, itu bukan punyaku. Wae? Apa itu bukan obat untuk sakit maag?"

(Ne. Itu obat kanker.)

"MWO?" Baekhyun langsung terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda, Eonni. Aku serius!"

(Aku serius Baekhyun-ah... Itu obat untuk menahan rasa sakit.)

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. "Andwe. Tidak mungkin." Air mata sudah mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eonni pasti bohong, kan? Iya kan? Aku tak percaya."

(Yak Baekhyun-ah! Buat apa aku sekolah farmasi selama empat tahun jika aku tidak tahu itu obat apa?)

"A-aniya..."

(Sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih sibuk. Sampaikan salamku untuk ahjumma di rumah. Annyeong!)

Baekhyun menatap kosong cermin didepannya. Dia terlalu syok. Dia tidak menyangka kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah..." ucapnya lirih. "Wae? Bagaimana bisa..."

"Aniya. Itu pasti tidak benar. Aku yakin itu."

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun lalu mendial nomor telepon Kyungsoo dan menghubunginya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

(Waeyo, Baek?)

"Apa kau sudah dapat hasilnya?"

(Ne.)

"Bagaimana, huh?" Baekhyun sangat berharap hasilnya tidak seperti miliknya.

(Buruk. Itu obat kanker.)

"Ne?" Pupus sudah harapan Baekhyun.

(Baekhyun-ah...hiks...apa yang harus kita lakukan?)

"Entahlah...aku juga bingung, Kyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa yang lalu. Nampak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kelasnya dan menuju ke kelas Sehun.

"Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa, oke? Jangan sampai Sehun tahu kalau kita telah mengetahuinya," ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya mengangguk paham.

Begitu mereka memasuki kelas 2-A, dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun menghampiri meja Sehun diikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Sehun menegakkan badannya begitu dia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Pasalnya wajah Sehun nampak kusut sekali hari ini.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun yang dipeluk sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. "Sehun-ah..."

"Hiks..." Sehun mulai terisak. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bertanyanya, namun Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Appa dan eomma...hiks..."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan appa dan eommamu?"

"Mereka hiks akan bercerai."

"MWO?/MWO?" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Beruntung ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi tidak ada seorang pun didalam kelas selain mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengajak gadis itu ke tempat lain.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah pohon pelindung yang ada di samping kelas, tempat Sehun pernah ngobrol bareng Chanyeol dulu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ku lakukan hiks..." ucap Sehun sambil terisak. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis berkulit pucat itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa hal itu bisa menimpa Sehun. "Sebagai yang paling tua di sini, menurutku, kau harus menerimanya, Hun-ah..."

"Jika kau tanya kenapa, karena ini menyangkut masalah hati Sehunie. Kau tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk tetap bersama jika sudah tidak ada lagi rasa cinta diantara mereka. Jika kau menginginkannya untuk tetap bersama, itu hanya akan membuat mereka tersiksa. Itu semua adalah pilihan mereka. Bukannya aku sok pintar atau sok bijak, tapi memang itulah realitanya Sehun-ah. Aku hanya memberikan pendapat saja. Kau bisa mengabaikannya," ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun lurus. Baekhyun yang ditatap oleh Sehun langsung menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hiks...kau benar, Baek" kata Sehun lirih.

Baekhyun ikut menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat Sehun. "Kau pasti bisa melewati itu semua, Sehun-ah," ucapnya.

 _Sahabatmu adalah kebutuhan jiwamu yang terpenuhi._

 _Dialah ladang hatimu, yang dengan kasih kau taburi dan kau pungut buahnya penuh rasa terima kasih._

 _Kau menghampirinya dikala jiwa membutuhkan kedamaian._

 _Janganlah ada tujuan lain dari persahabatan kecuali saling memperkaya jiwa..._

 **-Kahlil Gibran-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memutar knop pintu rumahnya perlahan. Di lihatnya eommanya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan appanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Appa..." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?" tanya Tuan Oh.

"N-ne..."

"Kemarilah, Nak. Eomma dan Appa ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu," ujar Nyonya Oh.

Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya dalam. "Ini pasti tentang rencana perceraian kalian itu, kan?" tanyanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Darimana-"

"Lakukanlah. Aku tidak akan melarangnya. Aku menghargai keputusan kalian, asal kalian bahagia," potong Sehun cepat. Dia lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Tuan Oh. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun menangis sesenggukkan dibalik pintu kamarnya. "Hiks..."

Dia lalu mengusap air matanya kasar. "Yah...Baekhyun benar. Aku memang harus menerima keputusan mereka," ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Di pandanginya langit malam yang nampak gelap tanpa adanya sinar bulan dan bintang. Langit malam ini begitu suram. Sama seperti dirinya. Gadis manis itu lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Tuhan...aku mohon. Sekali ini saja, izinkan aku menikmati rasanya bahagia bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

Sehun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Di atas sana terdapat gambar Mickey dan Minnie Mouse. Terlihat Mickey yang tengah menyodorkan seikat bunga kepada Minnie yang nampak malu-malu. Sehun tertawa getir melihatnya. Dia membayangkan itu adalah Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Ck, sesuatu yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan," ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya intens. Mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah sekarang.

"A-aniya. Kami hanya heran saja melihatmu yang seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak seperti biasanya," ini Kyungsoo. Mereka merasa heran melihat Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Sehun memakan makanannya dengan begitu lahap.

"Waeyo? Aku kenapa, huh?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Berapa hari kau tidak makan, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun frontal.

"Mwo? Yak aku hanya lapar."

"Begitu, ya."

Kyungsoo lalu menatap Sehun sendu. "Sehun-ah," panggilnya pelan.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Apa benar kalau kau-akhhh..!" Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menginjak kakinya. "Yak Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. "Sehunie, apa benar kalau kau sudah mahir berbicara bahasa Jerman?" Dia tidak ingin gadis bermata bulat itu sampai bilang pada Sehun bahwa mereka telah mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam dan malah dibalas wink oleh Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Yaaaa tidak begitu mahir, sih. Kenapa? Apa kalian ingin ikut les bahasa Jerman juga?"

"A-aniya. Kami hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Oh... Yak Yixing-ssi! Kemarilah," seru Sehun begitu melihat Yixing yang tampak bingung mencari tempat duduk untuk makan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah pandangan Sehun dan melihat Yixing tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah menghampiri ketiganya.

"Hai Yixing-ssi," sapa Kyungsoo begitu Yixing tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Hai juga, Kyungie-ssi," balas Yixing.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu sama Suho Sunbae? Aku dengar-dengar kau sudah di perkenalkan ya sama keluarga besarnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Oh, itu..."

"Yak biarkan dia memakan makanannya. Kenapa kalian dari tadi terus bertanya padanya?" ucap Sehun sinis.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mendengus sebal.

Yixing terkekeh pelan melihat ketiganya.

.

"Yah...kita tidak dapat tempat nih, Yeol" ujar Jongin pada namja tinggi disebelahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. "Bagaimana kalau kau suruh yeoja-yeoja itu pindah? Pasti mereka mau. Secara, mereka kan para fans-fansmu," sambungnya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan siswi perempuan di ujung kanannya.

"Shireo. Suruh aja sendiri," tolak Chanyeol.

Jongin yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal. Iris matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat ada kursi yang masih kosong yang terletak di pojokan sana.

"Yeol, kemarilah" ajak Jongin.

"Hmm?"

Jongin lalu melangkah menuju ke kursi yang masih kosong tersebut di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hai adik-adik manis..." sapa Jongin pada Baekhyun cs. "Jongin Oppa yang ganteng ini boleh duduk di sini, nggak?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar langsung menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan jijik. Sedangkan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Yixing santai-santai saja.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan mereka berempat, Jongin langsung duduk saja di kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah Yixing, dan di ikuti Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disebelah Sehun.

"Selamat makan semuanya...!" ucap Jongin semangat.

Sehun merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol ada disebelahnya. Sesekali namja itu menatapnya dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Semuanya, aku duluan." Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kenapa dia cepat sekali?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Dia sedang ada masalah." Dia lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol sinis. "Termasuk juga masalah cintanya yang tak kunjung terbalas."

Chanyeol merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Namja itu lalu menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh tersebut penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melempar tasnya asal begitu dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

" _Cinta adalah obsesi. Semua orang menginginkannya, semua orang mencarinya, tetapi hanya sedikit orang yang mampu mendapatkannya..._ " kata Sehun pelan. **(Curtis Judalet)**

"Arrggghhh..." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia lalu mendengus pelan. "Apakah aku termasuk orang yang mampu itu?"

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel yang ada di saku bajunya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari Luhan.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Sehun lalu bangkit dari tidurannya. "Um...bisa. Tapi dimana?"

Dia kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Itu tempat yang bagus. Jam 5, oke. Annyeong!"

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur begitu Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya. Gadis berkulit pucat itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini berat..."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nampak tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskulnya disekolah. Namun dia memicingkan matanya begitu dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan di lihatnya Luhan yang sudah rapi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar.

"Hai, Yeol" sapa Luhan sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Senyum tak lepas dari kedua bibirnya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan menatap pemuda itu heran. "Kau mau kemana? Rapi benar. Tidak seperti biasanya." Dia lalu menaruh tasnya di atas kursi dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Luhan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku kemeja yang di kenakannya. Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin.

Luhan membuka kotak cincin tersebut. "Aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun."

"MWO?" Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya terlonjak kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"A-aniya."

"Aku pergi dulu. Do'akan, semoga sepupumu yang tampan ini cintanya diterima." Luhan lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang berada di tempatnya menatap tak percaya punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh.

"Hh! Yang benar saja."

.

Sehun nampak sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ada didalam kamarnya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedari dari. Bukan karena Luhan yang akan mengajaknya bertemu nanti, melainkan karena mini dress yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Huaaa...setelah sekian lama aku tidak pernah memakainya, akhirnya sekarang muat juga," ucapnya senang.

Dia lalu terdiam sejenak. "Memang aku sekurus itu, ya?"

"Ah, aku tak peduli." Sehun lalu meraih minibag diatas ranjangnya dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Sehun menyuruh Song Ajussi untuk mengantarkannya menemui Luhan. Dia terlalu malas jika harus menunggu bis di halte ataupun naik taksi.

.

Sehun sudah tiba di tempat yang dibilang oleh Luhan tadi di telepon, yaitu **Seokcheonhonsu Lake** atau yang biasa juga disebut **Songpa Naru Park** yang merupakan sebuah taman warga di daerah **Seoul** tepatnya di **180** , **Jamsil-ro** , **Songpa-gu** , **Seoul**.

Sehun menyusuri jalanan setapak dan melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah. Dia lalu menghampiri namja itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Sehun begitu tiba dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia terkesima. Sehun begitu cantik menurutnya. Mini dress berwarna merah muda lengan panjang yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya terlihat sangat pas ditubuh tingginya. Rambut hitamnya dia biarkan terurai bebas, memperlihatkan kesan feminim dari diri Sehun.

"Luhan-ssi, apa kau mendengarku?" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya dihadapan wajah Luhan. Pria itu sepertinya tengah melamun.

"A-ah Sehun-ssi. Duduklah kemari."

Sehun menuruti perintah Luhan dan duduk disebelah namja itu.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini," puji Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "terima kasih." Dia lalu menatap pemandangan dihadapannya takjub. Tempat ini sangat indah.

Luhan memandang Sehun dari samping dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. "Sehun-ssi," panggilnya.

"Ne." Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan...

Chuu..

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun singkat. "A-aku..."

Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. "Apa yang-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ah" potong Luhan cepat. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi cincin tadi dan membukanya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Ne?" kaget Sehun.

"Aku serius, Sehun-ssi. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di rooftop rumah sakit dulu."

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam. Namja itu serius padanya, tidak ada sebuah kebohongan. Dia tak percaya Luhan akan mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"M-maaf, aku tak bisa," jawab Sehun lirih. Dia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Luhan. Dihatinya hanya ada nama Chanyeol, bahkan yang paling dalam sekalipun.

"Kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Keundae wae? Apa sudah ada orang lain dihatimu?" Luhan tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun tadi. Dia ingin kejelasan, kenapa Sehun bisa menolaknya.

"Ne. Maafkan aku," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap wajah kecewa Luhan. Bahkan matanya sudah nampak berkaca-kaca.

Luhan menangkup kedua bahu Sehun. "N-nugu? Siapa orang itu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa untuk kedua kalinya, karena telah mencintai seseorang yang dekat dengan namja tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, Sehun-ah! Katakan, agar aku mengerti," desak Luhan.

Air mata mulai mengalir di permukaan pipi Sehun. Gadis itu lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Luhan.

"Dia..."

"Katakan Sehun-ah!"

"Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Chanyeol Sunbae."

 **Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Hai hai... I'm coming...**

 **Buat yang sudah lumutan karena nunggu kapan ChanHun jadian, coming soon... Bentar lagi kok. :-D**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya...**


	11. Chapter 11

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...sometimes happiness was coming along with_

 _sadness..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

 _"Katakan padaku, Sehun-ah! Katakan, agar aku mengerti," desak Luhan._

 _Air mata mulai mengalir di permukaan pipi Sehun. Gadis itu lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Luhan._

 _"Dia..."_

 _"Katakan Sehun-ah!"_

 _"Dia..."_

 _"...Chanyeol Sunbae."_

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "C-chanyeol?"

"N-ne. Maafkan aku." Sehun lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih nampak syok sambil terisak. Dia merasa tak enak hati pada Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati tak bisa berbohong.

"Hh! Bagaimana bisa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol kasar sampai membuat Chanyeol yang sedang selonjoran diatas ranjang sambil bermain game di smartphonenya terlonjak kaget.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali," kata Chanyeol.

Luhan melangkah menghampiri sepupunya itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Pesankan aku tiket pesawat sekarang juga," perintahnya dingin.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. "Mwo?" Dia lalu bangun dari acara selonjorannya. "Kenapa begitu menda-"

"CEPAT!" bentak Luhan. Napasnya sudah naik turun dan wajahnya sudah nampak memerah.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa sepupunya tersebut bisa seperti ini. "N-ne, aku akan memesankannya sekarang." Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disitu.

Luhan berdecak kesal. "Arrggghhh..." geramnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"WAE? KENAPA HARUS CHANYEOL? WAE?!" teriaknya marah. Dia lalu menyapu bersih semua peralatan belajar Chanyeol yang ada diatas meja belajar. "Hh!"

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu dia sampai di teras rumahnya. "Yak kenapa aku tidak membawa kunci mobil?" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ish...Chanyeol pabboya." Chanyeol lalu berbalik arah dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku lupa membawa kunci mobil-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya begitu dilihatnya keadaan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan tidak seperti tadi saat dia tinggal keluar.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan berdecih pelan. "Wae? Apa kau marah?" Dia lalu melangkah menghampiri namja tinggi itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, huh? Apa Sehun baru saja menolakmu?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Luhan terdiam.

"Tsk, kau terlalu kekanak-kanakkan," ucap Chanyeol.

Bugh

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung meninju wajah Chanyeol hingga membuat namja tinggi itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Chanyeol memegangi wajahnya sambil merintih. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata pukulan Luhan kuat juga.

"Xi Luhan-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Wae? Apa itu sakit? Tsk."

"Yak Xi Luhan!"

Luhan lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Chanyeol. "WAE? KENAPA HARUS KAU, HUH? KENAPA BUKAN AKU?"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tak paham.

"Oh Sehun..."

"...dia mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol langsung melepas cengkeraman tangan Luhan dari bajunya, lalu melangkah mengambil kunci mobil diatas nakas, dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hh!" dengus Luhan.

.

Sehun nampak tengah tiduran diatas sofa dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh sebuah majalah. Televisi di hadapannya dia biarkan menyala.

"Apa Luhan marah padaku, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan majalah dari wajahnya. "Huaaaaa...eomma...nan eotteohke?!" teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tingtongtingtong...

Bel rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sehun lalu bangkit dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu depan.

"Ish...siapa sih sore-sore begini bertamu? Nggak tahu waktu," gerutunya kesal.

Tingtongtingtong...

"Ish, nggak sabaran banget, sih. IYA SEBENTAR!" serunya.

Sehun lalu memutar knop pintu sambil bergumam tak jelas.

Ceklek

Deg

Sehun terlonjak kaget begitu melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"C-chanyeol Sunbae? Apa yang-"

Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju ke samping rumah.

"W-wae?! Apa yang Sunbae lakukan?" ucap Sehun sambil mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol, namun sulit.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I-itu..." Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah" ujar Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun terlonjak kaget. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "T-tapi...bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dalam. "Wae? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"A-aniya. Hanya saja-"

Chuu...

Chanyeol refleks menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun sekilas. Mencoba membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hiks..." Namun Sehun malah menangis, dan membuat Chanyeol kelabakan.

"Yak kenapa kau menangis, huh?" Dia lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sehun. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Sehun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aniya...aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

 _ **Apakah ini awal dari kebahagiaan itu, Tuhan?**_

.

Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Mengesampingkan masalahnya dengan Luhan. Dia tidak peduli dengan sepupunya itu apabila dia tahu kalau dirinya telah resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun. Dia tidak peduli jika Luhan lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak peduli apabila Luhan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Intinya, dia bisa berbahagia bersama Sehun sekarang.

Chanyeol lalu memasuki kamarnya. Dia mendengus sebal saat dilihatnya ruangan kamarnya yang lebih berantakan daripada tadi sebelum dia pergi. Dibukanya pintu lemari pakaian tempat Luhan menaruh pakaiannya sudah kosong, tidak ada sama sekali pakaian yang tertinggal.

"Dasar anak manja. Tidak bertanggung jawab," dengus Chanyeol. Iris matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas diatas meja belajarnya. Kemudian diambilnya kertas tersebut.

 _-Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku pulang-_

"Yak, kalau mau pulang itu ya tinggal pulang saja, tidak usah pakai membuat kekacauan dikamarku. Siapa sekarang yang repot kalau begini? Aku," gerutunya kesal. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya ke atas kasur. Belum berniat untuk membereskan seluruh kekacauan dikamarnya.

"Kris Hyung, aku sekarang sudah tidak jomblo lagi. Jadi berhenti mengejekku tak laku. Kekeke" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Dia lalu mendial nomor ponsel Kris dan menghubunginya.

(Halo, Chanyeol-ah!)

"Halo, Kris Hyung. Luhan sudah kembali ke negaranya."

(Aku sudah tahu. Wae? Apa kalian berdua berkelahi?)

"Aniya. Dia nya saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan."

(Lalu?)

"Masa iya dia mengungkapkan cinta kepada seorang gadis yang mencintaiku? Ya jelas ditolaklah."

(Terus, kau juga mencintai gadis itu?)

"Tentu saja."

(Yak Chanyeol-ah! Harusnya itu kau mengalah sama Luhan. Dia itu lebih muda darimu. Bagaimana sih.)

"Yeee enak saja. Ini menyangkut masalah masa depan cintaku. Ya jelas saja aku tidak mau. Coba kalau Hyung yang berada di posisiku, pasti juga tidak mau kan merelakan orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain."

(Benar juga, ya.)

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun nampak senyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi. Mungkin dia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau perasaan cintanya kepada Chanyeol bakal terbalas. Bahkan karena hal itu, dia sampai melupakan masalah yang tengah terjadi pada keluarganya. Mungkin itu lebih baik.

"SEHUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We are coming...yuhuuuuuuu!" seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar Sehun diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Oh, kalian. Jadi kan menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sebuah tas ransel yang mungkin berisi pakaian mereka.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya diatas ranjang.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terus tersenyum dari tadi, huh? Apa ada kabar baik yang belum kami tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne."

"Apa itu, huh? Kami ingin tahu," desak Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap kedua temannya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol Sunbae..."

"Wae? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol Sunbae, huh?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Dia membalas cintaku. Huaaaa!" ucap Sehun senang.

"MWO?/MWO?" teriak keduanya kompak.

Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Woahhhh dae...bak!"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun Sehun, Baekhyun, dan juga Kyungsoo belum juga tidur. Mereka sedari tadi asyik bercerita.

"Kyungie-ya...peluk" pinta Sehun. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Sehun. Gadis bermata bulat itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Yak Sehun-ah. Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Shireo..."

"Wae?"

"Bau parfummu terlalu menyengat. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tsk," dengus Baekhyun sebal. "Apa kalian sudah mengantuk?"

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo. "Hoam...aku tidur duluan ya semuanya."

"Kalau kau, Hun?"

Sehun berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Wae? Apa kau masih terbayang-bayang wajah pangeran Chanyeol mu itu, eoh?" goda Baekhyun.

"A-aniya...aku hanya..."

"Kepikiran masalah kedua orang tuamu lagi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin kurus."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ne, aku akan mencobanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah disambut oleh Chanyeol begitu dia tiba disekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Chagi-ya!" seru Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"C-chagiya? Woah..." ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Sehun takjub. Sedangkan Sehun tampak tersenyum malu-malu.

"Boleh aku pinjam Sehun nya sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" kaget Sehun.

"T-tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun agar pergi dari situ. "Kami duluan, Sehun-ah!"

"Jangan lupa traktirannya, oke!" seru Baekhyun.

"Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Ne," jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya. Namun Chanyeol tak mempedulikannya, karena menurutnya kebahagiaannya jauh lebih penting dari pada mengurusi hal itu.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun nampak berpikir. "Um...tentu saja. Waeyo?"

"Ayo kita pergi berkencan."

Sehun terlonjak kaget, "Ne?"

"Ayo kita pergi berkencan. Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok dan yang pasti romantis untuk kita berdua."

Sehun masih tak percaya terhadap apa yang didengarnya barusan. Berkencan? Itu adalah salah satu keinginannya yang belum terpenuhi hingga saat ini. Apalagi kali ini Chanyeol yang mengajaknya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa untuk menolak.

"Berkencan, ya."

"Ne." Chanyeol lalu menghentikan langkah Sehun dan menangkup kedua bahu gadis tinggi itu. "Wae? Apa kau tidak mau?"

"A-aniya. Aku sangat mau. Apalagi ini sama Sunbae."

"Hush." Chanyeol langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sehun. "Jangan panggil aku Sunbae. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Oppa. Arasseo?"

"N-ne. Chanyeol Oppa. Hehehe"

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi saat jam istirahat. Oke. Yah...kita harus berpisah disini. Kelas kita berlawanan arah."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Dia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun sambil tersenyum senang. "Sehun-ah!" serunya sebelum Sehun berbelok arah.

Sehun langsung berbalik melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Saranghae!" lanjut Chanyeol sambil membentuk heart sign dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Nado. Saranghaeyo Oppa," balasnya.

.

Sehun nampak tengah melamun saat pelajaran matematika dikelasnya sedang berlangsung. Gadis berkulit pucat itu sedari tadi asyik menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dan mengabaikan Yoora Saem yang sedang memberikan tugas didepan.

Sehun memikirkan keluarganya. Bagaimana kira-kira kehidupannya nanti setelah orang tuanya berpisah. Dia bingung, harus ikut eomma atau appanya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!" seru Yoora Saem. Namun Sehun tetap tak bergeming.

Yixing yang duduk dibelakang Sehun langsung mencolek punggung temannya tersebut. "Yak Sehun-ah!" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun bergeming. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Ha?"

"Itu, Yoora Saem memanggilmu," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk kedepan dengan dagunya.

"Ne?"

"Oh Sehun-ssi, kau melamun?" tanya Yoora Saem.

"Ne? I-itu, a-anu Saem," jawab Sehun gagap.

"Maju kedepan. Kerjakan soal nomor tiga," perintah Yoora Saem.

"Ne?"

"Ayo, kerjakan."

"Baik, Saem." Sehun lalu maju ke depan dan mengambil spidol di sisi papan tulis.

Syukurlah, ini tidak terlalu sulit. Batin Sehun. Dia lalu mulai menulis rangkaian angka yang mungkin menjadi jawaban dari soal yang dikerjakannya tersebut.

"Oke, kau bisa Sehun-ah. Ini tinggal di tambah, lalu di bagi, dan kemudian dikalikan saja," gumam Sehun pelan. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan tulisannya saat dirasakannya ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia mimisan lagi. Dia lalu mengusap darah itu dengan tangannya.

"Waeyo Sehun-ssi?" tanya Yoora Saem saat dilihatnya Sehun berhenti menjawab soal.

"A-anu Saem. Saya-"

"Kau mimisan Sehun-ssi?" kaget Yoora Saem saat dilihatnya ada darah dihidung Sehun.

"Ne, Saem."

Yoora Saem lalu beralih menatap murid-muridnya yang lain. Dilihatnya Seulgi yang sedang tidak mengerjakan apa-apa. "Seulgi-ssi!" panggilnya.

"Ne, Saem" sahut Seulgi dari bangkunya.

"Bisa kau antarkan Sehun ke uks?"

"T-tentu Saem."

Seulgi lalu melangkah kearah Sehun dan menuntun gadis tinggi itu ke luar kelas menuju ke uks.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Seulgi terus menampilkan wajah dinginnya. Gadis itu sangat membenci Sehun, tentunya karena Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di uks, Sehun langsung menuju ke nakas untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Gadis berkulit pucat itu lalu membersihkan darah dihidungnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Seulgi yang berdiri dibelakangnya langsung mendorongnya hingga membuatnya terjerungup menabrak dinding.

"Akh..." rintih Sehun. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Seulgi yang menatapnya dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Seulgi berdecak, "wae? Apa kau marah?"

"Ne. Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku membencimu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa, huh? Apa sebabnya kau bisa membenciku?"

"KARENA AKU IRI PADAMU! KAU PUNYA BANYAK KELEBIHAN DIBANDINGKAN DENGANKU!" teriak Seulgi marah.

Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Iri? Tsk." Dia lalu mendekat kearah Seulgi.

"Yak Seulgi-ssi. Kau tahu? Justru seharusnya aku yang iri padamu," lanjutnya.

Seulgi mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk diatasnya. "Kau hanya melihatku dari fisik saja, tanpa kau tahu bagaimana diriku sebenarnya."

Sehun menatap Seulgi yang berdiri disebelahnya dalam. "Aku iri padamu, karena kau bisa melakukan apapun hal yang kau sukai tanpa adanya kendala. Aku iri saat kau bisa mengikuti banyak kegiatan ekskul." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menunduk dalam. "Sedangkan aku, aku lemah. Kadang aku sangat ingin seperti mereka, ikut cheerleader dan menyemangati anak-anak basket. Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan, kan?"

"Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun menangis. "Aku juga iri padamu, saat ku lihat kedua orang tuamu selalu bisa datang saat ada pertemuan orang tua. Terlihat sangat harmonis. Mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu, kan?"

Seulgi terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna semua yang Sehun katakan tadi.

"Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu. Melihat appa dan eommaku saling menyayangi dan mencintai adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Tapi itu hanyalah ekspetasi. Semuanya telah berakhir sekarang. Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku lakukan." Sehun lalu mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku kadang merasa sedih saat harus dirumah sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi aku bersyukur, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu bersamaku. Mereka adalah seorang sahabat yang baik. Aku juga senang memiliki Song Ahjumma."

Seulgi terenyuh mendengarnya. Gadis itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun lalu beralih menatap Seulgi. "Seulgi-ssi..." panggilnya lirih.

Seulgi menoleh, "wae?"

"Tak ada gunanya kau membenciku. Menurut _**Norman Vincent Peale**_ **, k** **ebencian atau dendam tidak menyakiti orang yang tidak kau sukai. Tetapi setiap hari dan setiap malam dalam kehidupanmu, perasaan itu menggerogotimu**. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, itu benar," kata Seulgi.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Kembalilah ke kelas. Aku ingin tidur. Kepalaku sakit." Dia lalu berbaring diatas ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Seulgi menatap tubuh yang tertutupi selimut itu lurus. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

.

"Lihatlah! Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi?" ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan juga Jongin yang duduk didekatnya. Gadis manis itu kini sedang memandangi Sehun yang tengah berduaan bersama Chanyeol di meja yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Senyum sedari tadi tidak lepas dari kedua bibir mungilnya.

"Aku senang bisa melihat Sehun seperti itu," lanjutnya. Dia lalu beralih kearah Jongdae yang sedang menikmati makanannya. "Oppa! Aku juga ingin seperti Sehun. Tolonglah! Carikan aku kekasih, ne?!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku juga ya, Oppa" sahut Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

Jongdae yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kalian ingin punya kekasih, ya?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tuh!" tunjuk Jongdae pada namja yang sedang makan di depannya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling tatap. "Shireo!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Uhuk..." Jongin yang ditunjuk Jongdae tadi tersedak. "Wae? Kenapa kalian tidak mau denganku?"

"Kau hitam," sahut Baekhyun.

"Pesek pula," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Yak! Asal kalian tahu, ya. Aku ini seksi. Kalian tidak tahu, ya? Aku ini juga termasuk namja populer disekolah ini," ujar Jongin percaya diri.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihat ketiganya.

.

"Kenapa mereka terus saja menatap kearah kita?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya saat dilihatnya banyak murid-murid lain yang terus menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Mungkin karena aku yang sangat tampan," jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

Sehun yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal.

"Wae? Aku memang sangat tampan, kan?"

"Ne. Kau memang sangat tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia lalu menarik hidung Sehun pelan yang membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau sangat imut jika seperti ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja." Sehun lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Yak Baekhyun-ah! Kau kenapa, huh?"

"Aniya. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik Sehun-ah!" sahut Baekhyun dari mejanya.

"Mwo? Yak, apa kau sedang demam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tak berapa lama kemudian datang trio T (Taeyong, Taeil, Ten) menghampiri meja Sehun.

"Yak anak nakal! Ngapain kalian bertiga disitu, huh?" teriak Baekhyun dari tempatnya.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta traktiran saja BaekhyunNoonayangpalingcantiktapisayangmasihjomblo...:p" sahut Taeil.

"Apa kau bilang, huh? Jomblo? Yak kayak kalian sudah taken saja. Tsk"

"Sehun Noona," panggil Ten dengan manisnya.

"Ada apa, Chitta?" sahut Sehun.

"Pajak jadiannya dong..." pinta Ten.

Sehun berdecak pelan. "Minta saja sama Chanyeol Oppa."

Taeyong lalu mendekati Chanyeol. "Chanyeol Sunbae..."

"Ada apa adik manis?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Traktir kami dong..."

"Pesan saja apa yang ingin kalian ingin makan. Nanti aku yang bayar, oke."

Ketiganya lalu bersorak senang. Mereka kemudian melangkah menuju ke meja yang masih kosong.

"Uang sakumu pasti banyak, ya? Sampai-sampai mereka semua kau traktir," tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Menurutmu?"

Sehun berdecak pelan.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponsel disaku bajunya dan menghubungi nomor ponsel seseorang.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel yang ada disaku blazer Sehun bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Chan-chan?" gumam Sehun pelan. Tanpa babibu dia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo!" seru Sehun.

"Halo juga, Sehuniee..." sahut Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat suara ditelepon sama dengan suara Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. "N-neo..."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Itu aku."

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini..."

"Mianhae, aku tidak jujur padamu," kata Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Sehun.

"Ish...Oppa menyebalkan," kesal Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas.

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Buat yang nunggu ChanHun jadian, noh...**

 **Maafkeun dakuh klo tidak sweet momen jadiannya.**

 **Okeh, ditunggu reviewnya...:-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...if God does destine us together, then we will surely meet again in the next year, although we parted away..._

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamarnya, nampak Sehun tengah asyik memoleskan make up tipis ke area wajahnya. Dia ingin terlihat cantik dimata Chanyeol malam ini, ya walaupun tanpa make up pun dia sudah nampak cantik dimata Chanyeol.

Toktoktok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. "Non Sehun, ada seorang pria yang menunggu Non didepan," ujar Song Ahjumma memberi tahu.

"Ne Ahjumma! Sebentar!" sahut Sehun dari dalam.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun pun telah siap. Malam ini dia hanya mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru-putih, celana jeans hitam, serta sneakers yang melekat dengan indah di kakinya. Malam ini dia tidak mau mengenakan dress, karena dia tahu, suhu udara di malam hari pasti dingin. Dia tidak ingin kaki indahnya membeku karena kedinginan. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai bebas, yang membuatnya terlihat feminim walaupun dia tidak mengenakan dress.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kepintu depan. Sedari tadi senyum tak lepas dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Dia sangat bahagia malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia pergi berkencan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Sehun memutar knop pintu kayu itu pelan. Nampak Chanyeol tengah berdiri bersandar pada sisi mobil. Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Errr apa Oppa sudah menungguku lama?" tanyanya.

"Aniya. Aku belum lama sampai," jawab Chanyeol. Dia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. "Kau sangat cantik malam ini. Ah salah. Kau selalu terlihat sangat cantik setiap hari."

Pipi Sehun merona. Dia tampak tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol. Dadanya terus bergemuruh sedari tadi.

Chanyeol lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggir kota. Taman ini sangat indah. Disetiap sudutnya terdapat pohon yang batangnya dikelilingi oleh lampu-lampu hias yang menyala warna-warni.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat jari-jemari Sehun. Berjalan berdua dijalanan setapak. Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, karena memang ini bukan malam minggu. Namun sangat romantis bagi pasangan seperti mereka.

Sehun sedari tadi memandang takjub pemandangan dihadapannya. "Darimana Oppa tahu tempat ini?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kris Hyung yang memberitahuku. Wae? Apa kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku sangat bahagia malam ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Um."

Chanyeol kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Sehun dan mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. "Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia."

Keduanya lalu berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang. Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun agar menunggunya disitu, karena dia ingin pergi membeli minuman hangat sebentar.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napas lega. Momen yang terjadi saat ini tak akan pernah dia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Itu adalah janjinya. Gadis itu lalu menatap langit. Bulan dan bintang tampak saling beradu menunjukkan cahayanya yang indah pada penduduk bumi.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah sendu. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan. Dia kembali sedih jika mengingat tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Dia tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan memanggilnya. Dia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan bersama Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sehun juga sedih jika mengingat tentang kedua orang tuanya. Akhir-akhir ini keduanya sangat sibuk. Sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya, tidak ada lagi yang mengingatkannya untuk meminum obat, tidak ada lagi yang memeluknya sebelum ia tidur. Semuanya kini berubah.

 **Apa eomma dan appa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?**

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa dua gelas cappucino di kedua tangannya. Namja tinggi itu lalu memberikan segelas pada Sehun dan kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama."

Keduanya lalu menikmati cappucino tersebut.

"Chanyeol Oppa," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Um...ini tentang Seulgi," ucap Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Ne?"

"Waktu di rooftop sekolah tempo hari, ada hubungan apa antara Chanyeol Oppa dan Seulgi?"

"Oh, itu." Chanyeol lalu menatap pemandangan dihadapannya lurus. "Aku dulu sempat menyukainya."

"Ne?" kaget Sehun.

"Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku mengenalmu." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Yah... Aku dulu sempat mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Tapi ditolak."

Sehun tak percaya bahwa seorang Seulgi bisa menolak seorang Park Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas seorang namja yang sangat di kaguminya.

"Lalu aku melihatmu, saat di ruang musik. Dari situ, perasaanku ke Seulgi mulai berangsur-angsur hilang dan mulai tergantikan olehmu."

Sehun terenyuh mendengar penjelan Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol sudah mulai menyimpan rasa padanya saat itu.

"Namun saat di rooftop waktu itu, Seulgi mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Tentu saja aku menolak. Kenapa?" Chanyeol lalu menatap mata Sehun dalam. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Chuu...

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Sehun singkat, dan membuat gadis manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tahu, kan? Siapa seseorang yang ada di hatiku. Itu kau Sehun-ah," lanjut Chanyeol sambil memegang telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun baru tahu sekarang, alasan kenapa Seulgi bisa membencinya. Teman sekelasnya itu iri padanya, karena dia yang mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat dua orang pasangan kekasih yang sepertinya juga sedang menikmati pemandangan malam di taman ini. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan sang yeoja yang terus melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan sang namja.

"Kau pasti belum pernah kesini, kan?" tanya namja tersebut kepada yeoja disebelahnya.

"Ne. Tempat ini sangat indah," jawab yeoja itu.

Namja itu lalu terkekeh, "hahaha, aku memang sangat romantis."

"Romantis apanya. Tiap hari kau selalu sibuk dengan pasien-pasienmu itu, sampai tidak ada waktu untukku. Tsk" dengus yeoja itu kesal.

"Ya itu semua ku lakukan untuk masa depan kita sayang. Aku kerja cari uang buat membangun rumah tangga kita nanti."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi seharusnya kau bisa membagi waktumu."

Namja itu lalu mencubit pipi yeoja itu gemas. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha membagi waktuku untukmu."

"Gomawoyo, Kris Oppa."

Yeoja tersebut tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat namja disebelahnya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya namja itu, Kris.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" ujar yeoja itu, Seohyun sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang berduaan bersama kekasihnya jauh didepan sana.

Kris mengikuti arah tunjuk itu. Namja itu lalu menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengamati baik-baik seseorang didepan sana yang posisinya membelakangi mereka.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu memang Chanyeol. Ngapain anak itu kemari?"

Seohyun lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kris agar mengikutinya untuk mendekat ke arah seseorang yang menurut mereka Chanyeol tadi.

Keduanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang terletak ±10 meter tepat dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Itu memang Chanyeol. Tapi yeoja itu siapa? Apa itu kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya Seohyun setengah berbisik.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja itu." Kris lalu nampak berpikir. "Yeoja itu seperti Sehun. Ya, benar sekali. Yeoja itu memang Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Ne. Apa mereka sedang berkencan? Tapi sejak kapan?"

 **Beralih ke ChanHun...**

"Chanyeol Oppa," panggil Sehun.

"Ne, Chagi-ya."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Um...apa benar kekasih Oppa hanya aku seorang?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kekasihku hanya dirimu seorang. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku bukan seorang playboy, Sehunie sayang."

"Benarkah? Lalu, siapa yeoja yang waktu itu bersamamu?"

"Yeoja yang mana?"

"Yang pernah menjemputmu pulang sekolah. Dia juga pernah jalan denganmu di taman sungai Han waktu itu," jelas Sehun agak cemberut.

"Oh...Seohyun maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yak Sehunie, dia itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kami sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Jadi kami sudah sangat akrab."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Dia itu kekasihnya Kris Hyung."

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Mwo? Jadi yeoja itu menganggap bahwa aku itu kekasih Chanyeol? Idih, amit-amit aku pacaran sama tiang listrik macam dia," kata Seohyun pelan dari balik pohon.

Kris yang berdiri disebelahnya berdehem pelan. "Seohyun-ssi," panggilnya serius.

Seohyun menoleh. "Ne Oppa. Waeyo?"

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Amit-amit pacaran sama tiang listrik?" ucap Kris penuh penekanan.

"Eh, i-itu..."

"Yak, bahkan aku lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol."

Seohyun buru-buru merapikan kemeja Kris. "Kalau Oppa lain. Oppa sangat tampan dan keren. Tidak seperti si Chanyeol itu. Maka dari itu, aku sangat mencintai Oppa."

"Hh!" dengus Kris..

Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tak sengaja melihat seseorang, ah lebih tepatnya dua orang dibalik pohon seperti sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dia lalu mendekati wajah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apapun yang ku lakukan padamu nanti, kau jangan memberontak, ne?" bisiknya.

"Maksud Oppa?" tanya Sehun tak paham.

"Ada penguntit dibelakang kita."

"Ne?"

Tanpa banyak pikir Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Sehun. Melumatnya hingga membuat Sehun mendesah(?). Namja tinggi itu tidak membiarkan sesenti pun bibir Sehun yang terlewatkan.

Seohyun dan Kris yang melihat pemandangan tersebut menelan ludah kasar.

"Wow, it's amazing" gumam Seohyun. Sedangkan Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tak percaya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Apa itu beneran Chanyeol?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Mmmm C-chan sshh nyeol mmpppp Oppa sshhh" desah Sehun sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ssssebentar mmmmm lagi," ucap Chanyeol disela ciumannya.

"Seo, pulang yuk. Ini sudah malam. Masih ada pasien yang harus aku periksa," ajak Kris. Dia sebenarnya hanya tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepannya tersebut.

"Pulang?" sahut Seohyun.

Kris mengangguk.

"Shireo. Ini masih seru," tolak Seohyun.

Tanpa babibu Kris langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun agar pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"T-tapi..."

"Ayo."

Sehun semakin kuat memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Melihat itu, Chanyeol pun melepas ciumannya. Pria itu lalu menyunggingkan bibirnya ke atas saat dilihatnya Kris dan Seohyun yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Hah kenapa Oppa hah lakukan itu, huh?" tanya Sehun.

"Agar penguntit itu pergi," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Nugu?"

"Kris Hyung dan Seohyun."

"Ne?"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.25 malam, namun Chanyeol dan juga Sehun belum berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Mereka masih ingin menikmati malam yang indah ini berdua.

"Chanyeol Oppa," panggil Sehun.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku hoodienya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit. Gadis itu lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan kalung itu padanya.

"Apa ini Sehunie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hadiah untukmu," jawab Sehun.

"Hadiah?"

"Ne. Suatu saat, jika aku tidak berada disisi Oppa dan Oppa merindukanku, Oppa bisa memandangi kalung itu."

Kalung tersebut adalah pemberian dari Taehyung, seorang namja yang pernah menjadi temannya dulu waktu dia mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Taehyung memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Sehun sebagai kenang-kenangan.

 _"Sehun-ssi, nih" kata Taehyung memberikan sebuah kalung perak kepada Sehun._

 _Sehun menerima kalung tersebut. "Untuk apa ini Taehyungie?" tanyanya._

 _"Kenang-kenangan. Ya, siapa tahu nanti kau tiba-tiba merindukanku. Kau bisa melihat kalung itu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Kau juga bisa memberikan itu kepada namjachingumu nanti." Taehyung lalu mendekati wajah Sehun. "Kau tahu kan pria itu seperti apa?"_

 _"Ne. Tentu saja. Gomawoyo Taehyungie."_

"Kalung itu pemberian dari temanku dulu waktu aku ikut olimpiade fisika."

"Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini untukku?" tanya Chanyeol. "Bukankah kalung ini sangat berarti buatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena hal itu, aku memberikannya pada Oppa. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau aku harus memberikannya kepada namjachinguku kelak."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, pasangkan dong."

Sehun lalu memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Chanyeol. "Kenapa Oppa tinggi sekali?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Oppa, pulang yuk. Malam nih," ajak Sehun.

"Ayo." Keduanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun erat sambil berjalan. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aniya."

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dirasakannya kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"A-aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun. "Ayo." Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau beneran tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"A-aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Chanyeol nampak cemas melihat Sehun yang terlihat pucat. Langkahnya juga semakin lambat. Dahinya berkerut saat dilihatnya ada darah dihidung Sehun. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mimisan, Sehunie?"

Sehun langsung mengusap darah dihidungnya dengan tangannya. Namun Chanyeol buru-buru melarangnya dan menggantikan tangan Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Oppa..."

"Apa kau sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Chuu...

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Sehun sekilas. "Kau beneran tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Kepalanya terlalu sakit. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur.

Bruk

Gadis cantik itu pingsan tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah! Yak bangunlah!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Tampak raut khawatir dari wajahnya. Tanpa banyak pikir dia langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun menuju ke mobilnya.

.

Chanyeol nampak tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang ICU. Pria tinggi itu merasa sangat cemas. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya.

"Sehun-ah..." gumamnya lirih.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kris begitu dia melihat sepupunya itu keluar dari ruang ICU tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kris tersenyum. Namja itu lalu merangkul bahu Chanyeol. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Biarkan dia istirahat. Kau pulanglah, ini sudah sangat malam. Aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang."

"Tapi-"

"Pulang," usir Kris sambil mendorong sepupunya itu agar pergi dari situ.

"Tapi dia kekasihku, Hyung" ucap Chanyeol memelas.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau besok juga harus kesekolah. Hush"

"Arasseo arasseo, aku pulang." Chanyeol akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Kris yang masih berada di posisinya menghela napas lega. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol pulang agar sepupunya tersebut tidak tahu keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kris tidak ingin Chanyeol sedih apabila mengetahuinya.

Namja tinggi itu lalu memasuki ruang rawat Sehun. Menatap lurus yeoja yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu, Sehun-ah" ucapnya lirih. "Kau harus sembuh, nde" lanjutnya.

.

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Di lihatnya langit-langit ruangan yang serba putih. Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Aku dimana?" gumamnya. Matanya lalu beralih menatap sisi kanannya, dan dilihatnya Tuan Oh yang tengah tertidur.

"Appa..." panggil Sehun pelan.

Tuan Oh langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. "Kau sudah sadar, Nak?"

"Ne. Aku dimana, Appa?"

"Kau dirumah sakit, sayang."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Rumah sakit?"

"Iya, sayang. Kau tadi pingsan."

"Benarkah?" Sehun lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Chanyeol Oppa..." gumamnya lirih. "Apa Appa tahu siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

Tuan Oh menggeleng. "Hanya ada Dokter Kris yang ada disini waktu Appa kemari tadi."

"Begitu, ya."

Chanyeol Oppa kemana? Apa dia tahu keadaanku? Batin Sehun.

Pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka, dan nampak Nyonya Oh muncul dibaliknya.

"Sehun-ah!" ucapnya sambil melangkah menghampiri Sehun.

"Eomma..."

Nyonya Oh langsung memeluk Sehun. "Maafkan Eomma, sayang. Akhir-akhir ini eomma jarang memperhatikanmu."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aniya. Harusnya Hunie yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Nampak seorang pemuda memasuki ruang rawat Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunie" sapa pemuda itu, Kris.

Sehun yang sedang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sedikit terkejut. "O-oh, selamat pagi Oppa."

Kris lalu duduk disisi ranjang Sehun. "Apa kau tadi melamun?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aniya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, kapan aku akan sembuh."

Kris yang mendengar tersenyum miris. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Kau pasti sembuh," lanjutnya.

"Oppa," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ne," sahut Kris.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan semalam di taman?" tanya Sehun.

Kris terlonjak kaget. "Ne?" Dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-aniya. Semalam aku dirumah sakit, kok. Aku tidak kemana-mana," elaknya.

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Tapi Chanyeol Oppa bilang, dia melihatmu bersama Seohyun semalam."

"Ah, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia mungkin salah lihat."

"Begitu, ya. Lalu, siapa yang membawaku kemari,Oppa?"

"Chanyeol."

"Ne? L-lalu, apa dia tahu keadaanku?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku langsung menyuruhnya pulang."

"Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Gomawoyo, Oppa."

Sehun merasa lega karena Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keadaannya. Dia takut apabila Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir.

Kris tersenyum. "Ne, Sehunie."

.

Nyonya Oh memutar knop pintu ruang rawat Sehun dengan wajah sendu. Matanya kelihatan sembab, sepertinya beliau habis menangis.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya.

"Eomma?"

Nyonya Oh kemudian menghampiri putrinya tersebut dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Eo-eomma..."

Sehun menangis saat didengarnya eommanya yang terisak. "Eomma kenapa? Hiks... Kenapa eomma menangis?"

Nyonya Oh melepas pelukannya dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Aniya. Eomma tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Nyonya Oh lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Sehun-ah..."

"Ne, Eomma. Waeyo?"

"Besok kita berangkat ke Jerman."

"Ne?" Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Kita akan melanjutkan pengobatanmu disana."

"Eomma..." air mata sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya. Gadis berkulit pucat itu langsung memeluk eommanya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Eomma sudah memesan tiket pesawat. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat."

"Tapi hiks kenapa eomma... Tidak bisakah aku hiks disini saja?"

Nyonya Oh juga ikutan menangis. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Sehun-ah. Eomma hanya ingin kau sembuh."

"Hiks..." Sehun semakin terisak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu mendadak? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sahabatnya? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana dia memberitahu mereka?

Apa penyakitku semakin parah? Batinnya.

.

Sehun sedari tadi terus melamun. Iris matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap kosong pemandangan diluar jendela. Teramat sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa besok dia harus berangkat ke Jerman. Kenapa harus Jerman? Karena Nyonya Oh bilang, salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di dunia ada di Jerman.

Apa selama ini eomma menyuruhku les bahasa Jerman hanya untuk hal itu? Batin Sehun.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda jangkung muncul dibaliknya. Itu Chanyeol, berjalan menghampiri Sehun sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah dan sekantong plastik buah-buahan di kedua tangannya.

"Hai Sehunie," sapa Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut. "O-oh, hai juga, Oppa" balasnya.

Chanyeol lalu menaruh bunga dan buah-buahan yang dibawanya tadi ke atas nakas dan kemudian duduk disisi ranjang Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, huh? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Ya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin," jawabnya. Sehun menangis, dia tidak tahu harus jujur atau bohong pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak berani bilang mengenai rencana kepergiannya ke Jerman. Itu terlalu sakit. Harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai entah untuk berapa lama.

"Apa kau menangis, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendengar Sehun terisak di pelukannya.

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Sehun. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan raut wajah cemas. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya hiks ingin pulang. Tapi hiks dokter belum mengijinkan hiks..." jawabnya bohong.

Chanyeol lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi tirus Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu menangis. Meskipun kau berada disini, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari. Aku janji," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi, kau jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ne," katanya kemudian.

 **Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, jika aku harus berpisah denganmu? Bagaimana aku bisa melalui itu semua?**

 **Chanyeol Oppa, mianhae...**

.

"Oppa..." panggil Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne, ada apa Chagi-ya?"

"Seandainya suatu saat nanti aku pergi jauh, apa Oppa akan tetap menungguku dan tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun.

"Yak kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, huh?" Chanyeol lalu menarik hidung mancung Sehun dan membuat siempunya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "tentu saja aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Yak, apa aku pernah berbohong?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Molla." Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oppa."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan melihat namja itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari sudah tergantikan oleh sinar bulan. Malam telah datang. Sehun duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Dia sendiri di ruangan serba putih itu. Eomma dan appanya tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang keperluannya yang akan dia bawa besok. Kedua orang tuanya telah resmi bercerai. Namun demi Sehun, mereka masih melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan putrinya tersebut bersama.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas bergetar. Tanpa banyak pikir gadis manis itu langsung meraihnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun.

(Sehun-ah!)

"Ne, ada apa Baek?"

(Kenapa kau tadi tidak pergi ke sekolah?)

"A-aku kurang enak badan."

(Begitu, ya. Maaf ya, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjengukmu. Heechul Saem memberi tugas pada kami banyak sekali.)

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Baek."

(Um...tapi kau tidak sakit parah, kan? Kau dirumah kan sekarang?)

"A-aniya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku ada dirumah, kok." Sehun mulai terisak.

(Yak Sehun-ah! Apa kau menangis?)

"N-ne. Aku sedang menonton film sekarang. Filmnya sangat sedih, jadi aku menangis."

(Ish, kau terlalu terbawa suasana, Hun-ah.)

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyayangimu. Sama Kyungsoo juga. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku."

(Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Sehun-ah.)

Sehun semakin terisak begitu Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Selain akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol, dia juga akan berpisah dengan sahabatnya juga. Berat memang, tapi itu semua demi kebaikannya juga.

 **Baekhyun-ah... Kyungsoo-ah... Mianhae...**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.14 malam, namun Sehun masih terjaga. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Gadis tinggi itu nampak tengah menulis sesuatu diatas selembar kertas putih. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. Sepertinya dia habis menangis beberapa menit yang lalu. Kertas ditangannya juga nampak ada bagian yang basah. Mungkin dia tadi menulis sambil terisak.

"Semoga saja, dia bisa memahamiku," gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu melipat kertas tersebut menjadi tiga bagian dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop berwarna biru laut.

Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang rawatnya sambil membawa amplop tadi dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan Kris.

Di ketuknya pintu kayu yang di kusennya terdapat tulisan **"Dr. Wu Kris's Room"** itu perlahan.

"Masuk!" sahut suara dari dalam.

Sehun lalu memutar knop pintu itu perlahan, dan dilihatnya Kris yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kris Oppa," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Sehun-ah?" Kris sedikit terkejut begitu dilihatnya Sehun memasuki ruangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kemari? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Errr itu..."

"Kemarilah!"

Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Kris dan duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Aku mau minta tolong sama Oppa," ujarnya.

"Ne?"

"Tolong berikan surat ini kepada Chanyeol Oppa. Aku mohon," ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya tadi kepada Kris.

"Surat?" Kris lalu menerima amplop tersebut. "Surat apa ini Sehun-ah?"

"Um...itu surat selamat tinggal."

"Mwo?" Kris terlonjak kaget. "Kau belum memberitahunya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak ingin dia menahanku agar aku tidak pergi. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka dihadapanku."

Kris menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan kasih surat ini padanya besok."

"Oh, ya. Oppa jangan kasih tahu padanya kemana aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pengobatanku, aku tidak mau kalau Chanyeol Oppa sampai menyusulku ke Jerman."

"Ya, aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Kris sudah sangat hafal, bagaimana sepupunya itu. Sehun benar, namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak boleh sampai tahu kemana Sehun akan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.12 a.m, dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Pria tampan itu melangkah dengan santainya menuju ke tempat dimana Sehun dirawat sambil membawa seikat bunga tulip ditangannya. Namun belum tiba di tempat tujuannya, Kris memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Kris.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, dan berdiri di hadapan Kris. "Waeyo, Hyung?"

Kris lalu menyerahkan amplop dari Sehun semalam kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menerima amplop tersebut.

"Itu dari Sehun," jawab Kris.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Mwo? Sehun?"

Kris kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Ne?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Bunga tulip yang dibawanya tadi langsung terjatuh ke lantai. "Eotteohke...?"

"Andwe! Tidak mungkin. Hyung pasti bohong kan? Sehun tidak mungkin pergi," elak Chanyeol.

Kris lalu menangkup bahu sepupunya tersebut. "Aku serius!"

"Andwe!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Hai hai hai...**

 **Author comeback...**

 **Bingung mau ngomong apa. Intinya chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter2 sebelumnya :-D**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya..**


	13. Chapter 13

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...Perhaps this is best for you. We only distance apart. But promise me that you'll come back._

 _losing you makes me sick..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _ **Dear Chanyeol Oppa**_

 _ **Aku bahagia karena Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan DIA, seseorang yang membuatku mengenal apa itu cinta. Seseorang yang membuatku berdebar setiap kali aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang membuatku bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup.**_

 _ **Waktu itu tahun ajaran baru, lebih tepatnya hari dimana aku pertama kali memasuki bangku Senior High School. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat DIA tengah bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Banyak yang lebih tampan dan juga keren dari DIA, namun hati ini tak bisa bohong. Aku mengaguminya. Menurutku, DIA sangat bersinar dimataku diantara yang lainnya. Saat itulah aku mulai merasakan ada hal lain dalam diriku yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Rasa kagum itu kini berubah menjadi rasa suka. Setiap hari aku selalu memandanginya dari jauh. Aku tak berani mendekatinya. Rasa gengsi selalu mengelabuiku. Aku terlalu minder. Bukan karena aku tak cantik, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kecewa apabila aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. DIA pasti menolakku.**_

 _ **Setahun telah berlalu, aku kini sudah berada di tingkat 2 Senior High School. Namun rasa suka itu tidak pernah hilang, bahkan berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Setiap hari kulewati dengan memandangi galeri foto DIA yang ada di ponselku. Aku sering memotretnya dari kejauhan. Aku bukan stalker, tapi aku mungkin adalah secret admirer. Aku juga selalu menyimpan foto-foto DIA yang di unggahnya ke sosial media.**_

 _ **Hahaha, mungkin aku sudah gila. Tiap hari aku selalu berpikir tentangnya. Bahkan aku sampai mengabaikan penyakit yang ku derita selama ini. Bahkan kedua sahabatku sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lakuku. Aku tak peduli itu semua, karena bagiku, hanya DIA lah penyemangatku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa berjumpa dengan seorang lelaki seperti DIA.**_

 _ **Sekarang, aku sangat bahagia karena DIA akhirnya tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, akhirnya DIA membalas rasa cintaku tersebut. Tuhan telah mengabulkan do'aku. DIA adalah Chanyeol Oppa. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai selama ini.**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf apabila aku pergi tanpa pamit kepadamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa. Tapi aku janji, bahwa aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Maaf juga apabila selama ini aku tidak seperti gadis yang kau harapkan. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahu padamu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Maaf karena tidak jujur padamu. Dan maaf, karena mengecewakanmu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Always and forever...**_

 _ **-Sehun-**_

 _ **...**_

Chanyeol langsung terduduk di lantai begitu dia selesai membaca surat dari Sehun. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua pipinya. Terlalu cepat baginya berpisah dengan Sehun dalam waktu yang mungkin akan lama. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu keduanya bersama dan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"WAE? WAEYO SEHUN-AH...? KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI...?" teriaknya marah. "Sehun-ah...hiks...aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun kau akan kembali. Aku janji."

Dia tadi pulang dari rumah sakit diantar oleh Kris. Namja itu tidak tega melihat sepupunya yang nampak sangat syok.

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

 _Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks,_

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

 _I took for granted, all the times_

 _that I thought would last somehow._

 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears._

 _But I can't get near you now._

 _Oh, can you see it, baby_

 _You've got me goin' crazy_

 _..._

 **(Richard Marx - Right Here Waiting)**

.

"Kau menyuruhku mengerjakan ini semua?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya begitu dilihatnya Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa buku padanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Jongdae pada Jongin yang tengah asyik tiduran di atas ranjang Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ne," sahut Jongin.

"Bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini?"

Jongin langsung bangkit dan meraih buku tadi, lalu membukanya. "Oh astaga! Kenapa banyak sekali?!" teriaknya heboh. "Ini lumayan sulit."

"Kalian kan sudah kelas 3, harusnya tahu dong jawaban dari soal-soal itu," ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton kartun Pororo.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Iya kan, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak meminta tolong pada Sehun saja? Dia kan cerdas."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aniya. Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Kemarin saja dia tidak hadir ke sekolah. Kami tidak ingin merepotkannya."

"Betul itu. Kan ada kalian, para sunbae yang katanya baik hati dan suka menolong," ujar Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Arasseo arasseo. Kami akan mengerjakannya," putus Jongdae.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Keduanya lalu bertos ria.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah, bikinkan aku jus alpukat sekarang juga," perintah Jongdae.

"Iya iya. Akan ku bikinkan sekarang juga. Kalian tunggu disini saja, aku akan buatkan untuk kalian semua." Baekhyun lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun Baekhyun belum juga kembali dari dapur.

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat haus nih," gerutu Jongin.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang haus? Aku juga tahu," timpal Jongdae.

 **Prang**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah benda jatuh dari arah dapur yang membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya suara piring, ah lebih tepatnya gelas jatuh," jawab Jongin.

"Baekhyun?!"

Ketiganya langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke dapur. Disana, mereka melihat Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan pandangan kosong sambil memegang ponsel ditangannya, serta pecahan gelas nampak berserakan di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang terjadi, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun lalu menangis. "S-sehun-ah..."

"Waeyo? Ada apa dengan Sehun, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"D-dia...pergi."

"MWO?" teriak ketiganya kompak.

Tanpa babibu Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada ditangan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

 **From : Sehunie**

 _-Teman2, aku pamit. Maaf karena tidak bilang secara langsung pada kalian. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sedikit jauh. Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak jujur pada kalian kalau aku sakit. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir dan kasihan padaku. Terima kasih, karena selama ini kalian sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Terima kasih, karena kalian selalu menemaniku saat suka maupun duka. Aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi. Aku mohon, kalian jangan pernah mencari keberadaanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyayangi kalian. Annyeong-_

"Astaga! Sehunie..." Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitu dia membaca pesan dari Sehun tersebut. Gadis bermata bulat itu kemudian buru-buru menghubungi nomor ponsel Sehun. Namun nihil, nomor ponsel Sehun sudah tidak aktif. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Dan dia pun ikut terduduk di lantai bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hiks...andwe! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Jongdae dan Jongin salin tatap. Keduanya masih bingung terhadap apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Ada apa dengan Sehun, huh?" tanya Jongin.

Jongdae lalu mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dilantai. Jongin yang sangat penasaran mendekat kesebelah Jongdae dan dilihatnya pesan dari Sehun tersebut oleh keduanya.

"Astaga!" ucap Jongin tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sambung Jongdae. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terisak dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Oppa... Sehun-ah...hiks..." isak Baekhyun.

Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongdae barusan. Pria tan itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sehun pasti akan kembali, kok. Kau harus menerima itu semua."

Jongdae yang melihat Jongin yang mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo langsung berdecih pelan. "Modus lu Jong...!" serunya.

"Apaan sih, Hyung."

"Jong, apa Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongdae pelan.

"Molla," jawab Jongin.

"Nanti malam kita ke rumahnya."

.

Tingtongtingtong...

Tingtongtingtong...

Berkali-kali sudah Jongin memencet bel rumah Chanyeol. Namun belum juga ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Yak pencet bel nya dengan betul," protes Jongdae.

"Ini juga sudah betul, Hyung."

"Chanyeol kemana, sih?" tanya Jongdae.

"Mana ku tahu," sahut Jongin.

"Coba kau hubungi nomor ponselnya," perintah Jongdae.

"Memangnya ponsel Hyung kemana?"

"Aku lagi tidak punya pulsa."

"Cih, dasar namja kere," desis Jongin pelan. Dia lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Namun nihil, Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Dia tidak menjawabnya, Hyung."

"Lalu?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Keduanya lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk saja?" usul Jongin.

"Caranya? Apa kau tahu passwordnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sering datang kemari." ujar Jongin bangga. Dia lalu mencoba memasukkan kode password pada pintu gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Dan berhasil. Pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka. Keduanya lalu masuk kedalam.

Diputarnya knop pintu kayu itu perlahan. "Eh, tidak dikunci?" kata Jongdae.

"Chanyeol-ah! Where are you...? Apa kau ada didalam?" teriak Jongin. Mereka lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar Chanyeol.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan, dan mereka agak terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi keduanya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongdae pelan.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak pernah tidur jam segini," jawab Jongin.

Mereka lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan dilihatnya Chanyeol yang matanya masih terbuka sambil menatap pemandangan didepannya kosong.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongdae khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin saat dilihatnya bibir Chanyeol yang tampak memucat dan kedua matanya yang tampak sembab.

"Apa dengan aku makan Sehun akan kembali?" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Ah, kalau itu sih um...tidak. Tapi, coba kau pikir seandainya Sehun melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, dia pasti sangat sedih," ujar Jongdae.

"Tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak akan melihatku."

"Yak Chanyeol-ah! Aku tadi kan hanya bilang se-an-dai-nya, seandainya Chanyeol-ah..." Jongdae sedikit frustasi mendengar respon dari Chanyeol. Namja itu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin saat dilihatnya sebuah kertas yang sedikit lusuh di permukaan lantai. "Astaga! Ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada sms tadi."

"Mana?" tanya Jongdae penasaran. Dia lalu merebut kertas itu dari Jongin.

"OMO! Chanyeol-ah..."

"Ini pasti sangat berat buatmu." ujar Jongin. Dia lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu temannya itu pelan. "Kau harus mengikhlaskannya, ne? Dia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin itu."

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya. "Tapi kapan, huh? Setahun? Dua tahun? Atau tidak sama sekali? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Hiks..."

Jongin lalu memeluk pemuda tinggi itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Hiks... Aku pria yang bodoh."

"Aniya. Dia pergi juga untuk kebaikannya."

Jongdae yang berdiri sambil mengamati keduanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini Chanyeol-ah. Ini bukan seperti Chanyeol yang selama ini aku kenal."

"Betul kata Jongdae Hyung. Ini tidak seperti dirimu," tambah Jongin.

"Dulu, waktu Seulgi menolakmu, kau biasa saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, saat Sehun meninggalkanmu, kau jadi seperti ini. Wae? Tidak bisakah kau mencoba merelakan dia pergi? Apa kau tidak ingin dia sembuh, huh? Apa kau ingin dia mati jika dia terus disini?" ucap Jongdae emosi.

"Hyung!" seru Jongin mencoba menghentikan Jongdae.

"Kau egois Chanyeol-ah. Kau hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Jongdae lalu menarik tangan Jongin agar pergi dari situ. "Ayo, Jong. Kita pulang."

"T-tapi Hyung."

"Biarkan dia berpikir apakah tindakannya itu benar atau salah."

Mereka lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

"Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan, Hyung" ujar Jongin saat mereka sudah berada diluar rumah Chanyeol.

"Yak, aku kan hanya ingin dia berpikiran lebih dewasa saja Jong."

"Iya, tapi tidak begitu juga kali."

"Bodoh amat."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin-ssi! Apa kau tahu, kenapa Chanyeol tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya Suho saat dilihatnya bangku Chanyeol yang kosong dari jam pertama tadi.

"Dia sedang gundah gulana," jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ditangannya.

"Gundah gulana? Waeyo? Kenapa bisa?"

"Sehun pergi meninggalkannya," sahut Jongdae dari bangkunya.

"Mwo?" Suho lalu melangkah keluar dari kelasnya menuju ke kelas 2-A.

Sesampainya di kelas 2-A, Suho langsung menghampiri Yixing yang sedang bertopang dagu di mejanya.

"Chagi-ya," panggil Suho.

"Oh, Suho Oppa" sahut Yixing.

"Kau tidak kekantin?" Suho lalu duduk disebelah bangku Yixing.

"Aku menunggu Oppa menjemputku."

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, ya Chagi-ya. Apa benar kalau Sehun pergi?" tanya Suho.

Raut wajah Yixing berubah sedih. "Ne. Dia pindah."

Suho terlonjak kaget. "Mwo? Pindah kemana?"

"Kata Seonsaengnim sih ke luar negeri gitu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kemana lebih tepatnya. Waeyo Oppa?"

"Aniya. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak hadir. Kata Jongin, dia lagi gundah gulana karena ditinggal Sehun pergi."

"Yah...sangat disayangkan. Padahal mereka baru saja jadian."

Suho lalu meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

Yixing tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan terus mengaduk-aduk makananmu itu, Chan?" tanya Jongdae begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu bosan kalau setiap hari hanya melihat pemandangan seperti ini di hadapanku," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongdae barusan. Pria tinggi itu hanya menatap kosong hidangan dihadapannya.

"Semalam aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur gara-gara dua curut itu tidak berhenti menangis."

"Yak, Jongdae Hyung! Berhentilah menyebut Kyungsoo-ku dengan sebutan curut. I don't like it," protes Jongin yang duduk disebelah Jongdae.

"Mwo? Apa tadi kau bilang? Kyungsoo-ku? Oh, astaga."

"Waeyo? Aku akan menjadi kekasihnya sebentar lagi."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja."

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau tidak seperti ini terus? Kau bahkan sampai ditegur tadi sama Kim Saem karena melamun di kelas."

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Chanyeol dingin. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menatapnya cengo.

"Astaga! Apa dia lagi pms, Jong?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia namja, Hyung," jawab Jongin.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju ke balkon, tempat yang biasa Sehun kunjungi. Pria tampan itu menatap lapangan basket di bawah sana sendu.

"Aku sering melihatmu berada disini setiap kali aku berlatih basket, Sehun-ah. Apa itu berarti kau sedang memandangiku?" ucapnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah karena aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu dari dulu. Aku menyesal, kenapa baru kini aku tahu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Jebal, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol lalu mengingat kembali kenangannya bersamaan Sehun. Saat pertama kali dia berbicara dengan Sehun saat di ruang musik. Saat dia dan Sehun dihukum membersihkan toilet. Dan saat pertama kali keduanya berkencan. Itu adalah kencan pertama dan terakhir keduanya.

"Jika aku tahu itu adalah terakhirku bersamamu, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sehun-ah. Aku juga akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali. Tapi percayalah, Sehun-ah. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, sampai kapanpun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian...**

Seulgi melangkah memasuki ruang kelasnya yang masih nampak sepi. Di lihatnya bangku Sehun yang kini ditempati oleh Yixing dengan raut wajah sendu.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku kira dengan kepergianmu bisa membuatku merasa senang, Sehun-ah. Ck, ternyata aku salah. Justru aku merasa hampa. Jujur, aku merindukanmu, Sehun-ah" ucapnya lirih. Dia lalu merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku blazernya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Oppa!" serunya. "Bisakah Oppa membantuku? Ini penting. Bisakah Oppa mencari nama penumpang pesawat yang berangkat kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia seumuran denganku. Tolong cari negara mana yang menjadi tujuannya. Ini sangat penting, Oppa. Aku mohon. Arasseo, hubungi aku jika Oppa sudah menemukannya, ne. Annyeong."

"Sehun-ah, aku akan mencarimu."

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke kelas Baekhyun dengan langkah cepat. Di lihatnya Baekhyun yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di buku tulis begitu dia memasuki kelas 2-B tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ssi," panggilnya sembari melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh, Chanyeol Sunbae. Waeyo?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kemana Sehun pergi?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun lalu menggebrak mejanya keras dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "YAK CHANYEOL SUNBAE, BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN PADAMU, HUH KALAU AKU TIDAK TAHU KEMANA DIA PERGI. KALAU AKU TAHU, AKU MUNGKIN SUDAH MENYUSULNYA," teriaknya emosi. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menjadi agak sensitif jika sudah membicarakan tentang Sehun. Gadis itu akan menangis dan terkadang juga akan marah.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu langsung memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada mereka apabila mereka merasa terganggu dengan perbuatannya barusan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari perpustakaan menatap Baekhyun bengong.

"Sunbae jangan bertanya padaku tentang hal itu lagi, oke. Sunbae boleh pergi dari sini sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk," usir Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dia bingung, pada siapa lagi dia harus bertanya. Dia sudah menanyakannya pada Kris, namun sepupunya itu bilang tidak tahu.

.

"Halo Oppa, bagaimana huh? Apa Oppa sudah menemukannya?" tanya Seulgi pada suara diseberang telepon.

(Iya. Namanya Oh Sehun, kan? Usianya 17 tahun.)

"Iya."

(Dia berangkat pada hari minggu pagi. Negara tujuannya Jerman.)

"Mwo? Jerman?"

(Ne. Lebih tepatnya **Hamburg**. Pesawat yang di tumpanginya mendarat di **Bandara Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel**.)

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Oppa. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

(Ne. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Annyeong.)

"Ne, annyeong Oppa."

Seulgi melompat-lompat senang saat dia mengetahui dimana Sehun berada. Gadis itu lalu menatap langit yang mulai gelap lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah, tunggulah aku," ucapnya lirih.

Seulgi kemudian duduk di kursi belajarnya. Menopang dagunya sambil berpikir. " **Hamburg**... **Hamburg**... Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? **Hamburg** kan luas."

Dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang, ya?"

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Eonnie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Um...bisa aku minta tolong padamu? Bisa tidak Eonnie mencari seseorang yang namanya Oh Sehun disana? Dia seumuran denganku. Penting. Ya, aku tahu kalau **Hamburg** itu luas. Tapi aku mohon Eonnie, sekali ini saja ne."

"Gomawoyo Eonnie. Aku menyayangimu. Annyeong."

Seulgi tersenyum lebar begitu dia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan saudaranya yang ada di **Hamburg** sana. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kemungkinan dia menemukan keberadaan Sehun sangatlah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...I tried to give up anything as strong as you, will never be able, if love is even greater..._

 **.**

 **.**

Seulgi melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit **Asklepios Klinik Barmbek** yang terletak di kota **Hamburg** , Jerman. Rumah sakit **Asklepios Klinik Barmbek** merupakan salah satu rumah sakit terbaik didunia. Seulgi mendapat informasi dari teman saudaranya yang tinggal di **Hamburg** bahwa Sehun tengah menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit tersebut.

Di putarnya knop pintu kayu itu perlahan. Di dalam sana, dia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang perawat menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang tidak diketahuinya. Gadis itu menatap Sehun sendu. Teman sekelasnya itu nampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya pelan begitu dilihatnya perawat itu keluar.

Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat dilihatnya Seulgi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Seulgi-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa-"

Seulgi langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, huh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?" tanya Sehun.

Seulgi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lurus. "Aku mau minta maaf padamu karena selama ini sudah membencimu. Dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau ada disini, ini sudah zaman modern Sehun-ah. Jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk menemukanmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Terus, apa kau juga memberitahu keberadaanku pada yang lainnya?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Belum."

"Berarti akan?"

"Entah."

Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Aku mohon, Seulgi-ah. Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku disini, ne."

Seulgi menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Jika itu permintaanmu, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun."

"Janji?"

Seulgi tersenyum. "Janji."

"Um...Seulgi-ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit ini?" pinta Sehun.

Seulgi mengangguk. "Tentu." Dia lalu mengambil kursi roda yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut dan membantu Sehun duduk di atasnya.

Seulgi membawa Sehun ke taman yang terletak di belakang gedung rumah sakit. Sehun nampak sangat senang. Senyum lebar nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Huaaaaa akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar!" serunya senang. "Kau tahu, Seulgi-ya. Selama aku berada di rumah sakit ini baru sekarang aku bisa jalan-jalan keluar."

"Benarkah? Wah, itu pasti sangat membosankan."

"Yaps, kau benar. Sangat-sangat membosankan."

"Tsk, aku menyesal karena telah iri padamu, Sehun-ah. Kau benar, justru kau yang seharusnya iri padaku." Seulgi tertawa miris. "Hh, aku sungguh sangat menyesal."

Dia lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. "Sehun-ah..."

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu?" pinta Seulgi.

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Bukankah kita selama ini adalah teman?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Aniya. Aku ingin kau dan aku berteman seperti kau yang berteman dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo."

"Sahabat maksudmu?"

"Ne. Sahabat. Eottae?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa kok menjadi sahabatku."

Seulgi lalu memeluk Sehun erat. "Gomawoyo, Sehun-ah. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Seulgi kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak merindukan Chanyeol Oppa?" tanya Seulgi.

Sehun tersenyum miris. "Tentu saja aku merindukannya."

"Err...bagaimana kalau aku merekam suaramu?"

"Ne?"

"Kalau aku kembali ke Seoul nanti, akan ku berikan pada Chanyeol Oppa."

"T-tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tahu keberadaanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan berikan padanya secara diam-diam."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Arasseo. Kalau begitu aku mau."

Seulgi lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan mulai merekam suara Sehun.

"Oke." Seulgi tersenyum lebar saat dia sudah selesai merekam suara Sehun. Namun dahinya berkerut saat dilihatnya Sehun yang mulai terisak.

"Kau menangis, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya.

Sehun langsung menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng cepat. "A-aniya."

Seulgi langsung memeluk gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Menangislah..."

"Hiks..." Sehun kembali terisak di pelukan Seulgi.

"Kau pasti bisa melalui ini semua. Aku yakin itu," ucap Seulgi mencoba menyemangati Sehun. Dia lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne. Aku jadi ikutan sedih jika kau menangis."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seulgi tersenyum melihatnya. "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ayo, kita kembali ke ruanganmu." Dia lalu mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju ke gedung rumah sakit.

"Sehun-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap Seulgi begitu dia telah mengantar Sehun ke ruangannya.

"Ne? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku hanya minta izin selama dua hari saja." Dia lalu memeluk Sehun. "Maafkan aku, ne. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti jika hari libur tiba, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

Seulgi melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan menuju ke kelas Chanyeol. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kado yang tidak terlalu besar. Matanya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa was-was takut ada yang melihatnya. Padahal suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi. Ya, karena ini masih jam 06.04 a.m. Masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang siswa berangkat ke sekolah.

Gadis itu lalu menaruh kotak yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja Chanyeol. Jantungnya sudah dagdigdug sedari tadi. Dia betul-betul takut kalau ada yang melihatnya. Beruntung, CCTV yang ada di sekitar kelas tersebut sedang di perbaiki. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia yang menaruh kotak kado tadi ke meja Chanyeol.

Seulgi menghembuskan napas lega begitu dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Senyum merekah tampak terlihat dari kedua bibirnya.

"Hh! Akhirnya."

.

Chanyeol nampak sedang memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di sebelahnya juga ada Jongin dan juga Jongdae. Keningnya berkerut saat dilihatnya ada sebuah kotak kado di atas mejanya.

"Woah...kau dapat hadiah, Chan?" ucap Jongin. Dia lalu mengambil kotak kado tersebut. "Sepertinya ini dari penggemarmu."

Diatas kotak kado tersebut terdapat secarik kertas. Di atas kertas tersebut terdapat tulisan :

 _-Buat Park Chanyeol-_

Tulisan tersebut berupa ketikan, bukan tulisan tangan. Seulgi sengaja melakukannya karena jika dia menggunakan tulisan tangan, maka Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Buat Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku buka, Chan?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung merebut kotak tersebut dari tangan Jongin, dan dibukanya. Keningnya semakin berkerut saat dilihatnya isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kepingan CD.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang membawa laptop?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Jongdae menggeleng.

Tanpa banyak pikir Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kepingan CD tersebut dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

"Woi Chan! Kau mau kemana, huh?" teriak Jongdae. Namun Chanyeol terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongdae barusan.

.

Ternyata Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya. Dia langsung mengambil laptop diatas meja belajarnya begitu dia memasuki kamarnya. Di nyalakannya laptop tersebut dan dimasukkannya kepingan CD tadi ke dalam CD-Drive.

Disana terdapat sebuah file yang berformat **.amr**.

"Sepertinya ini sebuah _voice recording_?" gumam Chanyeol. Dia lalu mengklik file tersebut.

 _"Hai Chanyeol Oppa!"_

 **Deg**

"S-sehun-ah..." Chanyeol menatap tak percaya layar laptop dihadapannya. Dia nampak syok begitu mendengar rekaman suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah suara Sehun.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Oppa?"_

"Kabarku baik, Sehunie."

 _"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Oh, ya. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena kepergianku yang mendadak dan tidak pamit secara langsung sama Oppa."_

Chanyeol menatap layar laptop dihadapannya sendu. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

 _"Satu hal yang aku minta dari Oppa. Oppa jangan mencariku, ne. Aku mohon."_

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Oppa."_

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sehunie."

 _"Oppa sudah membaca surat dariku, kan? Aku minta maaf jika suratnya sedikit lusuh. Itu karena aku menulisnya sambil menangis."_

 _"Oppa, meskipun saat ini aku jauh darimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunie."

 _"Oppa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku disini baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."_

 _"Terakhir, aku minta maaf Oppa. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku mencintaimu. Annyeong."_

Chanyeol lalu mengusap air matanya kasar begitu rekaman itu berakhir. Ditutupnya laptop dihadapannya itu cepat tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Dia kemudian bergegas pergi dari kamarnya tersebut.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke sekolahnya. Dia berlari menuju ke kelasnya dan dilihatnya pintu kelasnya yang sudah tertutup. Itu berarti jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung didalam sana.

Dia lalu kembali berlari ke pos satpam. Mencari tahu siapa yang mengiriminya CD tadi.

"Ahjussi! Apa Ahjussi tahu siapa seseorang yang memasuki kelasku pagi-pagi tadi?" tanya Chanyeol begitu tiba dihadapan Pak satpam.

"Kalau itu saya tidak tahu."

Chanyeol lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar."Aish...jinjja?"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!" panggil Heechul Saem.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. "N-ne, Saem."

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelasmu?" tanya Heechul Saem.

"Aniya, Saem. Aku terlambat."

Heechul Saem geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak pelan. "Kembangkan," lanjutnya lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke rooftop sekolah. Di lihatnya pemandangannya dibawah sana penuh tanya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirim rekaman itu?" gumamnya. "Arrrggghhh... Kenapa CCTV pakai rusak segala, sih?" gerutunya.

.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju ke kelas Baekhyun begitu bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dihampirinya Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Sunbae? Apa yang Sunbae lakukan kemari? Apa Sunbae mau bertanya keberadaan Sehun lagi padaku? Maaf, kalau tentang itu lagi, sebaiknya Sunbae pergi dari sini."

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan bertanya hal itu lagi padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi ada yang mengirimiku _compact disc_ yang berisi rekaman suara Sehun."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. "B-benarkah? Mana?"

"Ada di rumahku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kerumah Sunbae sekarang."

Mereka lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo." Baekhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo begitu dilihatnya gadis bermata bulat itu keluar dari ruang guru.

"Yak kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kerumah Chanyeol Sunbae," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Ngapain?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tahu."

.

"Huaaaaa Sehunie...! Hiks..." Baekhyun langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya begitu dia mendengar rekaman suara Sehun. Chanyeol yang ada disana sampai menutup kedua lubang telinganya saking kencangnya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Hiks...pelankan suaramu. Malu hiks sama tetangga tahu. Hiks..." tegur Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

"T-tapi ini..."

"Aku tahu. Hiks, kau kira kau saja yang sedih, huh? Aku juga," ujar Kyungsoo melas.

Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam sambil berdiri menatap lantai kamarnya.

"Sunbae!" panggil Baekhyun.

"N-ne?" sahut Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Darimana Sunbae mendapatkan CD itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada yang menaruhnya di meja kelasku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Nugu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Justru itu aku ingin tahu!" teriaknya sedikit emosi.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung diam. Tidak berani bertanya pada Chanyeol lagi. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang agak sensitif jika menyangkut soal Sehun, tetapi Chanyeol juga demikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dua Tahun Kemudian...**_

"Arrrggghhh... Kenapa harus salah semua?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menatap layar laptop didepannya. Tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya ternyata salah semua, dan hal itu membuatnya harus mengerjakannya ulang.

"Hh!"

Chanyeol menatap nanar layar laptop didepannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia terus kepikiran akan Sehun. Dan sudah empat kali pula dia mendapatkan _compact disc_ yang berisi rekaman suara Sehun sejak dua tahun yang lalu. CD yang ketiga dan ke empat bukan lagi ditaruh diatas meja kelasnya, karena dia sudah berada dibangku perkuliahan sekarang. Melainkan ditaruh didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, CD tersebut juga ditaruh ke dalam kotak kado. Menurut Chanyeol, pengirim dari ke empat CD itu adalah orang yang sama. Dilihat dari kotak kado yang dipakainya, warnanya selalu sama, merah maroon. Dan sampai saat ini, Chanyeol masih tidak mengetahui siapa pengirim CD tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau kenapa, huh?" tanya Han Seolbin, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mencoba mengambil hati Chanyeol. Dia juga berada di kelas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, seni musik modern.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol datar.

Seolbin lalu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau nanti malam menemaniku jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong?" pinta Seolbin.

"Mwo? Menemanimu?" Chanyeol lalu berdecih. "Yak Seolbin-ssi. Kau tahu, betapa pusingnya aku memikirkan tugas-tugas ini, huh? Dan kau, malah menyuruhku menemanimu jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong? Tsk, maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah. Dia kemudian memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Seolbin yang terus saja meneriakinya. Dia sudah tahu maksud dari Seolbin yang terus saja mengusiknya. Gadis itu menyukainya. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, dia tidak akan bisa menghianati cinta dari Sehun.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke taman yang dia dan Sehun pernah datangi dua tahun yang lalu. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak pernah datang lagi ketempat ini. Terakhir kali dia kesini saat dia pertama kali berkencan bersama Sehun dulu. Tempat ini masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati jalanan yang berabat beton dan berhenti disebuah bangku panjang, dan merupakan bangku yang pernah dia duduki dulu bersama Sehun.

Didudukinya bangku tersebut. Kenangan dua tahun lalu bersama Sehun ditempat ini masih tersimpan rapi di dalam memorinya. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa masa-masa itu.

Chanyeol lalu memegang kalung yang melingkar indah dilehernya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit pemberian dari Sehun itu masih tetap dipakainya hingga saat ini. Satu-satunya kenangan dalam bentuk benda dari Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, dua tahun sudah aku menunggumu. Perasaan ini masih sama, tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu, seperti saat dua tahun yang lalu," gumamnya. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kapan kau akan kembali, Sehun-ah? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut.

Chanyeol turun dari dalam mobilnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat suatu benda di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Keningnya berkerut begitu mengetahui kalau benda tersebut ternyata sebuah kotak kado yang sama dengan kotak kado yang sering diterimanya.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Ternyata isi kotak itu sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu kepingan CD. Dia lalu mengambil laptop yang ada didalam tasnya dan menghidupkannya.

Keningnya berkerut saat dilihatnya file didalam CD tersebut bukan sebuah _voice recording_ , melainkan sebuah _video recording_. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung memutar video tersebut.

 **Deg**

Chanyeol nampak syok begitu video itu terputar. Didalam video itu nampak terlihat Sehun yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang. Di belakangnya terlihat banyak tumbuh beberapa jenis bunga yang tampak bermekaran.

"S-sehun-ah..." gumam Chanyeol lirih. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipi mulusnya.

 _"Hai Chanyeol Oppa! Apa kabar? Kau pasti sangat terkejut ya melihatku seperti ini."_

Sehun terlihat sangat kurus daripada dua tahun yang lalu saat dia belum berangkat ke Jerman.

 _"Aku sangat kurus ya, Oppa?"_

"Apa kau habis bangun tidur, Sehun-ah?" Pasalnya Sehun terlihat mengenakan piyama. Dan jangan lupakan penutup kepala yang melekat indah di kepalanya.

 _"Oppa pasti kecewa ya melihatku yang seperti ini...? Aku minta maaf."_

Sehun lalu tersenyum sangat manis yang memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

"Ani, Sehun-ah. Kau masih terlihat sangat manis."

 _"Oppa tahu, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Karena...aku sudah sembuh yeeeyyy..."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah itu, Sehun-ah? Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

 _"Tapi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus menjalani pengobatan lagi untuk pemulihan. Aku ingin pulang dalam keadaan gemuk."_

 _"Oppa, tunggulah aku. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku janji."_

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, Sehun-ah."

 _"Oppa, langit disini sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Maaf, aku harus mengakhiri video ini."_

 _"Oppa! Ich liebe dich... Annyeong!"_

"Nado, saranghaeyo Sehun-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak, harusnya Chanyeol Sunbae yang mendatangi kita, bukan kita yang mendatangi dia," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah," tegur Baekhyun. Keduanya kini berada didepan kampus tempat Chanyeol menuntut ilmu, Seoul National University.

"Kenapa Chanyeol Sunbae tidak menyuruh kita menunggunya ditempat lain saja, sih? Kau tahu, semua orang yang lewat disini sedari tadi terus memerhatikan kita."

"Wajarlah. Kita kan orang asing disini. Dan kita cukup cantik. Jadi wajar kan, jika kita menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu sajalah."

"Hh! Kenapa aku dulu tidak bisa lulus di universitas ini, ya?" kata Baekhyun sedih.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya berdecih pelan. "Itu karena kau tidak cerdas."

"Kau juga," balas Baekhyun.

"Memang." Kyungsoo lalu memukul pundak Baekhyun sedikit keras yang membuat siempunya terlonjak kaget.

"Wae?!"

"Bukannya itu Seulgi?" tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ne, kau benar. Itu memang Seulgi."

"Woah, dia bisa masuk ke universitas ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan cerdas. Alumni kelas A lagi." Baekhyun lalu memanggil Seulgi begitu gadis itu mulai dekat dengan mereka. "Seulgi-ssi!"

"Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Seulgi begitu dia tiba dihadapan keduanya.

"Kami sedang menunggu Chanyeol Sunbae. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aniya. Kami beda jurusan. Jadi aku jarang melihatnya."

"Oh, begitu ya. O, ya. Kau dapat salam dari Jongdae Oppa."

"Benarkah?" Seulgi tampak malu-malu mendengarnya.

"Ne."

"Bilangin ke dia, salam balik dari aku, ne."

"Arasseo."

"O, ya. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kalian menunggu Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Katanya sih ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya. Mungkin ini tentang CD yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Katanya sih dia mendapat CD lagi."

"Ne?" Seulgi langsung tegang mendengarnya.

"Sampai saat ini kami tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"O-oh."

"Waeyo Seulgi-ssi? Kenapa kau tampak tegang?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat gelagat aneh Seulgi.

"A-aniyo. Aku kebelet, nih. Aku duluan teman-teman!" Seulgi lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Takut mereka mengetahuinya kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang mengirim CD-CD itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu.

.

Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari gedung fakultas seni. Dia melangkah dengan sedikit buru-buru. Di belakangnya ada Seolbin yang terus mengikutinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau mau kemana? Bukankah masih ada mata kuliah lagi setengah jam lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau pergi kemana," sahut Chanyeol dingin sambil terus melangkah.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol berhenti didepan pintu gerbang universitasnya begitu dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya disana. Seolbin tetap mengikutinya tanpa berniat untuk pergi dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kami sudah menunggu Sunbae dari satu jam yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi ada praktek mendadak," sesal Chanyeol.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya Seolbin yang berdiri disebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia-"

Seolbin langsung memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Perkenalkan, aku Han Seolbin, yeojachingunya Chanyeol-ssi," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"MWO?/MWO?/MWO?" teriak ketiganya kompak.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku masih sangat mencintai Sehun," kata Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini." Dia lalu melangkah menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Yak, kalian mau kemana, huh?" teriak Seolbin. Dia lalu menyusul ketiganya, namun mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dan malah melaju melewatinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sungai Han. Mereka lalu keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa yang ingin Sunbae bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Aku mendapat CD lagi," jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap air sungai Han yang tenang.

"Terus?"

"Kali ini bukan lagi _voice recording_ , tetapi _video recording_."

"MWO?/MWO?" teriak keduanya kompak.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Chanyeol lalu membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Nih," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah CD kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu menerima CD tersebut. "S-sunbae serius, ini _video recording_?"

"Aku selalu serius."

.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu heboh jika sudah melihat rekaman-rekaman suara Sehun. Tapi kali ini lebih heboh lagi, karena yang di lihat sekarang adalah video.

"Huaaaaaa Sehunieeee ! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ?!" tangis Baekhyun heboh.

"Sehun-ah hiks... Kenapa hanya Chanyeol hiks... Sunbae saja yang kau beri rekaman dirimu? Kenapa hiks... aku tidak? Huaaa eomma...!" isak Kyungsoo.

"Yak, bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak, huh? Gendang telingaku mau pecah mendengarnya," protes Jongdae.

"Aku nggak peduli huaaaaa!"

Jongdae lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aishh jinjja?" Dia lalu beralih pada Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain PSP di lantai kamar Baekhyun. "Jong, bisakah kau suruh dua curut itu diam,eoh?"

"Kau siapa, huh? Berani nyuruh-nyuruh aku," sahut Jongin.

"Astaga! Apa salah dan dosaku Tuhan, sampai aku bisa punya teman dan sepupu modelnya kayak gini? Akhh..."

Baekhyun langsung melempar bantal yang penuh air mata serta ingusnya tepat ke wajah Jongdae, yang membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur kebelakang saking kerasnya.

"Hahaha !" tawa Jongin pecah begitu melihat temannya tersebut jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Berani bilang seperti itu lagi, giliran benda itu yang akan melayang selanjutnya," kata Baekhyun tajam sambil menunjuk tongkat baseball yang ada di dekat lemari pakaiannya.

Jongdae yang melihatnya langsung duduk anteng disebelah Jongin. Takut jika Baekhyun melemparinya betul dengan tongkat baseball.

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Haloha...!**

 **Sepertinya tinggal 1-2 chapter lagi ff gaje ini bakalan END.**

 **Ff ini HAPPY ENDING kok.**

 **Seperti biasa, ditunggu reviewnya !**


	15. Chapter 15

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...where there is a meeting would certainly no such thing as separation. but behind the breakup, would have no such thing as a meeting again..._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu Setengah Tahun Kemudian...**_

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek tampak sedang menunggu jemputan didekat bandara. Tangan kirinya nampak memegang sebuah koper besar, dan ada pula _mini bag_ yang melingkar indah di bahu kanannya. Sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna merah maroon terlihat sangat pas melekat di badannya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus. Bak seorang model profesional. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang nangkring di hidung bangirnya. Banyak pasang mata yang nampak memerhatikannya. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau gadis cantik tersebut adalah seorang model atau seorang artis. Atau mungkin mereka malah salah fokus pada alas kaki yang dikenakannya. Sendal jepit. Ya, sepasang sendal jepit berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya tengah melekat dengan eloknya di telapak kakinya.

Gadis cantik itu lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam _mini bag_. Dia kemudian terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Eomma!"

"Apa Eomma sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputku? Benarkah? Siapa? Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak mau jika harus menunggu lama. Annyeong!"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, dia lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam mini bag. Gadis itu, Sehun, kemudian menatap pemandangan disekelilingnya. Tiga tahun sudah dia tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kota ini. Dia sangat merindukan kota ini.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, namun orang yang diutus Nyonya Oh untuk menjemput Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sehun nampak mondar-mandir sedari tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aish..." gerutunya kesal sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi eommanya kembali.

"Eomma! Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

(Sabar sayang.)

"Sabar? Eomma...sudah setengah jam aku menunggu. Aku sudah lelah eomma... Apa aku naik taksi saja?"

(Andwe! Mereka sebentar lagi sampai. Jadi, tunggu disitu saja, arasseo?)

"Ne, eomma."

Sehun menatap ponselnya kesal begitu dia mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia sudah lelah sedari tadi berdiri ditempat ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur nyenyak. Dia sudah sangat merindukan kasur empuk dikamarnya.

Sebuah van berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Sehun. Lalu, keluarlah dua sosok makhluk hidup yang disebut manusia yang bergender perempuan dari dalam van itu. Mereka membawa sebuah kertas A3 yang terdapat tulisan **"WELCOME BACK TO SOUTH KOREA SEHUNIE"** dipermukaannya.

"Sehuniee...!" seru keduanya sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun dan langsung memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar salah satu orang itu, Baekhyun.

"I-ya, thapih lepashhh..." Sehun kesulitan bernapas karena kedua sahabatnya itu memeluknya terlalu erat. Dia lalu mendorong keduanya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Apa kalian ingin aku mati muda, eoh? Sesak tahu," gerutunya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "hehehe, maaf."

"Yak jadi kalian berdua yang diutus oleh eommaku untuk menjemputku?" tanya Sehun.

Keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun lalu berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu, aku hampir lumutan menunggu kalian disini."

"Mian, tadi van nya kehabisan bensin. Jadi, ya kita singgah dulu di pom bensin. Dan kau tahu, disana ternyata antri," jelas Baekhyun.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang. Aku sudah sangat capek dan lapar," ajak Sehun sambil melangkah memasuki van.

"Ahjussi, tolong bantu angkat ya," perintah Baekhyun pada Song Ahjussi, sopir kelurga Sehun agar mengangkat koper Sehun ke dalam van.

"Apa disini tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" tanya Sehun begitu van yang mereka naiki sudah melaju.

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Baekhyun. "Kyungie-ya, ambil makanannya," perintahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil makanan yang ada di jok belakang. "Taraaa! Ini dia makanannya," serunya sambil memberikan beberapa bungkus _snack_ kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dan mulai melahapnya.

"Oh ya, Hun. Jadi, selama ini kau pergi berobat kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ke Hamburg, Jerman."

"MWO?/MWO?" teriak keduanya kompak.

"Wae?"

"Astaga! Kalau aku tahu ternyata kau ada di Jerman, setiap liburan pasti aku akan mengunjungimu," kata Baekhyun.

"Betul itu," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian sedih melihat keadaanku."

"Lalu, siapa yang mengirim kepingan CD pada Chanyeol Sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Seulgi," jawab Sehun santai.

"Ne?/Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia tahu keberadaanku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku."

"Astaga, anak itu."

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh, "ya?"

"Kau tidak merindukan Chanyeol Sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendengarnya berubah sendu. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap isi _snack_ ditangannya. "Sangat."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Dia juga sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah."

"Apa nanti kau akan langsung menemuinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Oh, ya. Apa kalian ada rekomendasi universitas mana yang kiranya cocok buatku?"

"SNU," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"SNU? Wae? Kenapa harus itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol Sunbae juga kuliah disana," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia mengambil jurusan seni musik modern."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan mendaftar disana kalau begitu."

"Apa kau juga akan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?"

"Aniya. Aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran."

"Wow. Kau pasti lulus, Sehunie."

"Semoga."

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Menelisik setiap sudut ruang tamu. Sepi.

"Ahjumma!" seru Sehun sembari melangkah masuk.

"Iya, sebentar!" sahut Song Ahjumma dari arah dapur. "Nak Sehun?" kaget Song Ahjumma begitu melihat Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Tanpa basa-basi wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Apa ahjumma sangat merindukanku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku jauh lebih merindukan Ahjumma daripada Ahjumma yang merindukanku."

Song Ahjumma lalu melepas pelukannya dan menangkup bahu Sehun. "Yaa, kenapa Nak Sehun jadi semakin tinggi?"

"Benarkah?"

Song Ahjumma mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun lalu merangkul bahu Song Ahjumma dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Ahjumma, aku sangat lapar. Bisakah Ahjumma buatkan aku nasi goreng kimchi? Sudah sangat lama aku tidak memakannya."

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kekamarku dulu. Nanti kalau sudah siap, Ahjumma panggil aku, ne?"

"Oke."

Sehun lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Diputarnya knop pintu kamarnya perlahan. Sudah tiga tahun lebih dia meninggalkan kamarnya ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih terlihat sama sejak sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Gadis manis itu kemudian menaruh _mini bag_ -nya asal, dan langsung menghenpaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Hai kasur, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa selama aku pergi kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang tidur disini selama aku tidak ada?" celotehnya. Dia lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lebih tepatnya ke gambar Mickey dan Minnie Mouse.

"Chanyeol Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu." Dia lalu tertidur.

.

Sehun melahap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Song Ahjumma dengan sangat lahapnya. Dia sangat merindukan masakan rumahan. Dia sangat bosan, selama tiga tahun lebih selalu mengkonsumsi makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya terasa hambar.

"Ahjumma tidak makan?" tanya Sehun pada Song Ahjumma yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aniyo. Ahjumma sudah makan tadi," jawab Song Ahjumma.

"Ini sangat enak."

Song Ahjumma tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun langsung memasuki kamarnya kembali begitu dia telah selesai makan. Dibukanya daun pintu jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin yang masuk menerpa wajah mulusnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi. Ini mungkin adalah awal kebahagiaanku."

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang bertengger didinding kamarnya, pukul 16.25. Dia lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

Song Ahjumma mengerutkan dahinya heran saat dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi sedang berjalan di ruang tengah. "Nak Sehun mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Sehun menoleh. "Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan, Ahjumma," jawabnya.

"Oh, arasseo. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ne, Ahjumma. Annyeong!" serunya sambil melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia ingin naik bus kali ini. Semenjak dia sakit, dia selalu diantar oleh Song Ahjussi. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak naik kendaraan umum itu.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti di sebuah halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat dia pernah dirawat dulu. Gadis manis itu turun dari bus dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke rumah sakit tersebut.

Senyumnya mengembang saat dia sudah tiba di depan pintu kayu yang terdapat tulisan "Dr. Wu Kris's Room". Diketuknya pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci!" sahut suara dari dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung memutar knop pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Di dalam sana tampak Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ekhem..." Sehun berdehem sedikit keras karena dia merasa Kris mengabaikan kedatangannya.

Mendengar deheman Sehun, Kris langsung beralih dari ponsel ditangannya, dan langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Oppa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kris balik.

"Apa aku tidak dipersilahkan duduk? Aku tamu disini."

"Ah, ya. Silahkan duduk."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"W-wae? Kenapa Oppa terus menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu, kalau aku cantik. Jadi, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Sehun tampak risih karena Kris terus saja menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau benar-benar Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris. Dia merasa terkejut akan kedatangan Sehun tadi. Pasalnya, dia sudah tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu selama tiga tahun lebih.

Sehun berdecih pelan. "Kalau aku bukan Oh Sehun lalu aku siapa?"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi."

"Apa pengobatanmu sudah selesai?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Dan Oppa tahu? Aku sudah sembuh."

"Benarkah?" ucap Kris tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Oh, ya Oppa. Apa Chanyeol Oppa sering datang kesini?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aniyo. Semenjak dia telah menduduki bangku universitas, dia menjadi jarang datang kemari. Jika ada perlunya saja dia akan datang. Itu pun lima bulan sekali. Waeyo? Apa kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Aniya."

"Yaaa...kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

"Um...apa aku boleh minta nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kris lalu mengambil selembar kertas serta pulpen, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Nih."

Sehun menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Apgujeong-dong..."

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti didepan rumah bercat putih berlantai dua.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya?" gumam Sehun. Dia lalu menekan bel yang ada disisi gerbang.

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Berkali-kali...

Namun tak kunjung ada yang membukakannya.

"Apa didalam tidak ada orang?"

Sehun terus saja menekan bel dihadapannya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka dan seorang ahjumma muncul dibaliknya.

"Ahjumma, apa benar ini rumahnya Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, ne. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Er...apa Chanyeolnya ada, Ahjumma?"

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi lagi pergi."

"Kalau boleh tahu, pergi kemana ya, Ahjumma?"

"Kalau itu, ahjumma juga kurang tahu."

"Ah...begitu ya. Jam berapa biasanya dia pulang?"

"Tidak tentu. Apa agassi mau menunggunya?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mari masuk. Agassi bisa menunggunya didalam." Ahjumma itu lalu menuntun Sehun memasuki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggu disini saja, Ahjumma" kata Sehun begitu dia sampai di teras rumah Chanyeol.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi Ahjumma tidak bisa menemani Agassi. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Ahjumma kerjakan dibelakang."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, permisi."

Sehun lalu mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang ada di teras tersebut. Gadis manis itu kemudian merogoh ponsel disaku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang diberikan Kris tadi. Namun nihil, hanya suara dari operator lah yang terdengar, yang menandakan kalau nomor ponsel tersebut tidak aktif.

Nampak terlihat kekecewaan dari raut wajah Sehun saat dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel itu lagi.

"Kenapa tidak aktif? Apa nomornya ada yang salah?" gumamnya. Dia lalu menoleh saat dilihatnya ahjumma yang tadi datang sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkan Ahjumma," ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan diminum."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ahjumma!"

"Ne."

"Apa Ahjumma punya nomor ponsel Chanyeol Oppa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne? Ah, aniyo. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting, Chanyeol-ssi selalu menghubungi telepon rumah," jelas Ahjumma.

"Begitu, ya."

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam telah berlalu, namun Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sehun terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Namun tetap suara operator yang terdengar. Dia lalu melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 20.55, sudah hampir jam 9 malam, namun Chanyeol masih belum pulang.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Sehun.

"Apa Agassi tidak mau menunggu didalam rumah saja?" tanya Ahjumma dari arah pintu.

Sehun langsung menoleh. "Ne? Ah, aniyo Ahjumma. Lagian, ini sudah malam. Aku mau permisi pulang."

"Agassi akan pulang? Tidak mau menunggu Chanyeol-ssi sebentar lagi? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang."

"Aniyo, Ahjumma. Lain kali saja aku kesini lagi. Oh, ya. Nanti kalau Chanyeol Oppa pulang, tolong bilang ke dia kalau aku mencarinya, ne Ahjumma. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Arasseoyo. Nanti Ahjumma sampaikan."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Annyeonghi gyeseyo Ahjumma." Sehun membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Taksi!" seru Sehun saat dilihatnya ada sebuah taksi yang lewat didepannya.

"Seokcheonhonsu Lake, Ahjussi."

.

Hanya selang waktu lima menit, Chanyeol akhirnya pulang kerumahnya. Senyum tampak terlihat dari kedua bibirnya. Dia sedang hari ini, karena tugasnya akhirnya sudah di acc oleh dosennya.

"Selamat malam, Ahjumma" sapanya begitu dia berada di dapur dan melihat pembantunya sedang mencuci gelas.

"Ah, anda sudah pulang?"

"Ne, Ahjumma."

"Oh, ya. Barusan ada seorang yeoja yang mencari anda."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Nugu?"

"Orangnya tinggi, putih, dan cantik. Kalau tidak salah namanya Se...Se..."

"Sehun?"

"Nah, itu dia. Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun."

 **Deg**

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. "B-benarkah?"

Ahjumma itu mengangguk. "Iya. Dia tadi menunggu anda kira-kira hampir tiga jam. Tapi anda tidak kunjung pulang."

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju garasi dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung menekan-nekan bel rumah Sehun begitu pria tampan itu tiba disana.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Song Ahjumma muncul dibaliknya.

"Ahjumma, apa Sehun ada dirumah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, Sehun nya keluar dari tadi sore. Katanya sih mau jalan-jalan."

"Apa Ahjumma tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Aniyo."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Nampak raut kekecewaan dan penyesalan dari wajahnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Song Ahjumma yang menatapnya bingung.

"Arrrggghhh...jinjja? Kenapa aku tadi tidak pulang cepat? Begini kan jadinya. Sehun-ah... Neo eodiga?"

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju ke taman tempat dimana Sehun dan dirinya pernah berkencan dulu.

Dikelilinginya taman tersebut begitu dia sudah tiba disana.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau ada disini?!" kata Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah!"

Pukul 10 malam Sehun baru pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis tinggi itu berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya. Dia merasa lelah hari ini. Wajahnya juga nampak muram. Dia kecewa karena tidak bertemu Chanyeol, orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Nak Sehun baru pulang, ya?" tanya Song Ahjumma begitu dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah menaiki anak tangga.

"Ne, Ahjumma."

"Oh, ya. Tadi ada yang datang mencari anda."

"Mencariku? Siapa Ahjumma?"

"Seorang namja. Dia tinggi, dan tampan."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Apa mungkin Chanyeol Oppa?" gumamnya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal begitu dia memasuki kamarnya.

"Hiks..." Gadis mania itu terisak. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin karena dia yang begitu merindukan sosok Chanyeol tapi belum bisa bertemu dengannya.

 _ **Ini adalah salah satu mimpiku,**_

 _ **Kembali berjumpa dengan orang-orang terdekatku, keluargaku, serta sahabat-sahabatku.**_

 _ **Tapi, satu hal yang paling aku sesalkan saat ini**_

 _ **Mimpiku yang lain, kenapa tidak terwujud?**_

 _ **Aku sangat merindukannya.**_

Toktoktok

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, ada Song Ahjumma muncul dibaliknya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi segelas susu. Ditaruhnya nampan tersebut diatas meja. Keningnya berkerut saat telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari atas tempat tidur.

Song Ahjumma lalu duduk disisi ranjang Sehun. "Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

Sehun yang masih terisak langsung bangun dan memeluk Song Ahjumma erat.

"Hiks..."

Song Ahjumma nampak terkejut dibuatnya. "Ada apa, huh?"

"Hiks... Aku merindukannya, Ahjumma..."

Song Ahjumma tersenyum maklum.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menyipitkan matanya begitu sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang saat ini tengah dibuka oleh Song Ahjumma. Dia lalu menyentuh permukaan dahinya. Hangat. Pantas saja jika saat ini dia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, ternyata dia demam. Gadis itu kemudian menaikan selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi lehernya.

"Anda sudah bangun?" tanya Song Ahjumma.

Sehun mengangguk. "Emmm..."

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa nyenyak?"

"Ne. Tapi sepertinya aku sekarang lagi demam, Ahjumma."

"Benarkah?" Song Ahjumma lalu melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan menyentuh dahi gadis cantik tersebut.

"Ne, badanmu hangat. Apa kita pergi ke dokter saja?"

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau," tolak Sehun. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja Ahjumma."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Ahjumma akan membuatkanmu bubur, ne?"

"Emm." Song Ahjumma lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya. Dia lalu menghubungi Baekhyun.

(Ya, Sehun-ah! Waeyo?)

"Apa kau punya nomor ponselnya Chanyeol Oppa?"

(Ne, tapi kemarin aku menghubunginya dan nomornya tidak aktif. Mungkin dia sudah ganti nomor.)

"Oh, begitu ya."

(Ne. Waeyo? Apa kau belum bertemu dengannya?)

"Ne. Kemarin aku datang kerumahnya, tapi dia tidak ada. Aku juga menghubungi nomor ponselnya yang ku dapat dari Kris Oppa, tapi tidak aktif."

"Ah, mungkin Jongin Sunbae punya nomornya. Dia kan sahabat karib Chanyeol Sunbae. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo mintakan.)

"Kyungsoo?"

(Ah, kau belum tahu ya Hunie. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin Sunbae sudah mulai menjalin hubungan sejak setahun yang lalu.)

"Benarkah?"

(Ne. Sekarang tinggal aku yang masih single. Sehun-ah, tolong carikan aku namjachingu, ne?)

"Mau yang bagaimana?"

"Sembarang. Yang penting dia namja. Hehehe. Oh, ya. Bukankah di Jerman banyak namja bule? Apa kau tidak punya kenalan gitu?)

"Tsk, yak Nona Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat, aku pergi ke Jerman untuk berobat, bukan untuk mencari namja bule."

(Kekeke, aku hanya bercanda. Intinya, jika kau punya kenalan namja yang masih single, kenalkan padaku ne.)

"Ne, arasseo."

.

Pukul 9 pagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang SNU. Dua gadis itu nampak tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Tsk, ini sudah jam 9, kenapa Seulgi belum juga datang?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah ada didalam?" terka Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti belum datang. Aku yakin itu. Oh, ya. Sehun tadi menghubungiku, dan dia meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol Sunbae padaku. Tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Bisakah kau mintakan nomor ponsel Chanyeol Sunbae pada namjachingumu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti aku akan mintakan."

"Itu Seulgi!" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Seulgi-ssi!" panggil Kyungsoo begitu Seulgi sudah mulai mendekat.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Seulgi.

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bertemu denganku? Errr... Ada apa, ya?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu menatap tajam Seulgi. "Neo..."

"W-wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Seulgi merasa gugup begitu kedua gadis dihadapannya itu menatapnya tajam, seperti dia adalah seekor mangsa yang siap dilahap kapan saja.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengirim cd-cd itu pada Chanyeol Sunbae?"

"I-itu..."

"Wae! Kenapa selama ini kau tidak memberitahu kami, huh kalau kau mengetahui keberadaan Sehun?"

"Kau tahu, selama beberapa tahun ini Chanyeol Sunbae seperti apa? Dia sangat sedih setiap kali mengingat Sehun. Kau tidak kasihan padanya, huh?"

Seulgi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sudah tahu kalau Sehun sudah kembali.

Pasti Sehun sudah memberitahu mereka. Batinnya. Dia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerobos keduanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja, huh?"

Seulgi mulai berhitung dalam hati. "Satu...dua...tiga...lari." Gadis itu lalu berlari menerobos Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak Seulgi-ssi!"

"Aku minta maaf! Sehun yang melarangku memberitahu pada kalian!" seru Seulgi sembari berlari memasuki gedung universitas.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada disana mendengus sebal sambil menatap kepergian Seulgi.

.

 **I got all I need when I got you and I... I look around me, and see sweet life...**

Ponsel Sehun berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo!"

(Yak Sehun-ah! Apa kau memberitahu Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo kalau aku yang selama ini mengirimi cd pada Chanyeol Oppa?)

"Ah, ne. Waeyo?"

(Kau tau, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi menghakimiku didepan kampus.)

"Hahaha. Benarkah?"

(Ne. Mereka sepertinya sangat marah padaku. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil kabur.)

"Aniyo. Mereka memang seperti itu. Oh, ya Seulgi-ah. Apa kau tahu kapan pendaftaran untuk calon mahasiswa baru di SNU?"

(Hari ini.)

"Mwo?" Sehun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Hari ini?"

(Ne. Waeyo? Apa kau ingin mendaftar?)

"Tentu saja."

(Datanglah ke kampus sekarang. Mumpung masih belum terlalu ramai.)

"Arasseo."

Sehun langsung melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi begitu Seulgi mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia tidak peduli kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat.

.

Chanyeol membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja yang ada di perpustakaan kampusnya.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Seolbin yang sedang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Belum," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-bukunya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membereskan buku-buku itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Seolbin yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seolbin.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Seolbin dan menatap gadis itu datar. "Berhenti mengikutiku," ujarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon." Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui Sehun saat ini, namun tugas dari dosennya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" seru Seolbin. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan malah melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area kampus.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung universitas. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa map yang mungkin berisi dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Ish kemana sih perginya Chanyeol tadi? Kenapa juga nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi? Tsk, menyebalkan."

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Dia lalu membalikan badannya menatap kearah seseorang yang menyebut nama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Agassi! Tunggu!" serunya.

Orang tersebut menoleh kearah Sehun. "Aku?"

"Ne." Sehun kemudian melangkah menghampiri seseorang yang ternyata adalah Seolbin tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol Oppa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Waeyo?"

"Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Dia baru saja pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Tsk, kalau aku tahu, aku sudah menyusulnya."

"Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Permisi."

"Ne."

Sehun lalu melangkah menuju ke tempat pendaftaran dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa. Kenapa untuk bertemu Chanyeol saja begitu sulit baginya?

.

"Kau ternyata disini? Aku sedari tadi menghubungimu, tapi nomormu tidak aktif," ujar Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol begitu dilihatnya namja tinggi itu sedang mencari-cari buku di perpustakaan yang ada di pusat kota.

"Ponselku hilang, jadi aku beli lagi yang baru."

"Pantas. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Makan. Ya cari buku lah."

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Oh, ya. Kyungsoo tadi menghubungiku. Dia bilang padaku kalau Sehun meminta nomor ponselmu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ne. Aku baru tahu kalau dia sudah kembali. Yaa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Sini, ponselmu."

Chanyeol melamun. Dia mengabaikan Jongin yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Woi!"

"A-ah."

"Ponselmu mana?"

Chanyeol lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Nih."

"Bisa kau mintakan aku nomor ponselnya Sehun pada Kyungsoo juga?"

"Tentu. Nanti aku mintakan."

Setelah dari perpustakaan, Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali lagi ke kampusnya.

"Hh! Hari yang begitu melelahkan," ujar Jongin sambil mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang ada di kantin.

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan tadi ke atas meja.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu," kata Jongin.

"Ne. Aku merasa tiap hari dapat tugas dari dosen menyebalkan itu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Yang sabar, ya."

"Huffttt...setiap hari aku selalu sabar. Oh, ya. Aku mau mengambil laptop di loker sebentar. Kau tunggu disini saja. Jaga buku-buku ini dengan baik. Arasseo?"

Bukannya menyahut ucapan Chanyeol, Jongin malah mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan teman dekatnya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ponselmu," jawab Jongin.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Tsk, katanya kau mau minta nomor ponselnya Sehun."

"Ah." Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya. "Nih. Aku pergi dulu."

.

Sehun tersenyum senang begitu Kyungsoo mengiriminya nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, gadis cantik itu langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol tersebut. Namun senyum dibibirnya berubah menjadi datar begitu suara operator yang terdengar ditelinganya. Nomor Chanyeol sibuk. Ya, karena saat ini Jongin menggunakannya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Hai, Jong!" sapa Seolbin sambil mendudukkan diri dikursi yang ada disebelah Jongin. "Mana Chanyeol?"

"Oh, dia lagi ambil laptop di loker," jawab Jongin.

Seolbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Ponsel Jongin bergetar, ada sebuah panggilan dari Jongdae. Pria itu lalu menjawabnya dan kemudian melangkah menjauh dari posisinya meninggalkan Seolbin disana sendirian.

Kening Seolbin berkerut saat dilihatnya sebuah benda persegi panjang tengah tergeletak diatas meja. Tanpa babibu dia langsung mengambilnya. Kebetulan tidak ada _password_ -nya, jadi dia bisa membuka benda yang bernama ponsel tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya wallpaper ponsel tersebut yang menampilkan foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum begitu manisnya.

"Bukankah yeoja ini yang bertanya padaku tadi? Betul, tidak salah lagi. Tapi, dia siapa?"

.

Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Chanyeol lagi. Dan kali ini terhubung, tidak ada lagi suara operator yang terdengar.

(Halo!)

 **Deg**

Sehun langsung mengakhiri panggilannya begitu suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"N-nuguya? Kenapa...hh!"

.

Chanyeol langsung merebut ponselnya yang ada ditangan Seolbin begitu namja itu kembali dari mengambil laptop di loker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" bentaknya.

"T-tadi ada yang menelepon, jadi aku angkat," jawab Seolbin gugup.

"Nugu?"

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongin begitu selesai dengan urusannya.

"Aniyo," jawab Seolbin.

Chanyeol langsung membuka riwayat panggilan yang masuk dan sedikit terkejut saat dilihatnya kontak dengan nama "Sehuniee" muncul dibaris paling atas.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol lalu menatap kearah Jongin penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa betul ini nomornya Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Jongin lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan melihat apa yang ada dilayar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Ne. Itu nomor ponsel Sehun."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari kantin menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Mengabaikan tugasnya yang belum selesai, dan buku-bukunya yang masih ada di atas meja kantin.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" seru Seulgi.

"Berhenti mengganggunya," kata Jongin tegas. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jongin juga merasa risih melihat keberadaan Seolbin yang terus saja menguntit Chanyeol.

"Foto siapa yang ada di wallpaper Chanyeol tadi, huh?" tanya Seolbin.

"Itu foto yeojachingu Chanyeol. Wae?"

Seolbin nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau terkejut?" tanya Jongin. "Berhentilah mengganggunya. Dia sudah punya yeojachingu."

"Shireo. Aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Kau memang tidak punya malu. Mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah membalas cintamu. Tsk, neo michyeosseo?"

"Ne, aku memang sudah gila."

"Hh!" dengus Jongin. Dia lalu mendekati wajah Seolbin. "Yak Seolbin-ssi, jauhi Chanyeol mulai sekarang, atau aku dan teman-temanku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup." Jongin lalu membereskan barang-barang Chanyeol dan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Seolbin yang masih berada ditempatnya menatap tak percaya punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh itu.

.

Sehun menatap sendu jalanan ber-rabat yang dilewati oleh langkah kakinya itu. Dia kini berada di taman tempat dimana dia berkencan dengan Chanyeol dulu. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Di kepalanya tersimpan sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sedari tadi, siapa perempuan yang menjawab panggilannya tadi?

Apa dia pacar barunya Chanyeol Oppa? Apa selama ini dia sudah lelah menungguku? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Batin Sehun. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua pipi mulusnya.

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya kasar.

 _ **Tiga tahun lebih aku pergi meninggalkannya,**_

 _ **Berjuang melawan cobaan yang datang dari Tuhan,**_

 _ **Menjaga dengan sunguh-sungguh perasaan cinta ini agar tidak pudar.**_

 _ **Dan kini aku sudah kembali,**_

 _ **Dengan tetap membawa perasaan ini tanpa sedikitpun berkurang,**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa dia mengkhianatiku? Apa aku terlalu berharap padanya agar tetap mencintaiku sampai aku kembali?**_

 _ **Aku salah,**_

 _ **Aku memang bodoh. Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja.**_

"Hiks..." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu dilihatnya seorang namja di depan sana tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

 **Deg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc...

 **Yuhuiii I am coming...**

 **Ada yang kangen nggak? #kagak :-D**

 **Maaf lambat apdate...#bow**

 **Tapi chapter ini sudah panjang kok. Dan chapter depan sepertinya bakalan END.**

 **Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow, dan favourite ff gaje ini :-D**

 **Udah ah babibu nya.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya!**


	16. Chapter 16 END

**-happy reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...True love is where you and I will still say "I love you" to a year, 2 years, and 100 years to come..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

 _"Hiks..." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu dilihatnya seorang namja di depan sana tengah menatapnya lurus._

 _"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

 _ **Deg**_

Sehun tetap diam, tak bergeming. Air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya namja itu, Chanyeol. Melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja, Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sehun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, begitu namja itu ingin memeluknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Hiks... Dia siapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia tidak mengerti terhadap ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Tsk, aku memang tidak tahu, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dia? Dia siapa..."

"Siapa yeoja yang menjawab teleponku tadi, huh? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah bosan-" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun. Mencoba mengobati rasa rindu yang selama beberapa tahun ini terus menyiksanya. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya ke ceruk leher Sehun. Mengabaikan Sehun yang terus saja memukuli punggungnya.

"Hiks..."

"Bogoshipeo... Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo Sehun-ah..."

"Hiks... Siapa yeoja itu, huh? Apa dia kekasih barumu?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ditangkupnya kedua bahu Sehun sambil menatap mata sipit itu dalam.

"Hanya kau yeoja yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini. Hanya kau yeoja yang kucintai sampai saat ini. Hanya kau, Sehun-ah..."

 _I knew that I would only see one person_

 _I knew I would only hug one person_

 _Because other loves couldn't touch my heart_

 _If it's not you, then there is no love_

 **(FT Island - Only One Person)**

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol lalu menghapus air mata Sehun. "Aku hanya mencintaimu... Sampai saat ini, dan seterusnya..." Dia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lama.

.

"Namanya Seolbin. Dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku," ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang bersandar dibahu kanannya. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada ditaman itu.

"Dia selalu mengikutiku saat di kampus. Sebenarnya aku sangat risih dengannya."

"Dia mungkin menyukaimu."

"Ne, itu benar. Dia memang menyukaiku. Ani, dia bahkan mencintaiku."

Sehun berdecih pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku senang kau kembali." Chanyeol lalu mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di bahu Sehun. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

"Emm."

"Sehun-ah, kemana kau selama ini pergi, huh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jerman," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

Sehun langsung memandang ke arah Chanyeol. "Waeyo?"

"Aniyo."

Sehun lalu menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata Seulgi lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan Oppa."

"Mwo?"

"Dia bisa menemukan keberadaanku dengan mudah."

"J-jadi, Seulgi..."

"Ne. Dia juga yang mengirimi Oppa rekaman-rekamanku itu."

"Astaga...anak itu. Hh!"

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 9 pagi, namun Sehun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis manis itu masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di teras depan, terlihat Tuan Oh sedang berjalan memasuki ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang namja tampan disebelahnya, serta Song Ahjussi yang menyeret sebuah koper besar dibelakangnya.

"Sayang sekali eommamu tidak bisa ikut," ujar Tuan Oh pada namja disebelahnya itu.

"Ne, eomma memang selalu sibuk. Beliau selalu saja lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada keluarganya. Maka dari itu, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk liburan ke Seoul daripada harus bosan sendirian dirumah," balas namja tampan itu.

Tuan Oh lalu menepuk pundak namja itu. "Tapi mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Karena sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi saudara Sehun."

"Ne, Appa."

"Ahjumma! Dimana Sehun?" tanya Tuan Oh pada Song Ahjumma.

"Dia masih tidur, Tuan" jawab Song Ahjumma.

"Mwo? Tidur? Astaga anak itu. Bisa Ahjumma bangunkan dia?"

"Tentu, Tuan." Song Ahjumma lalu melangkah menuju kekamar Sehun yang terletak di lantai dua.

Toktoktok

Toktoktok

Berkali-kali Song Ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Namun siempunya kamar tak kunjung bangun dan membukakannya.

Ceklek

Song Ahjumma akhirnya membuka sendiri pintu tersebut, dan melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap dikasurnya. Sebenarnya Song Ahjumma tidak tega membangunkan Sehun. Namun karena ini perintah dari Tuannya, akhirnya beliau menepuk-nepuk badan Sehun agar gadis itu bangun.

"Eunggggghhhh..."

"Bangunlah..."

Sehun menggeliat. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan. "Ahjumma..."

"Tuan Oh sudah menunggumu diruang tamu."

"Mwo? Appa sudah pulang, Ahjumma?"

"Ne. Beliau datang bersama seorang namja yang sangat tampan."

Sehun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Namja? Nuguya?"

"Ahjumma juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya anda turun dan lihat sendiri."

Tanpa mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakkan, serta kotoran mata dan bekas air liur yang berbekas di wajahnya. Semalam dia tidur terlalu larut. Salahkan Chanyeol yang terus saja menghubunginya sekedar untuk menanyakan pengalaman Sehun saat di Jerman.

Sehun menuruni puluhan anak tangga dengan langkah buru-buru. Dia cukup penasaran dengan namja tampan yang dimaksud oleh Song Ahjumma tadi.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya yang sipit begitu dilihatnya Appanya yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan namja tampan tadi.

"Neo?" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk namja tampan tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eoh, Sehun-ah! Kau sudah bangun?" kata Tuan Oh begitu dilihatnya Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Perkenalkan, ini Xi Luhan, calon saudara tirimu."

"MWO?" kaget Sehun.

"Hai Sehun-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa namja tampan itu, Luhan, sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Eotteohkke?-"

"Minggu depan, Appa dengan Eommanya Luhan akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Appa minta maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Kau setuju, kan kalau Appa menikah lagi?"

Sehun masih tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Dia dan Luhan akan jadi saudara tiri? Luhan? Seseorang yang cintanya pernah dia tolak?

"Sehun-ah!" seru Tuan Oh karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah asyik melamun.

"A-ah. Ne, Appa. Sehun sih setuju-setuju saja, asalkan Appa bahagia."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Appa sangat senang mendengarnya. Oh, ya. Mulai hari ini, Luhan akan tinggal dirumah ini."

"Ne?"

"Dia juga akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini."

"Mwo?"

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Tuan Oh.

"Ah, aniyo Appa. Aku justru sangat senang bisa punya saudara baru. Jadi, aku tidak akan kesepian lagi dirumah."

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, Sehun lalu mengantar Luhan menuju ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Kamar itu letaknya tepat disamping kamar Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Dipersilahkannya Luhan untuk masuk.

"Errr maaf jika kamarnya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu," kata Sehun.

"Aniya. Ini sangat bagus. Aku suka."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm..."

Sehun lalu duduk diatas ranjang, dan diikuti oleh Luhan disebelahnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku dengar, kau baru pulang dari Jerman, ya?"

"Ne. Tapi, darimana kau tahu?"

"Appamu yang memberitahuku. Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata waktu itu sedang sakit."

"Ah, aniyo. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Pasti appa cerita banyak ya padamu?"

"Ne. Kau ternyata sangat manja."

"Mwo?"

"Sebelum tidur, kau harus dipeluk dulu kan sama eommamu?"

"Yak! Itu kan dulu. Sekarang tidak, kok!" elak Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku sudah besar. Jadi, tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Errr itu..." Sehun agak ragu menceritakannya pada Luhan. Sebab dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Luhan yang merasa kecewa karena dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah _move on_ kok darimu. Tapi aku akan tetap menyayangimu, sebagai saudara." Luhan lalu tersenyum.

Sehun merasa lega mendengarnya. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kemarin kami baru bertemu, setelah sekian lama berpisah."

.

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajak seorang gadis kerumahnya selain Seohyun tentunya. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin memperkenalkan Sehun kepada keluarga besarnya, namun berhubung kedua orang tuanya yang jarang pulang kerumah, Chanyeol harus memendam niat itu.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Sehun begitu dia dan Chanyeol memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aniya. Ini rapi. Aku suka."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne." Sehun lalu mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Ya seperti makanan atau minuman gitu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol lalu berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. "Kenapa kau sangat manis, Sehunie?"

"Yak!" Sehun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Muach..."

"Tsk."

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah menuju ke sebuah cermin besar dihadapannya. "Sehun-ah, bukankah namjachingumu ini sangat tampan?"

"Emm."

Namja tampan itu lalu melepas bajunya. Sehun yang melihatnya menelan ludahnya kasar. Baru kali ini dia melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan bajunya tepat kewajah Sehun. Membuat gadis manis itu mendengus kesal.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Waeyo?"

"Kau tau, ini sangat bau." Sehun lalu melempar baju itu kearah pemiliknya. Dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mau mandi sebentar. Kau tunggu disini saja, ne. Jika kau lapar, ambil sendiri makanan didapur," ucap Chanyeol lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sehun yang masih berada diposisinya berdecak pelan. "Sebenarnya yang tamu itu siapa, sih?"

Sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Kenapa disini banyak sekali fotoku? Ini ponselnya Chanyeol Oppa apa ponselku, sih?"

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, namun Chanyeol belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun yang menunggunya sudah mulai merasa bosan. Berkali-kali gadis itu menguap lebar.

"Tsk, dia mandi apa luluran, sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Sehun. "Oppa! Cepatlah!" serunya.

"Ne! Sebentar lagi!" sahut Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mata Sehun sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Gadis itu mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat karena menunggu Chanyeol, membuatnya terlelap.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu hanya memakai boxer saja dan masih bertelanjang dada. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Ditepuknya pipi tirus itu perlahan.

"Sehun-ah, bangunlah..."

Sehun menggeliat pelan. Gadis itu lalu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Huaaaaa!" Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Chanyeol tengah bertelanjang dada tepat dihadapannya. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu kuat. Semburat merah nampak dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Pakai bajumu sana!" perintah Sehun.

"Waeyo? Apa tubuhku terlihat kurang seksi dimatamu, huh?"

"A-aniyo."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"Yak!" Sehun lalu mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya ke permukaan wajah Chanyeol, dan membuat namja tinggi itu terhuyung kebelakang. Sehun kemudian bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya.

"Ck, anak itu," gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas sofa yang ada diruang tengah rumah Chanyeol. Gadis manis itu lalu menyalakan televisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mungkin menonton drama lebih baik," gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dan ikut duduk disebelah Sehun, tentunya dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap.

"Aku kira kau akan pulang," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membawa uang sepeser pun untuk naik bus ataupun taksi," sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau bisa menggadaikan ponselmu pada ahjussi supir taksi," celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Yak, kalau aku menggadaikan ponselku, lalu aku pakai apa buat menghubungimu, huh?"

"Yaa orang tuamu kan kaya, kau bisa meminta ponsel yang baru lagi, kan."

Sehun mendengus sebal. Dia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol ternyata sangatlah menyebalkan. "Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Ne!"

Chanyeol lalu mengamati acara televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh Sehun itu. "Yak, berhentilah menonton drama itu. Aku jauh lebih tampan daripada Lee Min Ho itu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau menonton aku saja."

Sehun langsung menatap wajah Chanyeol datar. "Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, KENAPA KAU JADI SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, EOH?!" Sehun lalu memukuli badan Chanyeol yang mampu membuat siempunya badan meringis kesakitan.

"Yak, Chagi-ya...ini sakit aw yak."

"Ini balasan untukmu Tuan Park. Rasakan ini."

"Aduh yak Sehun-ah. Arasseo arasseo, aku tidak akan menyebalkan lagi aw."

"Tidak semudah itu Tuan Park."

"Ampun Sehun-ah!"

Setelah merasa lelah, Sehun akhirnya berhenti memukuli Chanyeol. "Hah hah ternyata sangat melelahkan."

"Lihatlah! Kulitku jadi memerah gara-gara kau pukuli," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang ada bercak merah akibat pukulan Sehun yang sangat keras.

" _I don't care_ ," balas Sehun tak peduli.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Oh, ya. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu?"

"Mwoya?" tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya dulu." Chanyeol lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru laut.

"Tadaaa!" seru Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan benda yang dibawanya tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Mwoya?" Sehun lalu menerima benda tersebut. "Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran terhadap isi kotak kado tersebut.

"Bukalah! Itu spesial untukmu."

Sehun lalu membuka kotak kado itu dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui isinya. "Mwo?"

"Waeyo? Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memberiku sepatu high heels? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku cincin, huh?" protes Sehun.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Cincin?"

"Ne. Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mau melamarku?"

"Ne? Tentu saja aku mau. Kau tunggu disini dulu." Chanyeol lalu kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"Syukurlah masih ada disini," kata Chanyeol lega saat dilihatnya sebuah cincin lengkap dengan kotaknya didalam laci meja belajarnya. Cincin tersebut adalah cincin milik Luhan yang batal diberikannya untuk Sehun saat dia menyatakan perasaannya dulu dan tak sengaja tertinggal dirumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu kembali menghampiri Sehun yang nampak fokus pada drama yang sedang ditontonnya. "Ck, baru ditinggal beberapa menit saja sudah fokus lagi sama Lee Min Ho," gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Ekhem..." Chanyeol berdehem agak keras yang membuat Sehun langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dia lalu berjongkok disebelah Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin jika harus berjongkok didepan Sehun, karena tepat didepan gadis itu ada sebuah meja.

"Sehun-ah, _will you marry me_?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan cincin tadi kepada Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya malah menguap lebar. "Hoaam..."

"Kenapa kau malah menguap? Aku butuh jawabanmu, Sehun-ah. Aku serius."

"Jawabanku...shireo."

"Mwo? S-shireo? W-waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau, huh?"

Sehun lalu berdecak pelan. Dia kemudian mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar duduk disebelahnya. "Oppa, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lagian, aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahku." Dia lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. "Nanti, entah kapan, entah beberapa tahun lagi, kau baru boleh mengatakan itu padaku. Aku percaya, kalau cintamu padaku akan bertahan lama. Kita sudah pernah melalui suka dukanya cinta. Kita sudah pernah berpisah selama beberapa tahun, dan kau tetap menyimpan perasaan cinta padaku. Jadi, aku percaya kalau kau..."

Sehun lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol. "...cinta sejatiku."

Chuu~

Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat, yang membuat namja dihadapannya itu menatapnya tak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dan dilakukannya.

"Hoam..." Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mengantuk. Kenapa Oppa tadi membangunkanku, eoh?"

Tak lama kemudian mata sipit itu terpejam. Suara dengkuran halus sudah mulai terdengar di gendang telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dipandanginya gadis yang tengah terlelap disebelahnya itu dalam. "Ya, kau benar Sehun-ah. Kau mungkin memang seseorang yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan sebagai cinta sejatiku." Dia lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sehun lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun ikut tertidur disebelah Sehun. Membiarkan televisi didepannya yang masih menyala.

.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki rumah Chanyeol dengan santainya sambil bersenandung merdu.

"Spadaaaa!" serunya. "I am coming yuhuuuuuu!" Namun tidak ada yang menyahut seruannya.

"Apa tidak ada orang?" gumam namja itu, Luhan. Dia lalu menuju ke ruang tengah dan sedikit terkejut saat dilihatnya dua anak manusia yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa.

"Ck, pantesan. Ini sih namanya televisi yang menonton mereka," kata Luhan begitu dilihatnya layar televisi yang masih menyala.

"Aha!" Sekelebat ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya. Namja tampan itu lalu melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas kaca didalam rak. Gelas tersebut kemudian dia isi dengan air yang berasal dari keran hingga penuh. Luhan kemudian kembali menuju ke ruang tengah sambil membawa gelas yang terisi penuh dengan air tadi.

Luhan lalu menuangkan air yang ada didalam gelas tadi ke permukaan wajah dua orang yang sedang tertidur itu. "Rasakan," ucapnya sambil bersmirk ria.

"Huaaaaa eommaaaa banjirrrrr...!" teriak Sehun gelagapan.

"Help me! Help me! Tsunami!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha..." Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Ini adalah momen yang langka menurutnya. Berbuat usil ke sepupu dan saudara tirinya merupakan hiburan yang menyenangkan.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaan...! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" amuk Sehun sambil mengusap air diwajahnya begitu kesadarannya telah terkumpul.

"Neo..." tunjuk Chanyeol tajam.

"Hahaha siapa suruh tertidur, huh? Hahaha!"

"Ish, menyebalkan," gerutu Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terlihat tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya, sampai mengabaikan Luhan dihadapannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Luhan tadi meminta tolong pada Sehun agar membantunya.

"Yak! Berhentilah bermain ponsel!" seru Luhan sambil merebut ponsel yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Ish, apa-apan sih. Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Shireo."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikannya. Aku tidak akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu itu," ancam Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya berdecak kesal. "Oke, kalau kau tidak mau." Dia lalu berteriak memanggil Tuan Oh. "APPA! SEHUN TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU-mmmppptttt..." Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Diamlah!"

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya. "Makanya, bantu aku."

"Arasseo arasseo, aku akan membantumu. Puas!"

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan disela-sela mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ne, waeyo?" sahut Sehun.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tsk, bukankah aku sudah membantumu? Mengerjakan tugasmu ini, kan?"

"Aniya. Bukan itu. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencarikanku yeojachingu?"

"Mwo?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah lama menjadi single." Luhan lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tau, aku sudah sangat bosan dengan statusku itu. Sebenarnya sih, banyak yeoja diluaran sana yang menyukaiku. Tapi, mereka hanya melihat segi fisik dan materi yang aku miliki saja. Sama sekali tidak ada ketulusan."

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. "Apa kau baru saja...curhat?"

"Kekeke menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikanmu yeojachingu. Tapi kau jangan protes jika tidak sesuai dengan tipe idealmu. Arachi?"

"Ne, saudaraku yang paling cantik," ucap Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas.

"Yak! Berhentilah melakukan hal ini padaku! Kau bisa membuat pipiku jadi mengendur."

"Ck, mitos dari mana itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Namun Chanyeol sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Sehun dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi. Hari ini dia berencana mengajak Sehun keluar. Dia sudah memberitahu Sehun tentang rencananya tersebut semalam, namun dia tidak memberitahu kemana dia akan keluar lebih jelasnya.

Ditekannya bel rumah didepannya itu berkali-kali, hingga seseorang yang ada didalam sana membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini kemari?" Luhan sedikit terkejut begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol yang berdiri santai didepan pintu.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan kekasihku."

"Oh, ya?"

"Emm. Mana Sehun? Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengintip isi ruang tamu yang sedikit terlihat.

"Dia ada dikamarnya. Masuklah!" Luhan lalu menggiring Chanyeol agar masuk kedalam rumah. "Kau tunggu disini saja dulu. Aku akan memanggilnya." Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar Sehun yang ada dilantai dua.

"Wah... Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui perannya sebagai seorang saudara," ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil mendudukkan diri diatas sofa.

Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan. Hingga membuat sang pemilik kamar menggerutu tak jelas dari dalam.

"YAK, SEHUN-AH! KELUARLAH!" teriak Luhan.

"BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK RUSA GILA! AKU TIDAK TULI!" sahut Sehun dari dalam. Ia lalu membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan memandang Luhan malas begitu dilihatnya namja itu tengah meringis dihadapannya. "Ada apa, huh?" tanyanya datar.

"Ada Chanyeol menunggumu di bawah. Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana sih, kok pada rapi begini?" tanya Luhan begitu dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah rapi.

"Oh. Kami mau keluar. Bilangi padanya, suruh tunggu sekitar lima menit lagi." Sehun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"BAIKLAH!" seru Luhan. Namja tersebut kemudian kembali ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi katanya," ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau membuatkanku minum? Aku tamu disini," perintahnya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal. "Hei Tuan Park, aku bukan asistenmu, tahu. Jadi, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, am-bil sen-di-ri."

"Yak, tapi aku tamu disini. Tamu adalah raja. Kau tahu?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Aku sibuk. Aku mau mandi." Dia lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tangga.

"Aish anak itu."

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol begitu mobil yang mereka naiki sudah melaju dijalanan.

"Ke kampusku," jawab Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya, lalu kembali terfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Mwo? Ngapain kesana?" kaget Sehun.

"Yaa sekedar melihat-lihat. Aku dengar, kau mendaftar disana."

"Darimana Oppa tahu?"

"Ada temanku yang memberitahuku."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya begitu mereka tiba di area SNU. Keduanya lalu turun dari mobil dan dilihatnya seorang gadis yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kau..." kata gadis itu, Seolbin, begitu melihat Sehun. Sepertinya ingatannya begitu tajam, buktinya dia masih mengingat Sehun yang saat itu tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di dalam gedung universitas. "Chanyeol-ssi, dia siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia yeojachinguku," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menggenggam jari-jemari Sehun yang tampak begitu mesra dimata Seolbin.

"Mwo?" Seolbin terlonjak kaget. "Tidak mungkin!" elaknya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne!"

"Ck, baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya." Chanyeol lalu mendekati wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir gadis itu singkat. Seolbin yang melihatnya membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Sehun pun demikian. Gadis itu tak percaya terhadap apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol barusan padanya. Ini tempat umum, dan ini adalah area salah satu universitas terbaik yang ada dikota Seoul.

Apa sehabis ini akan ada gosip murahan yang beredar? Batin Sehun. Berdo'a sajalah supaya tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Berhentilah mengusik hidupku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah punya dia yang sangat aku cintai. Dia tidak seperti dirimu. Dia bisa membuatku menunggu selama beberapa tahun. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta selama beberapa tahun itu. Jadi, berhenti mengharapkanku." Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo, Sehunie."

Seolbin yang masih berada diposisinya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Gadis itu lalu tak sengaja menangis. Merenungi nasibnya yang menurutnya amat sial karena tidak bisa meluluhkan hati dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau ingat saat kita berjalan bersama dikoridor di Cheonsa SHS dulu?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Waktu Oppa bilang ingin pergi berkencan denganku, kan? Waktu Oppa bilang 'saranghaeyo' padaku itu, kan? Ck, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Ya. Kenangan kita sebetulnya tidak banyak. Jadi, mudah bagi kita untuk mengingatnya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Aku senang, akhirnya bisa berjalan bersama Oppa lagi. Seperti saat ini."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Aku juga senang. Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita berkencan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Um...boleh."

"Bagaimana kalau ditaman itu lagi?" usul Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung buru-buru menggeleng. "Shireo."

"Waeyo? Bukannya taman itu indah? Dan kau juga berkata kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ani. Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu," elak Sehun.

"Lalu, dimana kita akan berkencan? Apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus untuk didatangi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eodi?"

"Seokcheonhonsu Lake. Apa Oppa pernah kesana?" Sehun sengaja memilih tempat tersebut, karena selain tempat itu bagus, dia juga menginginkan momen baru. Dia tidak ingin lagi peristiwa tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali. Momen yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Ya walaupun sekarang penyakit itu sudah hilang dari tubuhnya. Tetap, manusia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok. Manusia bisa berekspetasi, tapi tetap Tuhanlah yang menentukan.

"Oh, tentu saja pernah. Itu tempat yang indah. Boleh juga."

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu disana jam 5 sore. Tidak boleh telat."

"Jadi kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri, gitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku tidak menjemputmu saja?"

"No no no. Aku harus membuat suatu momen yang belum pernah terjadi pada kita sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Sehun. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh begitu mereka melewati ruang kelas.

.

"Hunie! Mana?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun begitu gadis itu pulang.

"Mana apanya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Heran. Kenapa Sehun yang katanya punya IQ diatas rata-rata bisa melupakan permintaannya?

"Yeoja...yang aku suruh carikan."

"Oh. Tenang saja, aku masih punya stok satu orang."

"Nugu? Apa dia cantik? Manis? Seperti dirimu?"

Sehun lalu melangkah menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. "Ya, dia cantik, manis, tapi dia tidak setinggi diriku."

Luhan semakin penasaran. Dia lalu ikut duduk disebelah Sehun. "Nuguya?"

"Baekhyun."

"Mwo? Baekhyun?" kaget Luhan.

"Ne. Stok temanku yang masih single tinggal dia. Kyungsoo, dia sudah taken sama si Jongin. Kalau Seulgi, dia juga sudah taken sama si Jongdae. Tapi Baekhyun orangnya baik, kok. Ya, walaupun dia agak cerewet sih."

"Baekhyun yang itu, kan? Yang matanya sipit itu, kan? Yang waktu itu jalan bersamamu, kan?"

"Ne."

"Oke, aku menerimanya."

"Ne?"

"Em maksudku, aku setuju dengan pilihanmu. Dia memang cantik." Luhan kembali mengingat-ingat wajah Baekhyun. Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia tidak pernah lupa.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mencari waktu yang pas untuk kalian bertemu."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas didalam kamar Luhan. Sudah ada satu jam lamanya dia menunggu saudara tirinya itu berdandan. Ini sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Dia kira hanya wanita saja yang lama kalau berdandan. Ternyata, pria sama saja. Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkali-kali melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 04.25, itu artinya tinggal tersisa 35 menit lagi baginya untuk pergi menemui Chanyeol.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Cepatlah!" seru Sehun tak sabar.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi aku selesai," sahut Luhan sambil merapikan sisiran rambutnya.

"Sabar kau bilang? Yak, aku sudah menunggumu satu jam lebih, dan kau dari tadi hanya bilang 'sebentar lagi aku selesai' terus. Kau tahu, sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita disana."

"Iya iya. Aku tahu itu. Apa kau tidak ingin saudaramu ini terlihat tampan, huh?"

"Tampan?"

"Ya. Aku begitu tampan. Dan sangat _manly_ ," kata Luhan percaya diri.

Kening Sehun berkerut. " _Manly_?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Manly_ kau bilang?" kata Sehun sambil memberi penekanan pada kata ' _manly_ '.

"Yeah. _That's right_!"

"Ck, _manly_ dari Zimbabwe. Kau sama sekali tidak ada _manly-manly_ -nya Luhan sayang. Kau itu sangat manis dan sangat-sangat imut. Wajahmu bahkan terlihat seperti perempuan kalau boleh jujur."

"Mwo? Yak! Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?"

"Tsk, sudahlah." Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan keluar. "Ayo kita berangkat. Berdebat denganmu tidak ada gunanya."

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah capek tahu sedari tadi duduk disini!" protes Baekhyun begitu melihat Sehun tiba dihadapannya.

"Hah hah mianhae. Ini nih penyebabnya!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau...Luhan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ne. Aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi menunggu lama. Maafkan aku," sesal Luhan.

"Gwaenchanhayo." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, "aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sehun dan Luhan lalu duduk. Baekhyun menjadi merasa canggung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun membawa Luhan bersamanya. Gadis itu hanya bilang padanya kalau dia akan memperkenalkannya pada seorang namja, tidak menyebutkan nama lebih jelasnya. Maka dari itu, dia agak terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang datang.

Sehun melihat arloji dipergelangan tangannya, dan matanya melebar begitu dilihatnya jarum pendek yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 5. "Astaga!" serunya. Dia hampir melupakan janjinya dengan Chanyeol. Ini semua gara-gara rusa gila itu. Batinnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ada janji sama Chanyeol Oppa," jawab Sehun.

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa senang karena tidak ada pengganggu yang akan merusak momennya pdkt dengan Baekhyun.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sehun lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Selamat menikmati masa pendekatan kalian!" serunya sambil melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Um...Baekhyun-ssi," panggil Luhan begitu Sehun sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku."

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Ingatanku cukup tajam untuk mengingat wajah seseorang."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, ya Baekhyun-ssi. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," puji Luhan.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu. "Benarkah? Apa itu sebuah pujian, ataukah sebuah rayuan?"

"Tentu saja pujian."

"Gomawoyo Luhan-ssi."

"Ne." Keduanya lalu menikmati makanan yang terhidang diatas meja.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya ada suara sendok yang bergesan dengan piring dan para pengunjung lain. Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk dengan makanan dan pikiran masing-masing. Sedikit canggung dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Akhirnya Luhan membuka suara.

"Ya."

"Bisakah...bisakah..." Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sangat gugup sekarang. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu?

"Ya?"

"Bisakah...aku mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi?"

"Apa?"

.

Sehun tiba dihadapan Chanyeol dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Dia berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju ke tempat Chanyeol berada saat ini setelah turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Hah maaf, hah aku hah telat hah."

"Astaga, apa kau baru saja ikut lomba lari marathon?"

"Tadi hah ada sedikit gangguan hah. Jadi aku telat. Hah maaf ya. Kau pasti sudah menungguku lama."

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan membelikanmu minum. Aku tidak tega melihat yeojachinguku yang kelelahan seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol. Namja itu lalu melangkah pergi untuk mencari toko yang mungkin menjual air minum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol pun kembali sambil membawa sebotol air mineral untuk Sehun. "Nih," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan air mineral tersebut pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya sambil tersenyum. "Gomawoyo..."

Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah Sehun. "Tempat ini ternyata begitu indah."

"Yeah..."

"Apa kau sering datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, dulu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku?"

Sehun meringis menatap kekasihnya itu. "Maaf, kita dulu belum seperti sekarang ini."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, setiap kali kau akan pergi kesini, kau harus mengajakku."

"Baiklah..."

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Sehun.

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Jalan-jalan. Masa kita datang kesini hanya untuk duduk-duduk saja?" Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayolah!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Sehun akhirnya beranjak berdiri. "Ayo!"

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan sambil bergenggaman tangan, seakan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Oppa!" panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, tadi aku baru saja menjadi seorang cupid."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Sehun. "Apa? Cupid?"

"Iya. Tadi aku menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan."

"Apa? Kau menjodohkan mereka berdua?"

"Emm... Bukankah aku orang yang baik?"

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ya... Kau memang orang yang sangat baik..."

"Hehehe..."

"Bukankah itu Seulgi?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Seulgi yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja didepan sana.

"Ya, itu memang Seulgi," sahut Chanyeol juga ikut berhenti.

"Tapi, siapa namja yang bersamanya itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Itu Jongdae."

"Mwo? Sejak kapan..."

"Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hai Sehun, hai Chanyeol. Kalian disini juga?" sapa Jongdae begitu berpapasan dengan Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat," sahut Chanyeol.

"Seulgi-ya! Sejak kapan kalian..." Sehun menunjuk Seulgi dan Jongdae bergantian. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa senior dan temannya itu bisa bersama. Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan? Sehun tidak pernah melihat mereka dekat. Yang ia tahu Seulgi hanya pernah menyukai Chanyeol. Itu saja.

"Oh, sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Maaf, aku tidak cerita kepadamu," jelas Seulgi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat..."

"Gomawoyo, Sehun-ah." Seulgi lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Jongdae. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan Sehun-ah. Kami ingin melihat-lihat sebelah sana. Ayo, Oppa!"

"Iya... Bye! Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Sehun.

"Dadaaa Chanyeol...!" seru Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi," gumam Sehun.

"Kita jauh lebih serasi." Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo!"

.

"Hunie..." panggil Chanyeol pelan pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya," sahut gadis itu, Sehun.

"Ini adalah kencan kedua kita."

"Aku tahu itu." Entah kenapa Sehun menjadi sedih mengetahuinya. Selama beberapa tahun berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, baru dua kali dia merasakan yang namanya kencan. Itu pun kencan pertamanya harus berakhir menyedihkan, tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

Chanyeol melihat perubahan wajah Sehun. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sedih mengetahui kalau ini adalah kencan kedua mereka. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan pergi lagi," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi." Chanyeol lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, dulu aku seperti orang gila waktu aku mengetahui kalau kau pergi."

Sehun terenyuh mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia dulu tak ingin pergi, namun apa daya, dia ingin sembuh, dia ingin seperti gadis-gadis lain seusianya. Sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol dulu, karena Seulgi menceritakan kepadanya. Dia selalu menangis apabila mengingat namja itu. Dia ingin pulang dan memeluknya erat.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan kenangan yang menurutnya buruk itu. Menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia lalu mengusap air matanya yang tak sengaja keluar. "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji. Setelah pulang dari Jerman, aku jadi sering berolahraga, aku jadi sering makan buah, dan bahkan aku jadi sering memakan sayur yang sebelumnya aku benci. Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi sedih."

"Sehun-ah... Aku menyayangimu," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Sehun berdecih. "Oppa kira hanya Oppa saja yang menyayangiku? Banyak yang menyayangiku. Maka dari itu, aku berjuang untuk hidup. Aku sangat senang saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sembuh. Itu artinya, aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi tersenyum dihadapanku. Melihat mereka tertawa, tanpa ada yang menangis."

"Hh, kenapa kau jadi cerita yang sedih-sedih, sih? Kau tahu, aku jadi ikutan sedih mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku hanya mengeluarkan sebagian unek-unekku."

"Kau sampai tidak menyadari kalau di sebelah kananmu ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang suap-suapan, dan disebelah kiriku juga ada Kris Hyung dan Seohyun yang tengah bermesraan."

"Benarkah?" Sehun buru-buru menoleh ke samping, dan benar saja, disana ada dua anak manusia yang sedang suap-suapan snack. "Tsk, sejak kapan mereka ada disana?"

"Sejak tadi."

Sehun lalu bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol Oppa! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Selalu dan selamanya!" teriaknya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka yang kini sedang menatap keduanya aneh.

"Nggak kenal, nggak kenal," ujar Jongin.

"Wah...romantis sekali," ujar Seohyun. "Oppa, bisakah kau melakukan seperti yang Sehun lakukan untukku?"

"Tidak mau. Ini tempat umum. Lebih baik kau menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh isi rumahmu daripada kau menyuruhku melakukan itu," tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia tidak peduli apa kata orang-orang disekitarnya. Baginya, melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar lebih membahagiakan. Dia lalu bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah! Kapanpun, dan dimanapun aku berada! Bahkan hingga ratusan tahun yang akan datang!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Meluapkan segala kebahagiaannya malam ini. Bulan bersinar terang, dan bintang-bintang nampak berkerlap-kerlip. Sepertinya mereka peka terhadap keadaan malam ini.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah mendekati Sehun dan memeluk gadis itu erat. "Aku janji."

"Hm?"

"Aku janji kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tegur aku kalau aku salah, selalu ingatkan aku jika aku lupa bahwa hanya kau perempuan yang aku cintai. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya, aku selalu bersedia. Untukmu...aku akan melakukannya."

 _Cinta itu memang aneh. Cinta bisa seperti gula yang terasa manis, meskipun kau mencampurnya dengan kopi yang rasanya pahit, itu tidak membuat seseorang menghindarinya, mereka justru menikmatinya._

 _Cinta juga seperti masa depan. Sulit untuk ditebak. Kita mungkin awalnya menyangka bahwa kita tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Namun, siapa yang tahu akhirnya? Hanya Tuhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeah... Akhirnya bisa nyelesein juga nih ff.**

 **Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi para readers, dan maaf jika endingnya kelihatan maksa banget...**

 **Dan thanks buat :**

 **uchihasekarada3, ChanLoveHun, CHSarang, Song Soo Hwa, Evelyyyyn, Sehunyam, 62, , ava, Sekaiyeol28, n4, Ava, Guest, bnmupid, khsika14, Retnuna, WyfZooey, yousee, YunYuliHun, dini, happybubblee, cici fu, SexYeol, yulia94, windanovia08, yeollo, fannya chanyeol oppa, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, yuu, hanhyewon357, siensien, , GUEST123, Leah Hatake Uchiha, scorpiorita, GUEST1.**

 **Dan yang sdh follow & favorit, makasih banyak.**

 **Btw, sejauh ini ada yang nyadar gk nih, kalau nama pembantu dirumahnya Sehun berubah? :-):-):-)**

 **Tetap, seperti biasa :**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya!**


End file.
